The Elite Task Force
by mcc25
Summary: Two Task Forces, two Captains and two Lieutenants with one objective: kill Makarov. Will they manage to work together and complete their mission? (SoapxOC GhostxOC later) (MW2 and original missions)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) This is my first fanfic. Please let me know if you enjoyed reading it so I would know if it is worth continuing the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"We need assistance!" shouted the soldier into his earpiece taking cover behind a low wall to avoid the bullets which were flying at him.

"Captain, this is Base. We are doing all we can to find you some backup. With the Marines and Army dispatched throughout the world after the recent attack we are spread a bit thin. We will do our best to send someone to assist you."

'Dammit,' he thought. "Guys we are on our own. Watch your six and try to keep out of the fire."

"Ye, 'cause we were gonna go in the middle of the firefight Captain", shouted one of the soldiers sarcastically.

Buildings were exploding and coming down on them and hostiles were closing in fast. If Base does not send someone, they were all screwed. The mission was a disaster from the beginning. All they had to do was go to the Italian Embassy in London, find some Intel and get out; but of course it was too easy for them, something bad had to happen.

"Captain MacTavish?" he heard in his earpiece. It was a woman's voice.

"Who is this?" he replied while struggling to cover his team as best as he could.

"This is Captain Malloy of the Elite Task Force. We understand you requested assistance to proceed to your exfil point?"

"Finally!" shouted MacTavish. "We are in front of the Italian Embassy, hostiles are closing in fast. I do not know if we will be able to hold them off any longer."

"Do you have any injured amongst you?"

"Yes, Roach was shot in the leg and is losing a lot of blood. We tried to patch him up with the resources we have. He is not able to walk we will have to carry him."

"No problem, we have a trained medic with us." After a few seconds passed he heard, "I can see you Captain; we will be there in 60 seconds."

The men looked up in the sky as a helicopter stopped above them and a rope fell down to the ground near them and three soldiers wearing all black, slid down.

As the soldiers approached them, one of MacTavish's men shouted, "You have got to be kiddin' me! They only sent three soldiers to help us?!"

"Be grateful soldier that we were able to make it because we were on leave," one of them shouted back.

Their uniforms consisted of a helmet, their faces covered with a black balaclava and transparent protective eyewear. They also wore a jacket with numerous pockets where they stored their ammo, side-arm and communication devices connected to an ear-piece. Their trousers also had pockets and they wore combat boots; usual military gear and all black, from head to toe.

One of them who had green eyes and showed some pale skin beneath the balaclava approached MacTavish asking, "Where is the injured man?" and he nodded his head in Roach's direction a few feet away from him.

"Fox, take care of it," Malloy said to the soldier who had dark brown almond-shaped eyes and dark skin. "Red! Cover the left flank and I will go down the middle. Base, this is Captain Malloy. We have reached the target; we will start to move up once we have cleared the area, over."

"Roger that Captain. Good luck, Base out."

'A captain with a Mohawk? So unusual,' thought Malloy. She liked unusual.

MacTavish thought, 'they sent three women to back us up?' He was sceptical about it but right now he would accept any help he could get. Besides, he didn't want to sound sexist, they were soldiers like him and his team.

Aiming down her Red Dot Sight, Malloy started clearing out hostiles. There were too many of them and they did not look like they were going down at any cost, but her team was trained for this. Their Task Force consisted of the best soldiers from various sectors; Army, Marines, Air Force; you name it, they had it. However, they were more than three soldiers when they were sent out on missions but Malloy tried to stay positive.

"Fox, how is he?" she shouted to her teammate who was tending to Roach.

"It's nothing serious, he'll recover."

"Good, 'cause I need you on the right flank to assist the team. Roach, can you handle a gun?"

"I'm a Sergeant ma'am, I think I know how to handle a gun," replied Roach.

Malloy chuckled and said, "It's not what I meant but you got me."

"Shadow!" Malloy heard in her earpiece.

"What is it Red?" she replied.

"I can see a silver lining. It looks like they're falling back."

"Excellent, let's move up!" Malloy turned to MacTavish, "Captain, how do you think is the best way to proceed?"

"You and your team can cover the left flank and we can cover the right flank. One of my men can carry Roach. Meat, get to it!" shouting to his team-mate as Meat ran to assist Roach.

"Roger that," Malloy replied, "you heard the Captain. Let's go!"

Despite the fact that they were only three of them, they managed to come closer to the exfil point. 'I guess I shouldn't have judged them so quickly,' thought MacTavish.

"Sir, I can see the Exfil point!"

"Very well Scarecrow I will contact Nikolai. Nikolai can you hear me?" said MacTavish as he heard Fox yell frag out.

"Da, loud and clear my friend" he replied.

"We are reaching the LZ. E.T.A. ten minutes. Be ready for immediate dust-off. We have three extra members with us. Okay, let's move up!"

As they proceeded to the LZ, Meat noticed movement on the roof of a building in front of them. He noticed a soldier holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder aiming at them.

"RPG on the roof, 12 o'clock!" he shouted. Immediately after, the ground shook and something exploded near them sending Malloy and Fox flying and slamming Red into a building.

"What the hell happened?" said Malloy dazed. Fox got up and ran to check on her teammate.

"Red!" shouted Fox. "Can you hear me? Fuck. Red is hit, I repeat, Red is hit!"

"Shit." Malloy muttered under her breath slowly getting up.

"Shadow, she is messed up pretty bad. We've got to get her out of here asap!" said Fox to Malloy while patching Red up.

MacTavish tried to get to them but they were constantly firing and if he tried, he would have ended up full of holes.

"I can see Nikolai!" shouted Scarecrow.

"We'll provide covering fire while Fox and Meat carry both Red and Roach on the helicopter" said MacTavish.

The two captains and the others started firing at the hostiles as the others carried the injured on board.

"Let's go!" yelled MacTavish. As they lifted off, they could hear bullets spraying the helicopter. Malloy sighed as she thought that they were finally going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok comrades, here is Chapter 2! :)**

On the way to the base, Fox stayed with Red to be sure that her condition would not get worse and removed her headgear and balaclava so that she would breathe more easily. There is where MacTavish and the others noticed why her codename was Red; she had red flaming curly hair which looked like it was on fire, a square jaw and deep blue eyes which started to open slowly. She looked confused; the back of her head burning with pain and tried to get up but Fox held her down.

"Whoa, stay down. You suffered a mild concussion after you hit the wall. Relax and stay awake."

"Yeah, don't you die on me Red," added Malloy, " you still owe me £20 from that bet you lost the other day."

"Fuck off," muttered Red still in a daze as they laughed.

MacTavish smiled as he contacted base about the two injured soldiers.

* * *

As they arrived at the base, they saw the medic with two gurneys waiting for them. There was another man behind the doctor who appeared that he was waiting for them as well.

"Welcome back gentlemen. I trust your mission was a success?" he said with a superior face.

Lieutenant General Shepherd assumed Malloy as she examined his beret consisting of three stars and the name SHEPHERD on his uniform.

MacTavish came forward. "Yes, sir," he said as Doc and another soldier took the injured to the infirmary. "We managed to collect some Intel with regards to the Italians' purpose in aiding Kingfish."

"Very good," he said smiling as he turned towards Fox and Malloy. "Ladies, welcome to the base. I am Lieutenant General Shepherd, Commander of Task Force 141."

"Sir!" said Fox and Malloy saluting the General. "Captain Malloy and Lieutenant Williams."

"At ease, soldiers; I suggest you get comfortable Captain. Major Stevens called and informed you that the helicopter has had some technical difficulties and won't be able to go to your Base for the time being."

'Great,' thought Malloy, 'all I fuckin' wanted was to go home and relax not nearly losing one of her soldiers, stuck somewhere she was not familiar with a General who had an annoying moustache.'

"MacTavish," continued Shepherd, "show the ladies the spare room so that they can rest a bit." He then turned to the other soldiers who were waiting for instructions. "Gentlemen, I will see you in the debriefing room."

MacTavish turned to them and told them to follow him. They proceeded to what they presumed was the Barracks. The building was decent nothing special, after all, it's a military base not a luxury hotel.

"You know I never thanked you for helping us today," started MacTavish as they walked down a corridor. "If you hadn't come..."

"It's ok Captain," interrupted Malloy, "we're on the same team. We help each other out and after all, it _is_ our job."

"Still, I mean you were not on duty, you were called right before your leave it must have sucked."

"It does," laughed Williams, "no one was killed and the soldiers weren't injured that badly and that is all that matters."

MacTavish nodded and showed them into the room. "This is it. I must go to the debriefing room. Don't hesitate to inform me if you need something." With that, he closed the door behind him.

"Dammit, I cannot believe this," said Williams removing her headgear her dark brown hair collected in a bun. "We just came back from a covert mission, all prepared to go and visit my family and bam! Some asshole called saying there's a team in London needing our assistance," removing her vest and jacket revealing a black tank top underneath.

"Charlene, calm down. I'm pissed off too especially a mission where Alexandra got hurt." She was still worried about her comrade Red as she took of all the unnecessary clothing. It's unbelievable that you train for hours on end and then out of nowhere an RPG hits you sending you flying to the other side. Rules change when you're on the battlefield; it does not matter whether you're a Private or a Captain. The only thing that counts is who survives at the end.

* * *

"What happened there?" demanded Shepherd while lightening up a cigar.

"We were ambushed sir. It looked like they were expecting us," replied MacTavish.

Everybody was silent; the only sound came from Shepherd exhaling slowly emitting a puff of smoke.

"Task Force 141 is made up of the best warriors in the world," he continued slowly. Meat and Scarecrow did not like where this was going and neither did MacTavish. "I send my best soldiers to collect some Intel and then because you were ambushed by some hostiles, you required assistance? You did not manage to control the situation on your own?"

"Sir, they surrounded us! We had no way of escape and if they had not sent those three we would be dead now!" complained MacTavish.

"So you're telling me that three women managed to have everything under control after a few minutes of their arrival?!"

"Seven is better than just four soldiers."

"So in the report I will be reading that without Major Stevens' soldiers, you would not have been able to complete the mission." He paused examining his cigar. "I will not be humiliated by someone who ranks less than me and thinks that his team is better than mine!" Ah, there it is, thought MacTavish, the real problem behind all of this. "Dismissed," said Shepherd with his back to them as they exited the room silently.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Scarecrow.

"I don't know, but it seems that Shepherd is suffering from a bit of jealousy," replied Meat. "Besides I have never heard of this Task Force before."

"Probably some kind of Special Forces."

"Go get some rest. We'll meet in the mess hall for dinner," said MacTavish looking out of the window. The sky was a deep crimson colour as the sun was setting in the horizon. He walked to his room thinking about taking a shower and eating as his stomach growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Girl, I could eat a horse right now. Yes, I'm that hungry," said Williams pacing up and down the room impatiently.

"I'm starving as well. Let's go visit Alex and see how she is doing and then we'll go get something to eat."

They washed their faces and freshened up and later walked to the infirmary. It was lined with beds with white sheets which were separated by curtains. On the opposite side, they could see Alex with bandages around her head, arms and presumably her legs as well which were tucked under the white sheets. Two beds away there was Roach with his leg heavily bandaged rested on a cushion.

"Hey Alex, you scare me like that again and I will kill you with my bare hands," joked Williams.

"I feel great, thanks for asking. And anyway, you know people with Russian blood in them don't die that easily," retorted Alex.

"You got lucky again," said Malloy sitting in the chair near her bed.

"That's not luck, that's skill," said Alex.

"Ye, the way you flew into that wall shows you got a special skill," laughed Malloy as Williams broke into fits of laughter.

"We're glad you're okay though. We're going to get something to eat and we'll visit you tomorrow," said Williams.

"Roach, how are you doing?" asked Malloy.

"I'm fine thanks to Fox. I could have lost a lot of blood out there."

"She's the best medic we have on team," said Malloy proudly.

"I'm glad you're fine Roach. We'll see you later," raising their hand to Roach as he waved back.

* * *

"You should have seen them man," started Meat talking to Archer who was sitting opposite to him. "The way they handled the situation and started killing hostiles, it looked like it was just another day at work."

"So, wait a second, three women saved your ass out there?" laughed Royce while shoving down food.

"They assisted us, that's all," said MacTavish annoyed.

"No wonder Shepherd is pissed about it though," continued Scarecrow.

"There's nothing to be pissed about," replied MacTavish. "They are soldiers; they are trained to survive on the battlefield just like us."

"_If _they are trained like us," said Royce.

"What do you mean?" asked Meat.

Royce continued, "Well, if you said that they were only three of them and it seemed that they handled the situation quite easily, they may have had different training to, let's say, adapt to any situation. I mean let's face it, we know nothing about them; we don't know from which branch they are coming from."

"That's true," said Scarecrow. "The injured one had a Russian accent and the Captain's American accent is not very accurate."

At that time, Malloy and Williams entered the Mess Hall and the soldiers silenced. Both of them looked at each other and with a simple eye contact they understood that they were probably talking about them.

"Let me fix some food for ya," said one of the soldiers, "you must be starving."

"Hell yeah!" replied Williams.

"Thank you," said Captain Malloy as he handed them some food and went to sit in the corner with Williams. She could feel the men's stares down her spine watching her every move. She did not blame them though; they come out of nowhere to assist them and they knew nothing about them, she would have felt the same thing.

"Captain Malloy?" asked a man who just entered the mess hall.

"Yes?"

"You have a call from Major Stevens."

"Very well," she said following the soldier out of the room.

* * *

"This is Captain Malloy speaking."

"Captain, this is Major Stevens. The 'copter is fixed; he will be picking you up at 0100 hours."

Finally, she thought. "Thank you, sir. What about Red?"

"She will be fit to travel; we'll continue to treat her here at the base. I cannot have my team all over the place."

"Roger that, sir. I will go tell her immediately."

Malloy went to the infirmary to inform Red about their departure and then went back to her room and informed Williams.

At midnight, they were standing near the LZ waiting for their ride back home with Williams supporting Red. "Right on time; let's go ladies," said Malloy.

Six months passed till the morning where the 141 noticed the three soldiers had disappeared in the middle of the night and they haven't heard of them since. A lot had happened since then; soldiers were killed in a nuclear explosion, no doubt an operation by Kingfish himself. They had the orders to capture the man who supplied it and it was a success, but at the cost of Meat and Royce. Was it worth it? Is it ever worth it? Captain MacTavish sighed as he did some paper work but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A man with a skull balaclava and dark red glasses entered the office.

"Ghost! What can I do for you mate?" asked MacTavish.

"We are wanted in the debriefing room. It's about a new mission concerning the Italians and the Intel you collected about 6 months ago."

MacTavish looked up with a confused look on his face and Ghost shrugged. He sighed and walked together for debriefing. As they entered the room, MacTavish heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish; we meet again," said a woman smiling at him.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying it so far :) R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

"Look who showed up," laughed MacTavish, "you never said goodbye you know and that is unforgivable."

"I'll make it up to you later Captain," smiled Malloy, "but now, we need to get down to business."

Soap and Ghost sat opposite of her and the former noticed that her hair was tied loosely in a ponytail with some loose strands brushing her face accentuating her green eyes. 'I need to concentrate,' thought MacTavish.

In the room there were also Shepherd and a dark-skinned soldier who looked like he was in his fifties.

"We have not met before gentlemen. I am Major Stevens, commander of the Elite Task Force. The purpose of this meeting is to confirm Intelligence about Antonio Ferelli who is thought to be working with Kingfish.

"Kingfish; Vladimir Makarov born in Russia, 46 years old, leader of the Ultranationalists..."

"We are familiar with him, sir," said MacTavish.

"Ferelli is suspected to supply Makarov with armament such as rifles, ammo and aircrafts," continued Malloy. "Furthermore, he is also lending his men to Makarov thus enabling him to enforce his army."

"I have agreed that the E.T.F. and Task Force 141 to work together," said Shepherd. "I did ask the Major permission so that Malloy and the other two join the 141 as I thought they would be a great addition to the team but he declined the offer."

"I thought we discussed this General," glared the Major.

"Yes, yes something about orders," said Shepherd. "Let us concentrate on Ferelli. We suspect that his location is in France meeting up with an old friend. He won't be heavily guarded."

"On the other hand his ski lodge will be," continued Major Stevens. "The lodge is situated in the Alps in Italy. There is the base of his main operations. We believe that he keeps record of his past business affairs there."

"What is our objective?" asked MacTavish looking at Ferelli's file.

"We will need a team in France and a team in Italy," said Malloy.

"And how are we going to manage that exactly?" asked Ghost.

"MacTavish and I will go on a covert mission to the lodge, whereas you will pick some men and go to France."

"What is the purpose of going to the lodge if we already know Ferelli's location?" asked MacTavish.

"The higher-ups want to carry this assassination as clean as possible," replied Shepherd. "They want to be sure that he is indeed supplying Makarov thus we will need evidence. Once we receive confirmation from your end, we give Ghost and the team permission to engage the target."

"You will leave tomorrow night on the red-eye," said Major Stevens. "Until then prepare anything you will need and rest up. It will be a _very_ long night."

* * *

"So, I guess you will be staying with us these next two days?" asked MacTavish to Malloy after exiting the debriefing room.

"Yes, I already settled down, no need to show me the spare room Captain," said Malloy.

"I did not introduce myself..." started Ghost but Malloy interrupted him.

"Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley, second in command of Task Force 141," smiled Malloy shaking his hand.

"You did your homework Captain," said Ghost as they walked to MacTavish's office.

"Please call me Malloy. As I was going to work with you, I thought I might as well look you up and learn a bit about yourselves."

They entered the office and sat down and started discussing about the mission.

"Ghost, round up few of the men and prepare yourselves for the mission. Remember, it is imperative that you do not engage the target unless they give you the go-ahead. Watch your backs out there; it may not be a complicated mission, but you may never know what will come up."

"Of course, don't worry about us Malloy, we have the best soldiers on our team," smirked Ghost as he exited the office.

"So," said Malloy smiling at MacTavish, "shall I address you as Soap, MacTavish or Captain?"

"Soap or MacTavish are fine."

"Very well. We must discuss this thoroughly; this mission requires finesse, in fact we won't be using any kind of weaponry."

"What? You have got to be joking!"

"No I am not. We are going undercover. There will be patrols far enough from the lodge so that we won't be spotted when we take them out. We steal their gear and enter the lodge without any problem. They use balaclavas because of the cold so we won't be recognised. We go in, grab the Intel and get out."

"And if they talk to us?"

"I am fluent in Italian so I will be handling the talking. I will have a lot of scarves around my face so that my voice will be muffled; they won't recognise it is a woman's voice."

"Why did you choose the 141 for this mission? I mean you've got a whole team to back you up."

"My team is currently dispersed throughout the world Soap. Moreover, Fox sucks at covert missions; she is more of a 'go loud' soldier and she is in Afghanistan with Red at the moment. Besides, you already have experience in this field when you and Roach took over the base in Kazakhstan."

"It looks like you have studied my file," smiled MacTavish.

They discussed Infil, primary and secondary Exfil points for emergencies and how were they going to approach the mission. As the sky was getting dark, they both went to the mess hall to eat some dinner and Malloy went to her room to rest. Both MacTavish and Ghost went to the former's office to discuss the mission and Malloy.

**A/N: In the next chapter, we will learn more about the ladies. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you choose your team, mate?" asked MacTavish.

"Yes. I will be taking Archer, Toad and Ozone with me. So," he paused for a few moments and looked at his Captain, "she was the one who helped you six months ago?"

"Aye; she's something isn't she?" laughed MacTavish.

"She knows how to get the job done and doesn't miss any details."

"She knew my codename back when I was in the S.A.S. and that I went on a mission in Kazakhstan."

"What do we know about her and the E.T.F.?"

MacTavish looked at Ghost for a few seconds. "Well, let's check out her file mate." He proceeded to enter her name into his computer but stopped.

"What is it?"

"I just realised I don't even know her first name. I only know her codename."

"Type in Malloy then and we'll see what'll turn up."

MacTavish typed in her name and analysed the search. "We have a couple of Privates and Sergeants. Ah, here she is I assume; Captain L. Malloy." He clicked on the name but a box popped up with 'ACCESS DENIED' written in it.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Well, there aren't any other Captains with the same name."

"Search Elite Task Force then. We may find out about her from there" said Ghost sitting down near MacTavish. Why is her file inaccessible? It did not make any sense.

_Elite Task Force_

_Commanding Officer: Major R. Stevens_

_Field Commander: Captain L. Malloy_

_Second in Command: Lieutenant C. Williams_

_Sergeants: A. Petrov_

_ M. J. Allen_

_ C. Daniels_

_Private First Class M. Gregory_

_Private L. Collins _

The list went on and on but it seemed that those were the leading soldiers in the Task Force. MacTavish started checking out their files and noticed one thing in common.

"They're all women!" he exclaimed.

"Let's check out the Lieutenant's file first."

MacTavish clicked on her name and a document opened with a photo of a dark-skinned woman with dark brown hair and eyes. He started reading out loud, "Lieutenant Charlene 'Fox' Williams; age 26; was in the U.S.M.C. before joining the E.T.F. She has a sister who is in the Marines as well." he paused and continued reading. "Ok, this is the strange part; she was in college studying to become a doctor but then dropped out and joined the Marines."

"Did she have any problems in college or any criminal record?"

"No, her conduct is clean. Apparently she met Malloy in college and became friends. It is written here that for the detailed story we should check out Malloy's file."

"The only problem being we can't read her file," sighed Ghost. "Well, let me try something."

"What are you going to do? You won't be able to hack into the system; it's the bloody army for God's sake."

"I'll manage; just give me a few minutes." After typing and listening to error sounds, Ghost managed to open her file. A woman with a soft round face, green eyes and light brown hair was looking at them.

"Captain Lisa 'Shadow' Malloy; age 27; joined the U.S. Army after she dropped out of college the same time Williams did. She was studying to become a Geography teacher."

"Wait, from a teacher to a soldier?" asked Ghost confused.

"This explains a lot," said MacTavish in a dark tone. "Six years ago there was a terrorist attack at the University. Malloy was with her friend Taylor Sanchez at the moment waiting for Williams to finish from her lecture and meet up at the canteen. Malloy went to buy something to eat when five armed men entered the canteen and started firing at the students. She managed to get down in time but her friend was not so lucky and was killed by a bullet between her eyes."

"Bloody hell," said Ghost.

"Malloy tried to assist Taylor but it was too late. At that time Williams entered the canteen and saw what happened. They approached one of the terrorists who was shot down by a security guard and took his gun, rifle and grenades and went to hunt down the others. They eventually found them in a classroom with a class full of dead students. Williams threw in a flash bang; they both entered the classroom and killed them. However, they were not charged as the terrorists had ammo to last much longer so in the eyes of the court and the people, they were heroes."

"After having their friends killed mercilessly they had a change of heart and decided they wanted to do something about it. But why didn't Malloy join the Marines with Williams?"

"No way," said MacTavish in disbelief. "Her father is a General in the army. That answers your question mate? Wait there's more. Apparently, Williams and Malloy met again a year later in a joint operation between the Marines and the Army. They did such a great job that Williams was offered a promotion and Malloy was offered a job with the C.I.A. Espionage."

"So our friend is a spy?" asked Ghost.

"We are not actually called spies Lieutenant, more like Clandestine Service Trainees. You know, counter-terrorism," said Malloy smiling at them.

Ghost and MacTavish jumped and instinctively drew out their side-arm and pointed it at Malloy and she jokingly put up her hands.

"Did they teach you to knock?" asked Ghost furiously.

"Did they teach you to respect other people's privacy?" asked Malloy mocking them. "We are not taught to knock before you enter a room back at the C.I.A.. I am impressed that you have managed to open the file. It was locked for my own safety because of certain past missions. I hope you enjoyed reading about my life though. Good night gentlemen," she smiled at them and exited the room. At that point MacTavish felt guilty about it.

* * *

The next day MacTavish started searching for Malloy to apologise but she wasn't in the mess hall for breakfast. He searched all over but couldn't find her and finally gave up. He started the normal routine and in the middle of training he noticed a figure running around the base. As it came closer MacTavish noticed that it was Malloy wearing a green tank top and black track pants with her hair in a high ponytail bouncing as she ran. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she was panting as she switched from a jog to a brisk walk. MacTavish turned to Ghost to tell him to continue with the training and he jogged lightly to Malloy.

"Good morning Malloy," smiled MacTavish walking to keep up with her.

Malloy looked at the Captain wearing a t-shirt and loose pants for training. "Morning Captain."

"I would like to apologise for last night."

"Apologise? What for?" asked Malloy confused as she came to a halt and stretched her arms up in the air.

"Apologise for not respecting your privacy. If your file was locked there is a reason behind it and Ghost and I did not respect it."

"It's ok Soap don't worry about it. After all I did read your files so your actions are justifiable. Besides, I'm impressed that you managed to open it." She lightly punched Soap on his arm, smiled and continued to jog.

'Well, that was easy,' thought MacTavish as he went back to his team.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok ladies and gents, chapter 6 is up! If you are enjoying it please let me know in the reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me as it serves as means of motivation to me! Thank you :)**

* * *

The night was still as the sound of two helicopters was heard from inside the base where the soldiers were preparing to go on a mission. Ghost and his team were wearing black with Ghost wearing the usual skull balaclava. They were equipped with sniper rifles and every weapon was equipped with a suppressor. On the other hand, MacTavish and Malloy were wearing snow camouflage, a haversack and a lot of scarves to keep themselves warm. Moreover, they were equipped with a tactical knife and a side-arm with a suppressor; they would steal two soldiers' uniforms and weapons from near the lodge.

After exchanging 'good lucks' and 'see you later' they proceeded to their assigned helicopter. On their way to Italy, Malloy was very silent staring at her feet lost in thought.

"You ok?" asked MacTavish concerned.

"What?" she asked looking up. "Oh, yes yes I'm fine."

"You're not thinking about the files right? 'Cause it would bloody suck if you lost my trust right before this mission."

Malloy started to laugh. "It's ok Soap. I'm just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what? The meaning of life?" he laughed.

"It's 42," she said laughing. She looked in his blue eyes for a few seconds and said, "I'm thinking about my team, how much I miss them and their crazy scenes."

"Crazy? You haven't seen my men. Sometimes I wonder if they're soldiers or children. By the way, while reading the file about the Elite Task Force, I noticed that all the soldiers are women."

"Well, I can ask you the same why your team is composed of only men," she said smiling.

At that MacTavish opened his mouth for a few seconds and closed it again. He finally said, "Good point."

Their helicopter shook slightly because of the strong winds. They finally arrived at their destination and the pilots informed them that they will be there in about three hours as they will need to refuel at an Italian base. They started their walk to an abandoned shack near the lodge. They were tied together with ropes so that they won't get lost. At some point, Malloy fell and MacTavish helped her up and continued to hold her until they arrived at the shack to avoid falling again. Once they entered, they took off their scarves so that they could talk.

"Thanks out there. You know, I was able to walk afterwards there was no need to hold me," said Malloy suspiciously.

"To be safe you know," said MacTavish innocently.

"We have half an hour until the patrol is in the vicinity. Until then," she said searching into her haversack and getting out a thermos, "would you like some tea?"

"Aye!" He was looking forward for a warm cup of tea in this cold environment.

"Soap! Tell me a bit about yourself; why did you want to join the S.A.S.? Why didn't you join the army?"

He took a generous sip from his cup. "Well, I used to live near a base so I would watch the helicopters land and hear the soldiers shout while they train. My friends and I used to sneak in the base and pretend that we were soldiers and once we nearly got shot because they thought that we were intruders."

They continued to talk until MacTavish pointed out that they should be moving.

"Kill the two soldiers, drag them here and steal their clothes."

"Yes," said Malloy. "Remember, the gear must be clean, no blood. We'll have to break their necks."

"You're saying it like it's just a normal day at the bloody park." Malloy smiled at him.

They put on the scarves and headed out in the cold blistering winds. They went flat on the ground and approached the soldiers slowly. MacTavish looked at Malloy and she nodded. They stood up silently, went after the guards, grabbed their heads and swiftly turned it to the side.

"I still prefer guns than this," said MacTavish into his earpiece.

They dragged their bodies back to the shack and removed their clothing.

"Um," said Malloy embarrassed.

"We'll look away from each other. Don't worry I won't look."

They heard each other undress. 'Oh boy, this is fuckin' awkward,' thought Malloy feeling her face redden. Suddenly MacTavish dropped his side-arm accidentally and it landed behind him. As he turned round to pick it up, he forgot that he shouldn't turn and suddenly saw Malloy in her black bra watching him realising that she might have turned to inspect the source of the sound.

"Bollocks!" said MacTavish realising about his mistake.

"You asshole, you told me you weren't going to turn!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted frantically, dodging stuff that Malloy was throwing at him.

"Let's try to act mature here; we're on a mission for God's sake!"

"Who the bloody hell start throwing random stuff at me?!"

"It's your fault! And turn around!"

MacTavish turned looking sulkily at the wall. 'It's the last bloody time I'm working with a woman,' he thought as he continued to put his jacket on.

"Base, this is Shadow, we are proceeding to the location."

"Have you managed to obtain uniforms and weapons?"

"Affirmative. We hid the bodies in the shack. Going silent; Shadow out. Let's move," said Malloy addressing MacTavish still sounding angry.

They started walking feeling the cold wind against their upper part of their face which was not covered. They saw a patrol up ahead walking along this huge mansion and they blended in with them. They will walk from a patrol to another until they find themselves inside. How will they manage that they do not know yet. There are certain missions you cannot plan them from the start till the end; events and circumstances change and one has to adapt to the current conditions. As they were walking slowly near the back door, a guard spotted them.

"Che cosa ci facciate voi due qui?" said a soldier.

(_What are you two doing here?_)

"Stiamo facendo la ronda ma è tempo per la nostra pausa," replied Malloy calmly. "Dobbiamo entrare, stiamo congelando qua fuori."

(_We are patrolling but it is time for our break. We have to get inside, we are freezing out here._)

"Va bene; entrate."

(_Very well; enter._)

They entered the mansion; it was heated and cosy, prepared for the cold winters. They had entered through the back door which led to the kitchen. It was empty at that time as it was in the middle of the night. Malloy nodded to MacTavish to follow her as they crossed the kitchen into the main entrance. It was a lavish hall filled with the most extravagant pieces of art and sculptures. 'I guess crime does pay,' thought Malloy.

They proceeded upstairs to the camera room; they would hack into the system so that the films would be play on loop therefore it won't show that they were in Ferelli's office. They walked slowly and nodded at the soldiers as not to arouse any suspicion. They entered the control room where there was a soldier sipping some coffee and checking the monitors.

"Hanno bisogno di te di sotto," said Malloy.

(_They need you downstairs._)

"Che cosa vogliono?" he asked as he turned around.

(_What do they want?_)

"Che ne so io; meglio andare a controllare se tutto è apposto."

(_How should I know? It is better if you go and check that everything is alright._)

"Vado, vado!"

(_I'm going, I'm going!_)

"Watch the door," said MacTavish and Malloy stood by the door guarding the room. After several minutes had passed, Malloy was getting nervous.

"Are you done?"

"Almost, don't rush me!" After a few moments he said, "Done! Let's go."

They exited the room and proceeded down the corridor filled with suits of armour on each side. They turned left and at the opposite side they saw the door to Ferelli's office with two guards on each side.

"We need a diversion," whispered MacTavish.

"You don't say?" said Malloy sarcastically as she started walking towards them and he rolled his eyes.

"Ragazzi, siamo stati mandati qui per sostituirvi."

(_Guys, we were sent here to replace you._)

"Niente da fare; il nostro turno concluderà in trenta minuti."

(_No way; our shift ends in thirty minutes._)

"Dai; è stata una lunga note. Andate a riposarvi, ci pensiamo noi qui."

(_Come on; it was a long night. Go and rest, we'll take care of it here._)

The soldiers were not convinced but they were very tired and were looking forward to sleep.

"Va bene," he said finally slumping away.

(_Very well._)

As the guards turned the corner, they entered the room and this time MacTavish stood guard outside the room. Malloy proceeded to the computer; it was password-protected so she had to enter various passwords connected to Ferelli in order to have access to it. Several beeps sounded from the computer with a red box flashing every time she entered a password and she was becoming impatient.

"You ready in there?" asked MacTavish.

"No, let me work in peace!"

"Not so great when you're on the other side of the situation," smiled MacTavish.

"Do you want to die?"

MacTavish shook his head.

"Then zip it!"

After a few minutes she finally cracked it and started search into his files.

"Bingo! Soap, come in here," she said.

"What did you find?"

"What you are seeing here my friend are records of shipment to V. Makarov." Malloy paused for a moment looking confused.

"That's great isn't it?"

"Yes, but there is another name here; an F. Castro."

"Ferelli is shipping to Fidel Castro then!" he said sarcastically. "It's an alias; copy the files so we can get out of here. We'll inform the Major when we get back."

Malloy started transferring files to the pen drive and MacTavish took photos of papers which were pinned to a board or laying around.

"I'm ready," said Malloy.

"Ok, I'll inform Shepherd. Base, this is MacTavish; we have the Intel. Ferelli has been supplying Makarov. I repeat; Ferelli has been supplying Makarov.

"Good job. I will inform Ghost to proceed with the objective and the pilot to come and pick you up."

"Let's go," said Malloy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last time we went on a mission with Soap and Shadow. This time, it's Ghost's turn!**

* * *

"Ghost, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir. We're on the roof opposite of Ferelli's hotel room. It's empty at the moment," said Ghost looking into his binoculars.

"Roger that. Just to inform you that Intelligence collected by Soap and Shadow confirm that Ferelli _has_ been supplying Makarov. You have permission to engage when you have sight of the target."

"Copy that. Ghost out." He turned to the other guys near him and told them, "Ok team, you heard Shepherd; we are authorised to engage."

"When we see him though; it's five in the fuckin' morning. Where is he?" asked Ozone sounding irritated.

"Ozone stay frosty," replied Ghost.

"I see two people entering the hotel," informed Toad. "One of them is Ferelli."

"Who is the woman?"

"I don't know Ghost. I didn't have the chance to take a good look at her."

They waited for Ferelli enter his room. He was accompanying a woman wearing a short skinny leopard-print dress wearing heavy make-up and high heels.

"Damn, our target is a player," laughed Archer.

"Sir, we have a visual on the target; he has a civilian with him. How do we proceed?"

"Kill the target only. You may fire at the bodyguards _only_ if they fire back."

"Roger. Let's do this," said Ghost.

"The target is locked on," said Archer.

"Wait!" said Ozone. Ferelli turned around with the woman in front of him her back at the window. "This is going to be tricky."

Ferelli and the woman started to remove their clothes and kissing each other.

"Who needs porn when you've got this?" asked Toad and they all laughed.

"Come on lads let's concentrate because if they back out from the window we're screwed," said Ghost.

"Was that a pun?" asked Ozone.

"No. The woman seems to be moving for the bed," said Ghost his eyes pressed on the binoculars. "They will reappear in the next window. Archer, take the shot when you see him. It's now or never."

"Roger that."

As he reappeared, Archer pressed the trigger and they saw Ferelli's lifeless body hit the floor. The woman started screaming and the bodyguards entered the room pointing their guns at the woman.

"Let's get out of here!" ordered Ghost and they all went for the stairs to exit the edifice. "Prepare your weapons we may find some hostiles as we exit the building."

They ran down the stairs and went out the door. As they started running, hostiles started shooting at them.

"Take cover!" shouted Ghost as he started shooting at them.

It did not take too long to clear them out. Intel was correct when it said that he won't be heavily guarded.

"Nikolai, this is Ozone; we're approaching the LZ. E.T.A. five minutes."

"Da, I will be there."

As they boarded the Pave Low, Ghost contacted Shepherd.

"Sir, objective completed Ferelli has been neutralised, we're coming home."

"Good. Soap and Shadow are on their way to the base as well. Shepherd out."

"Even though Ferelli was the bad guy, he had great taste in women let me tell you that," said Ozone.

"When we get back I'll buy you some porn, you'll find a lot of women like her don't you worry," laughed Toad.

"And how do you know that huh?" said Archer and Toad stopped laughing which made them all laugh.

* * *

Malloy and MacTavish arrived at the base and they noticed they were the first ones to arrive. Major Stevens was waiting for them and approached them once they exited the helicopter.

"Captain Malloy reporting for duty, sir," said Malloy saluting the Major.

"As you were Captain. I'm impressed that you managed to infiltrate the lodge without alerting anyone."

"I had a good partner," she said slightly smiling to MacTavish.

MacTavish was surprised to hear her say those words.

"What did you expect from S.A.S.?" smiled the Major. "By the way, your team will arrive at 1700 hours today."

"Sir?" asked Malloy confused, "I thought they were deployed all over the world."

"They were but they're coming back. I want you together so that we can concentrate on bringing down Makarov with the 141. They will be staying at that Barracks over there and you will be training together. We'll have to say goodbye to the States for now."

Malloy was very pleased with the news that she will be reunited with her team.

"Go rest you two. I will explain everything tomorrow. Well, actually today."

"Sir, I almost forgot," said Malloy handing him the pen drive. "You will find another name in there besides Makarov's, an F. Castro."

The Major looked puzzled and said, "We'll check on that." And he walked away.

They both proceeded to their rooms to get some well-deserved rest.

"We are finally going to meet your team then," said MacTavish.

"Yep! They are one crazy bunch. That's why I love them and hate them at the same time," said Malloy yawning. "Good job out there. We work well together; I'm looking forward to go on another mission with you Captain."

"Aye, but what happened with the changing clothes incident, I'm afraid to be in the same room as you are in case you decide to break my neck," laughed MacTavish.

"Oh don't worry I may choose one of the other methods to kill someone silently," said Malloy casually as MacTavish stared at her. "Good night."

"Night," he said.

He entered his room and changed clothes but did not go to sleep yet as he waited for Ghost to see how the mission went so he decided to read something. After about twenty minutes, the door opened and Ghost came in yawning and spotted MacTavish reading.

"Hey."

"Ghost! How did it go mate?"

"Ferelli was with a civilian when he entered the room making it harder to eliminate him," sighed Ghost, "but we finally got him. What about on your end?"

"It went well. Malloy knows something about covert ops. No wonder they offered her to lead a team. We infiltrated the location and she managed to smooth talk every situation; even though we had a bit of a bump."

"Bump?" asked Ghost removing his balaclava and glasses, revealing short brown hair; hazel eyes and a square jaw.

"We had our backs to each other to change into the enemy's uniforms and I accidently dropped my side-arm on the floor –"

"You didn't!"

"Well, when something falls you pick it up!" said MacTavish defensively.

"You're an arse," replied Ghost changing his clothes.

"I told her I was sorry but she kept throwing things at me."

"I don't blame her. A man she barely knew saw her half-naked."

"When you put it that way it _is_ kind of creepy."

"Let's go to sleep mate. It was a long night and I'm looking forward to rest; night."

"Good night," said MacTavish rolling on the other side to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to upload Chapter 8 very soon comrades! We are finally going to meet some of the E.T.F. soldiers and Williams is going to notice some changes ;) she is quite perceptive :P Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

The phone started to vibrate and Malloy extended her hand slamming it on the bed trying to find it blindly as she was still fast asleep. She remembered that she had put it on her desk so she dragged her feet and walked to the desk like a zombie and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said half-asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Honey? Are you ok?" said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Mum? Why are you calling?"

"Oh I've missed you and I thought I'd give you a call. Were you sleeping? It's almost noon!"

"I had a mission this night that's why I slept in. How's everybody?" she asked sitting back on the bed.

"Well your father is always working and your sister came to visit this morning, she had the day off. How are things there?"

"We've been moved permanently here in the UK with another Task Force. Are you going to stay here or move back in the States?"

"We decided to stay here sweetheart. Your father is needed here mostly; Louise managed to find a permanent job and now you."

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with this Mum, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's not your fault! Besides, the neighbours are so friendly here and it's lovely. When are you coming to visit?"

"As soon as they give me permission; chances are very slim though."

"Oh," she sighed. "So, are there any cute boys there?"

"First of all, they're men not boys we're not in high school. Secondly, seriously Mum? Are you doing this?"

"It would be nice if you settled down like your sister that's all."

"I'm glad she has a husband who loves her but I cannot settle down and you know it."

"You can find another job-"

"No Mum. Listen I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you."

She went back to bed and pulled the covers over her head trying to sleep again. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" said Malloy irritated.

The door opened slightly and a head popped in.

"Is this a bad time?" asked MacTavish cautiously seeing her still in bed.

"I'm trying to sleep. Do you need something?"

"We were going to grab something to eat and came to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Thanks man but I'm not really in the mood."

"I'll see you later then," smiled MacTavish and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was two o' clock in the afternoon when Malloy woke up feeling rested. She went to take a shower as her room had a small bathroom. As the water was falling on her face she felt relaxed until she remembered what her mum told her earlier. She sighed as she thought about one of the times which made her join the Army.

'Taylor, I miss you so much my friend,' thought Malloy.

She put on black trousers and a black tank top, dried her hair and tied it into a high ponytail and went to the recreation room to read a book until her squad arrives. There were a few men playing billiard and Roach was amongst them and others watching some TV discussing which celebrity they would date. Malloy sat on the couch on the far side of the room as it was empty and did not want to be bothered. She opened her book and continued reading from where she left off.

"Agatha Christie huh?" said a voice and she felt someone sitting down near her.

She lowered her book and saw Ozone smiling at her. However, she ignored him and continued reading.

"So, you like crime novels?" asked Ozone sitting near her on the sofa. At that moment she closed the book realising that she wouldn't manage to read with him near her.

"When I have time to do so, yes, I like reading crime novels," she replied.

"Have you read 'Murder on the Orient Express'? They say she was in a hotel near the railway when she wrote it."

"Yes, I heard. How did you know?" asked Malloy surprised.

"I'm a fan," he said smiling, "I love Poirot; his ego-centric character really pulls you in."

"Totally! On the other hand Miss Marple is very sweet," said Malloy enthusiastically.

They continued to talk about books, films and other things. MacTavish entered the room and asked those who were playing billiard if they had seen Malloy and nodded in her direction. As he turned, he saw her and Ozone laughing together and very close to each other. He walked over to them.

"I do not wish to interrupt but your team has arrived," said MacTavish to Malloy completely ignoring Ozone.

"Excellent, thank you for informing me," smiled Malloy.

"No problem."

Malloy put the book down and proceeded outside with MacTavish and saw a man following him.

"Erm?" started Malloy.

"It's me, Ghost."

"Oh, sorry I didn't recognise you without the mask," she said embarrassed.

"What were you two talking about back there?" asked MacTavish casually.

"We were talking about books, hobbies etc.," replied Malloy.

There they were, all jumbled up talking, laughing and looking tired.

"Atten-hut!" shouted Malloy and they all ran and formed a line standing straight.

Williams marched near Malloy and saluted her.

"Elite Task Force reporting for duty ma'am," Williams said and Malloy saluted back.

"At ease Lieutenant," Malloy said as she was handed a clipboard.

"Welcome to the base squad. I hope you had a good flight. This is Captain John MacTavish field commander and Lieutenant Simon Riley second in command of Task Force 141."

"General Shepherd welcomes you to the base. He couldn't be here as he had an important meeting to attend to," said MacTavish.

"The same with Major Stevens," continued Malloy. "He said hi and told you not to break anything or kill anyone."

With that the women chuckled and MacTavish and Ghost looked at each other.

"Let's see who's on the list," she said looking down on her clipboard. "Sergeant First Class Petrov; Sergeants Allen and Daniels; Private First Class Gregory and Private Collins. You're all here?"

"Private First Class Gregory couldn't make it ma'am," said Williams, "she had a family emergency."

"Very well," said Malloy scribbling something down. "I will show you around so you will settle down. Grab your stuff and let's go."

She gave them a tour and showed them where they were going to sleep.

"Gals, Williams and I will be staying within the same quarters as the 141 as I have already settled there and I'm too lazy to move my stuff."

"It looks like you haven't changed that much Captain," laughed Daniels.

"Some things rarely change Sergeant," smiled Malloy. "Settle down and take it easy. We'll meet at 7 in the rec room for anyone who wants to go have a beer down at a bar the guys told me about."

"Hell yeah!" said Allen and everyone cheered.

"Oh, and ladies? Please, no pranks 'kay?" Malloy said looking mostly at Red.

"Why are you looking at me? I never do anything!" smiled Red.

"We have to practice on your lying Alex 'cause you suck at it," said Williams as they laughed.

As they were walking back to their quarters so that Williams could settle down, Malloy turned to MacTavish and Ghost and told them, "You and your team are welcome to come you know so that we could bond and stuff."

"Great, I'll ask them if they want to come. We'll meet you there," MacTavish smiled punching her playfully on the arm as they separated ways.

"What was that?" asked Williams smiling as they walked into the room.

"What was what?" asked Malloy confused.

"Come on girl don't give me that. They way he looked at you all soft and body contact. Is there something goin' on between you?"

"Charlene he's the fuckin' Captain you know how dumb that sounds? Besides, I punched his arm as a joke once it didn't mean anything."

"Mhmm," she said looking at her smiling. "Give it some time."

* * *

**A/N: We finally met some of the E.T.F. and discovered a bit about Malloy's family :) I appreciate every review, favourite and view. My only purpose is to entertain you comrades! Have a great weekend :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9 relaxing time for both the Task Forces. If you are not understanding something, ask me and I will reply as fast as possible. University life is really hectic but I won't forget about you!  
**

**Nimuevalfey: I am paying attention that she does not turn out a Mary Sue! However if you guys notice something do not hesitate to tell me!**

* * *

Malloy and Williams changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started walking to the rec room to meet with the others. There was a lot of shouting and talking in the room all dressed casually.

"Holy shit you're like a bunch of chickens. Can you please quiet down?" shouted Williams.

"Come on gals we'll have to divide into two groups, three in one car and three in another. I'll drive one and Daniels you can drive the other and follow me there."

"Will the 141 be joining us?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, they will be meeting us there," replied Williams.

"Oorah!" said Daniels.

They proceeded to the cars and drove at the bar with Daniels following Malloy. They finally arrived and parked the cars and entered the bar.

"Damn, it's been so long since I had a good cold beer," said Allen.

"Try not to get wasted because I am not going to carry anyone back at the base tonight," said Alex.

The bar had a cosy environment; with low lights, a TV in the corner and a lot of photos of soldiers pinned on the wall. They sat around a large table most of them having beer or cocktails in front of them.

"Williams, Alex, how was Afghanistan?" asked Malloy drinking her beer.

"It was hot as hell," complained Red.

"It sucked!" replied Williams, "at least the locals were sexy."

"Williams, we need to find you a man," laughed Daniels.

"Not all of us have a boyfriend waiting for us back home girl," replied Williams.

"How's Derek?" Allen asked Daniels.

"He's fine and was just promoted at the firm he's working at. Also," Daniels paused for a moment and smiled as she raised her left hand revealing a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my God he proposed!" shouted Collins standing up pointing at her hand. Everyone started cheering and congratulating her and Malloy proposed a toast.

"To the lucky woman, who managed to find an awesome man to torture for the rest of his life. Cheers!"

"Fuck you Malloy," replied Daniels laughing, raising their drinks and they resumed talking.

"So, a Scottish hottie with a Mohawk? Sign me up for the 141!" laughed Collins.

"He's hot alright, I wouldn't mind training with him," Red winked drinking vodka.

"Hands off ladies," smiled Williams looking at Malloy as the latter rolled her eyes.

"I liked the Lieutenant better," said Allen, "so mysterious."

"We can conclude that the 141 consists of hotties," said Alex slamming her glass against the table.

"Please remember that we're not here on a dating service but to bring down that son of a bitch," said Malloy raising her eyebrows.

At that moment, the door opened and men entered talking loudly.

"There they are!" said Ozone rushing to take a seat near Malloy.

"Hello ladies," said MacTavish nodding at them. "Whoa there Ozone!" he said grabbing him by the arm, "the captain sits near the captain."

"Yes, sir," said Ozone frowning.

"Guys be gentlemen and bring us another round would you?" said Alex raising an empty glass smiling at them.

"You've been here for a few hours and you're already manipulating us?" smiled Worm.

"I'll get it," said Archer, "what are you having?"

"Vodka!" shouted Alex.

"A Russian who drinks vodka? Now, that's a surprise," said Toad as they all laughed.

"Roach, come and help me would ya?"

As everyone had drinks Ghost sat near Williams and they all started socialising with each other.

"Hey everybody," shouted Ozone, "why don't you ladies introduce yourselves we don't even know your names."

"After you 141!" said Daniels.

"Very well, I'll start. My name is Gary 'Roach' Sanderson; that's Ozone, Archer, Toad and Worm."

"I'm Lieutenant Simon Riley but you can call me Ghost and that is Captain MacTavish as you already know," as MacTavish raised his scotch.

"Your turn ladies," said Roach smiling.

"Fine, I'll start. Sergeant Clare Daniels, Marine Corps," she said flipping her blonde hair and fixing her blue eyes on Roach.

"Sergeant Mackenzie June Allen but you can call me Mac," said the woman with bob black hair and violet streaks, "Rangers lead the way."

"Allen?" asked Worm.

"Yes, I'm Joseph's sister," she said darkly her brown eyes settling on the beer she has in her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Worm embarrassed.

"Collins, you're next," said Williams.

"Private Lainey Collins, US Army," saluted the woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Don't get too excited Private," smiled Malloy and Collins sat down laughing.

"Sergeant First Class Alexandra Petrov," said Alex sipping her vodka, "and no, I am not related to Major Petrov."

"I thought you were a Sergeant?" asked Ghost.

"She got promoted recently," smiled Williams.

"Congrats. So, from which branch are you Sergeant?" asked Archer.

"I'm a Russian Loyalist. My father trained me; he is an ex-Spetsnaz."

"Lieutenant, you're up," smiled Ghost.

"Lieutenant Charlene Williams, US Marines, Semper Fi," she said raising her beer.

And they all turned to Malloy waiting for her she took a sip from her beer as she proceeded to introduce herself.

"Captain Lisa Malloy, US Army."

"Are you sure you're telling us everything Captain?" said MacTavish mocking her and flashing a smile and Malloy glared at him.

"Fine; US Army then transferred to the C.I.A."

"Nice," said Ozone, "so what type of undercover missions were you sent on?"

"If told you, I'd have to kill you," said Malloy smiling at him and all the guys went 'ooooo' as Ozone smiled flirtingly at her and told her, "any time." She rolled her eyes at that remark and continued drinking.

The bottles and glasses were increasing on the table as the night went on and the soldiers' faces were getting red. Williams and Ghost were chatting and laughing and Archer and Alex were having a serious discussion about Russia and the US. Collins started screaming as 'Crazy little thing called Love' came on.

"Oh my God I love this song!" she said jumping up and down. She grabbed Roach by his hand and dragged him on the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance!"

Malloy stood up and MacTavish asked her, "Where are you going lass?"

"I'm going outside for a smoke," she replied, "you wanna come?"

MacTavish nodded as they went outside seeing leaving Roach laughing trying to dance with Collins. As Malloy went outside the door, she lost balanced and started walking sideways.

"Whoa there!" said MacTavish grabbing her by the arms so she wouldn't fall. "You ok?"

Malloy started laughing, "I'm sorry I'm a bit tipsy." MacTavish dragged her to a nearby bench and she took out a packet of cigarettes offering one to him. He gladly took one and offered his lighter to Malloy after lighting his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoke," said MacTavish surprised.

"Yeah well, I tried to stop but I'm a nervous person so it wasn't such a great idea," she said lighting her cigarette and emitting a puff of smoke.

After a few minutes of silence MacTavish said, "Tell me about you."

"I already told you, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me more; where you grew up, your family, and friends, what schools you attended?"

"Shit MacTavish you're enthusiastic tonight," laughed Malloy resting her head on his shoulder as she started to get a bit dizzy. MacTavish stood still at this action but decided to put his arm round her and waited to see if she would protest but she did not move.

"I was born in Palermo, Sicily; moved to Italy when I was 5; moved to France when I was 11. I was 16-years-old when we moved to the UK. We stayed here for 2 years before settling in the States."

"Bloody hell, did you have any friends at all?" asked MacTavish astonished.

"No, I did not. I was never that sociable anyway. However, I did learn Italian and French because of all of this moving around so I never complained."

"Why did you move so much?"

"My father was in the Special Forces and was sent all over the world to solve certain conflicts. You know the usual stuff. It was harder on my mother and my sister as well."

"You have a sister?" asked MacTavish and at that time he realised that he knew nothing about her.

"Yes, her name is Louise and she is 30 years old and married. You know I really wanted to join the S.A.S. but I couldn't."

"You wouldn't have managed to pass selection," he mocked her as she sat up and punched him lightly.

"What about your folks? Do you have any siblings?" asked Malloy swinging her head to the side.

"Well, my parents live back in Scotland; we don't talk much. And I am an only child."

"That sucks," she said and after a few seconds she added, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

MacTavish was surprised at this question and stood looking at her for a few seconds. "Erm, no I don't. Do you?"

"My sexual orientation is straight Soap," laughed Malloy and MacTavish's face went red and he stuttered, "What I m-meant was-"

"I know what you meant I'm just playing with you," she smiled. "No, I don't. The last time I had a boyfriend was in college. I don't know how Daniels manages; her boyfriend just proposed and we're in a middle of a war."

"Love works in mysterious ways," MacTavish sighed.

"Okay philosopher let's go back inside," she laughed, "I suspect my squad is doing something stupid and I don't trust them alone."

Malloy entered the bar with MacTavish behind her. Her eyes fell on Williams who was throwing peanuts at Ghost; Collins was teaching Roach and Toad how to dance; Allen and Daniels were talking about the wedding; Archer, Worm and Red were playing darts and Ozone's eyes were fixed on the TV.

"Guys, it's pretty late we should get back to the base as we need to train tomorrow," said Malloy and her squad groaned. "I'm feeling generous today; you have the morning off. We'll train in the afternoon." And they all cheered as they exited the bar.

MacTavish extended his hand to Malloy and she stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not driving tonight; you barely walked straight back there. Come on Ms," raising his eyebrows gesturing Malloy to give him the keys.

"Fine Soap," she said giving him the keys as she sat in the front next to him. They drove back to the base and everyone was walking blindly to the barracks to get a good night sleep. Only Malloy and Williams walked with the 141 as they were staying in the same quarters. They said good night to each other and everyone went to their rooms.

"So," started Williams raising her eyebrows and smiling, "what did you two do out there huh?"

"We just talked and I'm not going to discuss this with you now because you're drunk," laughed Malloy.

"So are you!"

"At least I wasn't throwing peanuts at Ghost. What the hell was that? Are you nine?"

"He told me I was a sucky Marine so I attacked him."

"With peanuts?" asked Malloy laughing. "I bet he saw his life flash before his eyes," and Williams stuck her tongue out at Malloy.

"I am going to sleep because I need to get over the hangover I will be having tomorrow or I won't concentrate during training."

"Nice thinking Lieutenant. Good night then."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think guys? :3 have a nice day! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10! Phew, I had an exam today and I was so nervous. The first thing I did when I arrived home is post this chapter for you, so enjoy! :3**

* * *

The E.T.F. was having a hard time to wake up the next morning. Allen woke up to the sound of Collins throwing up.

"You ok in there?" asked Allen concerned.

"Yeah, I'm-" started Collins and threw up again.

"If you have to throw up at least keep it down!" shouted Red from the other room.

They only occupied two rooms from the whole barracks and they shared a bathroom between them. Collins was not feeling well; she is not used to drinking and she was too enthusiastic the night before.

Daniels entered the bathroom from the other room and saw Collins bent down clutching the toilet. She grabbed a moist towel and ran it across her face and neck to cool her down.

"If you're not feeling well, you'd better skip training. Malloy would understand," said Daniels holding the towel on her neck.

"I'm fine I just need to get it out of my system that's all."

"I think you got it all out _daragaya _(_dear_)_," _said Red from the other room.

"Let's get dressed and go to the mess hall to eat something before training," said Allen changing into track pants and a t-shirt.

They all changed, did their hair and dragged their feet to the mess hall. Malloy and Williams were already there; the former was reading a book and sipping tea while the latter was having a sandwich. They grabbed some food and sat next to them.

"Good morning ma'am," said everyone.

"Morning," they replied back. Malloy lowered her book and saw them sit down. "Collins, you look like shit. What happened?"

"She was our alarm this morning," said Red, "she threw up."

"That sucks," said Williams noticing how pale she was.

Malloy got up and went to fetch some tonic water from the fridge. "Here," she said placing it in front of Collins, "drink this and don't eat too much; keep light."

"Thank you ma'am," said Collins weakly.

When they finished from eating, they proceeded outside and saw the 141 doing push-ups across the base with MacTavish scribbling down on his clip-board.

"We're going to take it easy today. We'll start with a light jog, do some sit-ups, push-ups and finish at the shooting range. You then have the evening off as you travelled all day yesterday," said Malloy. "Start jogging; I'm going to inform the Captain that we will be using the shooting range later on."

Malloy started jogging towards MacTavish who was talking to Roach.

"Good morning ma'am," said Roach.

"Good morning gentlemen," said Malloy. "Captain, would it be a problem if we used the shooting range later today?"

MacTavish looked at his watch and said, "We'll use it now so that we can switch later."

She thanked him and went back to her team. They continued jogging around the open area and then stopped and continued to stretch. They were all sweaty and huffing and proceeded to do some sit-ups.

"Ok team, let's do some push-ups," said Malloy walking around them.

They turned around slowly on the floor to do some push-ups. Collins was going down from the waist rather than the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing soldier? Are you humping the floor or doing push-ups?" Malloy shouted at Collins.

"M-ma'am?" she stuttered.

Malloy put her foot on her shoulders and pushed her so that she would go down from her shoulders instead. After a while she noticed that Collins was getting weaker.

"Get up and go wait for us at the range."

"Yes ma'am!"

"You shouldn't have forced her to train Malloy," said Williams watching Collins as she walked away.

"Exercise is good for the body," smiled Malloy.

They went to the shooting range and the 141 were still there. They saw Collins sitting on the floor waiting.

"We won't be long," said Ghost.

"It's ok, we'll wait," said Williams.

"All yours ladies," said Ozone winking at Malloy and MacTavish slapped Ozone at the back of his head with his clip-board.

"Show some respect to your superior," he said.

"I apologise ma'am," said Ozone rubbing his head and Malloy just nodded, she wasn't in the mood for silly games.

"I'm sorry Captain. I told you that sometimes they're worse than children," said MacTavish.

"It's ok Soap," smiled Malloy.

They all grabbed M4A1s and started shooting down the targets. Later, they switched to their side-arm, double tapping the targets until Malloy told them to go get some rest. Collins started walking when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around finding Malloy smiling at her.

"Not you Collins, we're going to run some more."

At that, Collins' feelings of finally getting some sleep shattered. She followed her Captain to the open area and started jogging together.

The other soldiers went to take a shower and went to the rec room to relax. The 141 was there relaxing after training as well.

"Where are the Captain and Collins?" asked Archer.

"They are still running out there," replied Red. "When Malloy sees you weak, she will treat you worse."

"In other words, she can be a real bitch," said Daniels. "I still respect her though."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" asked Toad.

"She does it on purpose. It happened to me once; I had the flu and the only thing I was thinking about was staying in bed," said Allen sitting down on the couch near Roach. "However, all that training when I was sick helped me on the battlefield. I was separated from the team once and was shot in my shoulder as I was proceeding to the exfil point. I felt weak and the only thing I was hearing was Malloy's voice shouting through my earpiece to get my ass over there ASAP. She can be a bitch but if it wasn't for her extreme training, I do not think I would have made it."

"I guess there's a reason behind her madness," said Roach and they laughed.

"I guess you're right Roach."

They all jumped and turned around watching Malloy with a book in her hand and went to make some tea.

"Anybody wants some tea?" she asked and they all shook their head. They were pretty quiet for the rest of the evening and they finally went to sleep. Malloy went to check on Collins and saw that she was fast asleep and ok. 'I may be a bitch,' she thought, 'but I do it for their own good and that's what matters the most regardless of what they think about me.'

* * *

A few days have passed and the 141 and the E.T.F. were getting along well. The ladies have settled in and have become confident in the surroundings. Apparently Makarov went off the grid; he probably suspected that his suppliers were being targeted after eliminating Ferelli. In a way it's better this way so that the Task Forces can build better relationships with each other.

Most of the soldiers were eating some breakfast before starting their training routine. They were talking about random things and telling jokes. Everyone in the mess hall fell silent when Malloy entered soaked from head-to-toe with blue slime mixed with water, her boots squeaking as she walked towards them.

"Ok, who did this?" she asked trying to sound calm. Nobody replied; they just stared at her. The men looked more frightened as they saw the blue slime dripping on the floor.

"Let me put it another way; if you do not tell me who did this, I will make you run the whole base five times!" she shouted and calmed herself before saying, "Let's try this again; who did this?"

"It was Red ma'am," said Allen.

"You traitor!" whispered Red and Allen shrugged.

Malloy took out her side-arm and pointed it at Red. MacTavish and Ghost started standing up cautiously not knowing what's going to happen next. Red's eyes got wider as she saw the gun pointed at her.

"I'm going to give you a 3-second head-start," said Malloy.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Three," started Malloy counting and Red sprinted out of the room shouting. "Two," she continued calmly loading her weapon, "one. I'm coming for ya!" and she ran outside chasing Red.

"Red's doomed," said Daniels drinking her orange juice.

"Totally," agreed Collins eating her scrambled eggs.

The men all stared in disbelief not knowing if this was normal or not.

"Is Red going to be ok?" asked Ghost.

"I don't know," started Williams casually, "maybe it's her lucky day and Malloy won't kill her." As she said that, there were gunfire sounds and continued, "Or maybe not."

"I'll keep in mind not to get on Malloy's bad side," shuddered Roach.

Worm walked in and informed the 141 that they have a mission and to proceed for debriefing by General Shepherd leaving the ladies alone. Williams suggested going outside and stretch until Malloy and Red come back.

The Captain came back clean and wearing new clothes and Red went farthest away possible from her still afraid that she might do something to her.

"Where are the guys?" asked Malloy searching the area.

"They have a mission; they've been called for debriefing," replied Williams.

Soon after, they saw a Little Bird landing and the 141 all geared up walking towards it. MacTavish jogged near Malloy to inform her about the mission.

"Captain, we have a mission to extract a prisoner from a Gulag whom we think have a connection with Makarov. However, we have to destroy a SAM site from a nearby oil rig. There's no time to explain, I'm here to inform you that we may be gone for a long time."

"Thank you for informing me Soap. Good hunting," said Malloy and MacTavish tapped on her shoulder, gave her a thumbs-up and smiled as he turned back and boarded the Little Bird.

It was half past four in the afternoon when the Captain decided they take the evening off. She was not in the mood to work so she went to the rec room and started watching some TV with the rest of her squad. They were flipping through the channels when they saw a comedy and decided to watch that.

"Hey guys, looks like the 141 were successful in their mission; they're back," said Allen looking out of the window.

"We'll bombard them with questions later," said Red her face against the window anxious to know who the prisoner was.

Malloy looked at her watch, "I'm going back to my room and do some paper work. I'll see you later for dinner."

She walked back to her quarters hearing everyone fidgeting in their rooms. They were probably changing after their mission. As she approached her room she saw the door ajar. She became suspicious as she always closes the door behind her. She opened it slowly and silently and saw a man wearing rags flipping through her papers. However, she couldn't see his face as he was giving his back to her. Malloy pulled her side-arm slowly and approached the man without making a sound. She pointed the gun at the back of his head.

"Don't move," she said calmly and the man froze, "don't even breathe. Put the papers slowly on the desk and put your hands up."

He put the papers down and put his hands up slowly. In a split-second, the man turned and went for Malloy's gun disarming her and tackling her to the ground. With the impact, the gun slid away and the man punched her in the face. She blindly went for his throat and rolled so that he would be under and punched him but the man kneed her in the stomach making her groan with pain.

In the next room, MacTavish and Ghost froze.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ghost confused.

"Aye, it's coming from Malloy's room," replied MacTavish worried both grabbing their guns and ran to her room.

They entered the room their guns pointed at the two figures struggling on the floor.

"Price, what the hell are you doing?" shouted MacTavish.

"Price?!" asked Malloy in disbelief as she laid there on the floor with Price clutching at her throat. He looked down at her looking shocked, releasing her immediately.

"Lisa?" asked Price with his eyes wide.

They both got up slowly and stared at each other.

"I thought you were dead," said Price softly.

"I thought _you_ were dead!" exclaimed Malloy.

"You two know each other?!" asked Ghost.

* * *

**Teehee :3 I was a bit naughty leaving you hanging like this. Don't worry I will upload another chapter this weekend :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, here is another chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Malloy and Price stared at each other for a while with MacTavish and Ghost still looking confused. After a few seconds, Malloy and Price burst out laughing and hugged each other tightly with Price raising Malloy from the ground and spinning. They finally stepped away from each other still smiling.

"So you were the prisoner huh?" asked Malloy looking at the rags he was wearing.

Price nodded, "Yes, but right now all I want to know is what you are doing here in the UK."

"We will talk after you change. What were you doing in my room/office?"

"This is my room lass."

"Don't worry Price we'll find you another room," said MacTavish. "In the meantime let me find you some clothes."

They all went to the mess hall for dinner after Price had taken a shower and changed into cameo pants and green shirt with the usual boonie hat. Everybody looked up from their food staring at them as they entered.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet someone. This is Captain John Price, he may look old but I think he has still got it in him," joked Malloy.

"He was my Captain years ago. Well, he still is," smiled MacTavish.

"He's the prisoner in the gulag that the 141 has rescued earlier today. Price, this is my team, Sergeants Daniels and Allen, Private Collins, Sergeant First Class Petrov and my right-hand man Lieutenant Williams."

They all stood up and saluted the Captain.

"As you were," said Price and then turned to Malloy, "they're disciplined."

"Very," laughed Malloy.

They sat down and ate dinner together and afterwards they all went to the rec room to relax before going to bed except for Ghost, MacTavish, Price, Malloy and Williams. MacTavish took out cigars of the brand Villa Clara's and offered one to Price which he gladly took.

"Don't tell me he got you hooked up on those?" asked Malloy.

"They're smooth," replied MacTavish. "You can't deny that the old man has taste."

Malloy offered cigarettes to Williams and Ghost and they took one. There was a cloud of smoke engulfing them and after a while Ghost spoke.

"How did you two meet?" asked Ghost.

"It's a funny story actually," smiled Price looking at Malloy who started laughing. "About ten years ago, the Delta Force and the S.A.S. were working together with the objective of eliminating a terrorist, Wazir Abboud. Her father was part of the force and was staying in the UK at that time; we were training together. One day, I see Gaz dragging a teenage lass by her arm. She had short light brown hair and evil green eyes."

"They weren't evil!" said Malloy.

"They were angry then," said Price mockingly. "Gaz told me that he had caught her sneaking around the base. I asked her what the bloody hell she was doing there and she replied that her father had promised her that they were going out that day. A few moments later I saw Charles Malloy jogging towards us with a confused look on his face."

He paused to inhale his cigar, everyone listening closely slumping on their chairs.

"I remember the words exactly asking her, 'Lisa, what the hell are you doing here?'" Price paused for a moment and asked Malloy, "How did you manage to get into the base?"

"I sneaked in from the side and moved from a hanger to another to keep hidden," replied Malloy exhaling a puff of smoke.

"So that's where you officially met?" asked MacTavish.

"Yes," replied Malloy. "We met again when I entered the army; we were sent on a mission together."

"You were spraying bullets all over the place," laughed Price. "I trained her in CQB when she was still in the UK, only 16-years-old."

"Yeah, and it got me in trouble when a girl at Uni called me loser and I tackled her into the floor and punched her in the face," said Malloy.

"I was right when I said you were violent lass," said Price smiling.

"She got worse," said Williams earning a push from Malloy.

"From which branch are you Lieutenant?"

"The Marine Corps, sir."

"I knew someone from there. Staff Sergeant Griggs, you knew him?"

"Oh yes," sighed Williams. "He was dating my sister."

"Wait, you are Tamara's sister?!" exclaimed Price and Williams nodded. "How is she?"

"She's back in the States training new recruits. How do you know her sir?"

"Griggs wouldn't stop talking about her. They were sent to search and neutralise Al-Asad, she was one of the few lucky ones to escape the nuclear attack."

Williams nodded and smiled sadly and there were a few moments of silence.

"Before, you said that you both of you thought that you were dead," said MacTavish, "what happened?"

Price and Malloy sighed at this remembering at what had happened years back.

"Two days before Operation Kingfish, Lisa was sent on a mission in Afghanistan," said Price.

"We were sent to collect Intel with regards to a potential ally of Kingfish. That is all we knew at that time," said Malloy. "My team and I were led by Lieutenant Jackson and our objective was to search building by building in a small town with me covering their six. However, it did not go smooth as we walked straight into a trap. The building we were in was rigged to blow. When it exploded, I was separated from my team and a pile of rubble collapsed on me. I was unconscious; the team could not get to me from the other side and thought I was K.I.A. when they did not hear from me."

"So they left you there?" asked Ghost.

"They did not have much choice, the local militia was closing in and they had to push forward."

"Suddenly, I got a call from Charles telling me his daughter was killed during a mission," sighed Price, "and that the funeral was going to be the same day we would have left for the mission."

"I'm offended you did not attend my funeral Price," joked Malloy.

"How did they know you were still alive then?" asked MacTavish confused.

"They knew because two days later I woke up underneath a fine layer of rubble. I was weak, disoriented and had a broken leg. I went for my radio and tried to contact base with the little strength I had left. When I had finally managed to contact someone the idiot thought it was a joke. I gave him my security number and finally realised that I was telling the truth. He told me, 'soldier, your funeral is happening right now.' I told him to send a Goddamn rescue team and they finally did and I saw my father leading it."

"I'm guessing that when you went back home your father told you that I had been killed during a mission," said Price and Malloy nodded.

"Now, we're all united together again," said Ghost.

"All with one objective," continued MacTavish.

"Kill Makarov," they all said together.

"That son of a bitch," added Williams and they all smirked.

* * *

**Ok soldiers! This was a relax chapter just getting to know a bit about how Price and Malloy knew each other. I really hope you're having fun reading this! :D show me some love! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! :D another chapter is up!**

* * *

Malloy was in her room studying some documents and trying to figure out the connection between them. She realised that she needed some signatures from Ghost and Soap.

'I fuckin' hate paper work,' thought Malloy angrily.

She still did not manage to find out who this F. Castro was; no hint of this individual's identity. The Major was at a loss as well; everyone's doing their best to find out. This individual had purchased armament the same days as Makarov.

'That's what we need, another damn enemy.'

Her phone started ringing and she sighed hoping someone would save her from this boredom.

"Hello."

"Lisa, it's your father."

"Dad?" she asked confused. "How can I help you?"

"I am at your base at the moment. I need to talk to you; can you go outside please because I am lost here."

"Coming; just keep going further into the base. I'll see you soon."

She hung up, straightened herself and took a last look at the mirror making sure that her uniform, the standard US Army attire, was neat and went outside to wait for a military vehicle with her father in it. After a few minutes she saw a vehicle approaching and stopped near her. A man got out wearing a green uniform with military decorations attached to his left side of his chest and four stars on his shoulders. He looked smart and had fearless light green eyes, a soft face and a light brown mixed with grey moustache. The hair which was showing under the green beret matched the colour of his moustache.

"Sir, welcome to the base," saluted Malloy.

"As you were. Come here honey, give your old man a hug," he said opening his arms smiling.

Malloy smiled and hugged her dad. "It's been too long. What brings you down here?"

"America is in trouble," he said in a serious voice.

Malloy's eyes got wider. "Thank God we stayed here then. Before we go to my office to discuss this further, I need to show you something."

As they were walking, Malloy spotted Williams jogging with Red.

"Hey Fox, have you seen the 141?" asked Malloy.

"They're in the rec room talking with the rest of the squad. Sir," saluted Williams, "it is a great pleasure to see you again."

"How are you Lieutenant?" saluted the General before turning to Red. "Who are you, soldier?"

Red saluted and said, "Sergeant First Class Alexandra Petrov sir."

"At ease," he said turning to Malloy, "she is the Russian you told me about?"

Malloy nodded smiling. "Carry on," she said and started walking to the rec room with her father.

"This place is not bad. At least Shepherd is keeping you in a decent place. Is he still annoying and full of himself?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Yes, he is," she laughed. "It is quite bearable though. The men here treat us very well and are at our disposition 24/7."

"You look stressed," her father said noticing how pale she was, "and you lost weight."

"I'm fine Dad. It's not the missions that are stressing me, it's the paper work and the fact we have a dangerous terrorist on the loose."

They entered the room and the 141 and the rest of her team were discussing some issues that they didn't even notice them.

"Wait a second," whispered the General in disbelief, "that man." He started walking forward and stopped. He shouted, "John Price?"

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked up. Price stood up and stared at the man who called his name. The General smiled at him.

"Charles Malloy!" shouted Price and ran forward, briefly hugging the General and shaking his hand.

"This is a wonderful surprise Price! I am so glad you're ok and alive!" laughed Charles.

"Likewise my friend," smiled Price.

"I think I should introduce myself," said Charles turning to the other soldiers. "My name is General Charles Malloy, US Army. I have heard of the Task Force 141," he said smiling turning to the men.

Everyone stood up and saluted the General and the latter did the same. "Do not let me interrupt you," and he turned to Malloy, "Shall we?" Malloy nodded but before proceeding outside he continued, "Price, why don't you join us?"

At that Price nodded and followed them outside. "Lisa, call Williams to your office as well."

They started walking to their quarters and the General looked confused. They entered the room and Charles saw two bunk beds on the right side and a small desk opposite of them with papers all over and a laptop open. On the left side of the room there was a small bathroom.

"Lisa, we need to find you a bigger office," said Charles.

"It's supposed to be just a room. I asked for a desk because they did not have a spare office," replied Malloy. "I'm managing so I'm not complaining."

Williams entered the room and settled on the side. The General settled his beret on the desk and sat down. Malloy and Williams sat down on the bed and Price leaned his back against the wall.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a situation. The Russians have invaded the US and are taking over Washington D.C. bit by bit. The Rangers are doing their best right now, however, we are probably going to request the Marines' assistance," the General said turning to Williams, "your sister will be sent for support real soon just so you know."

"Thank you for informing me sir," said Williams sounding worried.

"Don't worry. Your sister is as tough as nails," smiled Charles reassuring her.

"Why are you telling us this if we are not requested there?" asked Price.

"We believe that Makarov is using America as a distraction and trying to hinder our resistance at the same time. He's a bastard," said Charles bitterly. "The real deal is in Russia; we suspect that there will be a possible missile launch near Petropavlovsk. Shepherd will give you a debriefing soon. In the meantime, I will return to the States to try and control the situation." He stood up and turned to Malloy and Price, "Would you accompany me outside?"

"Of course," smiled Malloy.

The General walked outside with Price and Malloy following him. Williams went to join the others. Outside, the skies were grey and it was windy.

"It's going to rain soon," said Price looking at the sky.

"I'd better move my plane will depart in one hour. We will meet again in the future Price," said Charles shaking his hand. "Lisa, take care of yourself; if you need anything, I'm just a call away understood?"

"Yes, thank you," said Malloy smiling at him.

Malloy went back to her room to continue working as the others went to the rec room to enjoy their time off. She settled at her desk and continued searching on her laptop while writing some notes. Her desk was a mess, papers were everywhere and she silently hoped that no one would need something from her. After writing down for what it seemed forever, there was a knock on her door.

"Enter."

MacTavish entered the room holding some files.

"Please, don't tell me that you need a report," implored Malloy.

Soap laughed. "Don't worry; I just need some signatures, that's all." He looked at her desk which was overflowing with papers. "You sure need to tidy up."

"I know," said Malloy desperately, "I have been too busy to clean my desk. Will you help me please?"

Outside was raining and thunder sounded from afar. MacTavish didn't have anything else to do and he was secretly looking forward to spend some time alone with her.

"Aye, I'll help you," said Soap.

"Great!" cheered Malloy, "I'll reward you Captain."

"I look forward to that," smiled MacTavish and Malloy smiled back. "Let's try and categorise them," he continued picking up files and papers.

They started filing and sorting the papers out trying to find out where the loose pages are coming from.

"Your father's a Green Beret. Impressive," said MacTavish reading some papers, "You have the same face."

"Yes, I've been told that," she smiled as she turned to the papers she was holding in her hands, "Damn it, Price made it worse the other time he started flipping through my stuff," said Malloy concentrating on the pages trying to figure out where they should be filed. MacTavish took the pages from her hand and put them into a file he was holding. "Thanks!"

"You have to be more organised," said MacTavish grabbing another file.

"I know, I have no excuse for it," she said while taking her jacket off. She was wearing a tan t-shirt underneath with her dog tags swaying with her every move. "These last months were unbelievable."

MacTavish grabbed a closed file and opened it to see a woman looking at him. She had dark brown eyes, black hair and very tanned skin. It seemed that her eyes looked deep into your soul sending shivers down his spine. Malloy grabbed the file hurriedly from his hands and said in a low voice, "I know where that goes."

"Who is she?"

"Not important. Let's concentrate on the loose papers."

He did not insist on it as he saw how it frustrated her. After an hour filing the papers, they could see the desk's surface again. Everything was organised and Malloy let out a sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you Soap?"

"You would have a dirty desk, lass," joked MacTavish.

"Good one," laughed Malloy.

"What about that reward?" he smiled looking into her green eyes.

"Come here," she said opening her arms.

He walked towards her and she put her arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he could feel her soft cheek brushing against his. Her hair and skin smelled of fruit making him go crazier. As they start to pull apart, they froze with their faces inches away from each other. MacTavish could feel his heart beating faster and harder against his chest and Malloy started to blush. He went closer until he could feel her breath on his face. Malloy got closer to him, they both tilted their heads to the side, closed their eyes, and finally, their lips met.

* * *

**What did you think?! Teehee :3 Thank you for your reviews and favourites soldiers! I appreciate each and every one of them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It continues! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Thank you Darkmyr for your continued support throughout this fic! :D **

* * *

The feeling of his lips on hers made Malloy's head spin. She could feel his grip tighten around her back pulling her closer, their chests pressing against each other. Malloy ran her fingers through his Mohawk, the kiss getting more passionate their lips pressed hard on each other's. Her mind exploded; she was enjoying the moment with a million questions buzzing in her thoughts, 'Was Charlene right? Did she feel something for him that even she didn't realise until that moment? Is this wrong?' Her thoughts and actions were interrupted as the door swung open.

"Lisa, do you have the-?" said Price stopping in mid-sentence.

MacTavish and Malloy broke apart instantly both looking the opposite way embarrassed.

"What did you need, Price?" she said in a low voice.

"Ferelli's file," he replied staring at MacTavish who was avoiding his eye contact.

Malloy did not take a lot of time to find it as everything was organised and in its place. She handed him the file and Price thanked her as he walked out closing the door behind him. There was an awkward silence in the room and Malloy did not have any idea what to do or say.

'God dammit,' she thought.

'Shite, what do I do now?' thought MacTavish thinking about his next move. "I'd better go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure," she said blushing again and he exited the room.

'Very smooth; very bloody smooth,' he thought to himself angrily. He shouldn't have done it, things were already getting complicated. He couldn't resist her, he was waiting a long time to pluck the courage to ask her out or tell her something but he always choked. Now that the time was perfect to make a move, he was interrupted by, of all people, Price. He entered his room and there was Price searching for something.

"It seems that you have a habit of searching through people's things, Price," said MacTavish.

Price turned around and said, "I am looking for Ghost's report."

MacTavish went to search for the file and handed it to him but Price did not move.

"So," Price started looking at the files and then back at him, "what happened back there?"

MacTavish was taken by surprise. He did not imagine Price to discuss the matter further and did not know what to say.

"It was nothing," he finally said.

"Nothing? It looked like something to me," Price said staring at him.

MacTavish stared at him; it seemed that the old man was irritated by what he saw.

"Listen son, you can do what you want; it's your life after all," he said moving closer to him, "However, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, understood?"

MacTavish was a bit in shock to hear him say those words. Price was always over-protective even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, sir," said MacTavish and Price went out the room with the files in his hand.

* * *

"Fuck! This is not happening!" said Malloy to herself, banging her head softly against the wall. Williams entered the room with a bottle of water in her hand and stared at Malloy for a moment.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing?" she asked confused as she went to stop her.

Malloy stopped, turned to her with a pouting face and said, "MacTavish and I kissed each other."

Williams stared at her with her mouth open and Malloy closed it with her hand.

"I was right!" she cheered but was serious after seeing the look on her friend's face. "Why are you feeling this way? It's great, no?"

"No, it is not," said Malloy in a sad voice. "First of all, it's against the rules; secondly, it will be awkward when I'm around him; thirdly; Price walked in on us."

Williams replied, "First, fuck the rules; second, you're mature adults you'll work it out; third, are you fuckin' serious?!"

Malloy nodded. "We were... you know... and Price opened the door asking me about a file."

"Ouch," said Williams her eyes wide pursing her lips. "Listen, right now the most important thing to do is clear it with Soap. Do you intend on taking it further?"

"No way, Fox. Come on; think about it the only time we could afford going out together would be in the middle of a battle. We don't have time for a relationship," said Malloy imagining her and Soap cuddling in the middle of a firefight. She shook off the idea from her head.

"I don't agree with you. Lisa, we're all human and we all have needs. So what if we're soldiers? We're still women! We still put on make-up when we go out; we still dress up and we still have feelings. I would give it a chance if I were you," Williams said grabbing her bottle and went out of the room leaving Malloy more confused than before.

* * *

The day after, the E.T.F. and some of the 141 were on the helicopter on the way to Russia all geared up wearing snow cameo and a parachute. The women had their grey adjustable balaclavas below their chin so that their face is uncovered.

"We're connected. General Shepherd you're online with Captain Price," said Soap.

"Welcome back Price. I see you're already back in the game," said Shepherd.

"I needed some practice, sir," replied Price.

"Let's get back to business. America is in ruins, Makarov's using it as a scapegoat. Furthermore, the Russians managed to crack the ACS making everything worse. What is this image I am seeing on my screen Price?"

"Let's say that this is our own distraction, sir."

"Price get your head straight, you've been locked away for too long. Our main objective is eliminating Makarov. Do not forget that."

"We need to end this war today, Shepherd. There's no time-"

"That's an order! You have to-"

*Beep*

"Hmm," said Price, "looks like we lost our connection." Malloy smirked.

"Ok, we're here. Let's go!" shouted Soap indicating the team to parachute. The women pulled up their balaclavas and wore their protective eyewear which was resting on their helmet. Ghost, Roach, Price and Soap went first and the E.T.F. followed them. The visibility wasn't clear so everyone got separated when they landed.

"Price, I cannot see Roach on my satellite feed," said Soap through his earpiece. "I can see Red, Allen and Daniels near Ghost to the far east. I lost Shadow and Fox as well. Collins is with me."

"I got Roach with me, Soap," said Price.

"Fox and I landed about 15 miles, East-South-East from the base," said Malloy. "We'll meet you there."

"Roger, we will regroup if we have the chance. If not, proceed with the mission," said Price.

"Copy that," replied Malloy and started moving with Williams to the objective.

"It's fuckin' cold here," said Allen.

"Welcome to Russia," said Red moving with Ghost.

"Contact at our 12," said Price looking through his scope, "Five men armed with rifles and a German Shepherd."

"I hate dogs," said Malloy and Soap together.

Williams chuckled but stopped immediately when she saw Malloy glaring at her. She could only see her eyes under the balaclava but their stare was enough to shut her up.

"I got six men armed with rifles and frag grenades," said Ghost and turned to the women, "we'll eliminate them together." They nodded and got in position and started firing with M14EBR equipped with suppressor.

"He's down," said Allen.

"Tango down," said Daniels.

"He's dead," said Red.

"We're clear, let's move," said Ghost.

They managed to get closer to the sub until they heard Price shouting, "We've been spotted! Go loud!"

"Roach use the Predator to take 'em out!" shouted Soap.

Roach was managing the Predator and start taking out hostiles and enemy helicopters.

"Watch your fire! Friendlies at your 12!" shouted Ghost as they approached the others.

"Where are Shadow and Fox?" asked Price.

"We're coming at your six Price," replied Williams. "Where's Soap?"

"He's on the other side with Collins," replied Price. "Soap, we've managed to regroup and we're moving up."

"Roger that. We're moving to your position now."

"That's a lot of soldiers," said Collins firing back.

"Stay frosty Collins. Don't worry, I got your back," said Soap reassuring her. She was the youngest in the Task Force and everyone was a bit protective of her. MacTavish knew that Lisa took care of her well and he didn't want something bad happen to Collins.

"I'm entering the sub now," they heard Price saying through their earpiece. "Cover me. I'm gonna need a few minutes."

"Roger," said Ghost, "Roach follow me!"

"Two trucks incoming!" shouted Malloy. "Roach, take 'em out!" A few seconds later, they see an explosion.

"Multiple targets eliminated. Good work Roach," said Soap.

"Thanks, sir," replied Roach.

Soap was concentrating on eliminating the enemy when he heard a scream a few metres away from him. He turned sharply, shocked to see what had happened and saw Collins on the floor, a small pool of blood surrounding her upper body.

"Bollocks!" said Soap running towards her panicked. "Collins is hit!"

"Damn! I'm coming to your position. Stay put," said Malloy and turned to the others and told them, "Cover me!"

"We got your back," said Ghost and she sprinted off.

MacTavish dragged Collins from her vest to safety while laying suppressing fire. He pulled down her balaclava so that she could breathe easily. He examined her left shoulder where she was shot, her eyes wide with fear looking at him.

"You're going to be alright," he said patching her up. He saw Malloy approaching their position while firing her weapon at the enemies.

"What happened?" asked Malloy going down on her knees near MacTavish to examine the wound.

"I was careless Captain, I'm sorry," whispered Collins her eyes tearing up.

"It's ok Collins, focus on staying awake," said Malloy and noticed Collins' eyes were drooping.

"Collins, wake up!" shouted Soap gently slapping her face and her eyes tried to open.

"Lainey! If you close your fuckin' eyes I'll kick your ass from here back to America!" shouted Malloy and Collins' eyes opened up. Malloy let out a sigh of relief and turned to Soap.

"We need to cover this position for now until Price is finished, then we'll carry her to the exfil point," said Malloy and MacTavish nodded. He felt guilty that he did not manage to protect a fellow soldier from harm. They thought the worst had passed until they heard Ghost shouting and panicking.

"Price! Do you copy? The silo doors are open! I repeat, the silo doors are open!"

"Good," said Price with a satisfied voice.

They saw missiles launching in the air everyone with their mouth open looking up.

"Proklyatiye (_damn_)," said Red astonished.

"Price! What the fuck?!" shouted Williams angrily into her earpiece.

"We got a missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!" shouted Ghost anxiously.

"Let's get the hell outta here," said Malloy placing Collins up on her shoulders and turned to MacTavish, "Cover us."

MacTavish nodded and said, "Let's move!"

* * *

Back at the base, the soldiers were tense and could not understand Price's actions at all. They were at the mess hall trying to eat something but the majority of them were just playing with their food. Malloy was at the sick bay with Collins and MacTavish and Ghost were in their room. Price was by himself and nobody was talking to him. All of a sudden, Williams' mobile started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yo Charlene, it's Tammy," said the voice on the other end.

"Tamara? Are you calling in the middle of a fight?!" exclaimed Williams hearing loud crashes and explosions.

"Yes and no. We're in a building taking cover from falling stuff."

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker," she said as Malloy walked in and sat near them. Williams turned to Malloy and said, "It's Tamara, she's calling from Washington."

"Tammy, what's up?" asked Malloy.

"Not much. It looks like the sky is falling that's all. We're waiting for the Rangers to regroup and move up."

"Sky is falling?" asked Allen confused.

"Apparently, missiles neutralised numerous Russian hostiles. It saved our fuckin' lives; it's like something sent from above." At that moment they all looked at Price and he smirked.

Williams sighed and said, "Thank Price Tammy, because he was the one who launched it your way."

"I'll buy him some cigars when I see him. I can see Sergeant Foley, I gotta go; Semper Fi little sis'."

"Semper Fi Tammy," smiled Williams and hung up.

Williams and Allen got up and walked to Price and both hugged him. He was surprised at this action but hugged them back.

"What was that for?" asked Price confused.

"For saving my sister," said Williams.

"And my comrades," smiled Allen.

He nodded at them and continued eating. They both smiled and went to their quarters. Malloy got up and followed them outside. Back in her office/room, Malloy was writing the report on the mission.

"Who would have guessed about Price's intentions huh?" asked Williams as she was playing with her mobile on the top bunk.

"Price is a wise man; he always knows what he is doing," said Malloy as she typed away on her laptop. "I need you to do me a favour. Can you please take these papers and have Ghost sign them?"

"Yes, sure," she said as she slid down and took the papers from her. She went into the next room and knocked.

"Come in." Williams opened the door and entered the room.

"I need you to-" she started but stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at Ghost. He was wearing just green pants and his torso exposed revealing a sculpted body and scars. He had messy short brown hair and a smooth shaven face, his hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Let me get a shirt," he smiled as Williams realised that she was staring and started to blush.

"What did you need Lieutenant?" he asked putting a white shirt on.

"I... um... Malloy needs some signatures from you," she stammered handing over the papers.

Ghost took a look at them and started signing them noticing Williams was looking down embarrassed he smiled and said, "Is there something wrong Williams?"

"No, everything's fine," she said staring at him and added, "Is it normal to greet people half-naked?"

Ghost looked at her and smirked, "Have you never seen a man without his shirt on?"

"The point is that at least you would have the decency to put something on before letting anyone in," she said crossing her arms.

"I did not know that the Marines were so touchy."

"We're not. We're tough as hell."

"And yet, you freaked out because you saw a man without a shirt," he said mocking her.

Williams gritted her teeth and said, "Just sign the papers so I can go back to my room."

Ghost handed her the papers and she started to walk to the door when he said something that irritated her.

"I believe that what I said at the bar was true. You _are_ a sucky Marine," said Ghost to her back.

She stopped and turned around slowly. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," smiled Ghost. "Come on, I saw you during the mission. You were sitting behind a container and let us do all the work. Is that what they teach you in the Marine Corps?"

"You! How dare you?!" exclaimed Williams angrily. "Marines are one of the most skilled branches in the world!"

"Oh?" he said walking towards her, his face inches away from hers. "Then prove it."

"What do you have in mind?" she smiled maliciously.

"A small competition between us. Let's meet outside and we'll decide there."

"What's the catch?" she asked.

Ghost paused for a moment, thinking about it. "If I win, you'll have to run around the base with a half-top and shorts."

Williams stared at him and asked, "And if I win?"

"Well, if you win I will buy you coffee and a big piece of carrot cake."

"You remember from when I told you at the bar what my favourite cake is?" asked Williams surprised.

"Of course," said Ghost, "You thought I wasn't paying attention?"

"No, it's because it looked like you were spacing out. I now realise that's just how your face looks like," she said smirking.

"You won't laugh when I win this," he said.

"It's on, Brit!" Williams said poking his chest and went out. She went into her room and Malloy was concentrating and writing and looked up to see who came in.

"You look angry," said Malloy as Williams threw the papers on her desk and went to the wardrobe.

"That jerk told me I wasn't doing anything during the mission and stated that all Marines are like this," she said as she changed into black track pants and a grey jumper with 'US Navy' on it.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"He challenged me to a competition to see who the best is."

"And what's in it for you?" asked Malloy chewing her biro.

"He'd have to buy me coffee and carrot cake."

Malloy started laughing softly and Williams turned from her mirror to face her.

"What?"

"Ghost's cunning. Subtle way to take you out on a date," smiled Malloy.

"At least I'll get cake. That is the most essential thing in this competition," she said going out slightly slamming the door behind her.

Malloy shook her head and still smiling continued to work.

* * *

**It's funny how you never notice something that it's happening in your life but others detect it immediately! xD **

**I wanted to ask you guys if this chapter is too long because I was thinking that my previous chapters were a bit short. So I would know how much I should fit in in one chapter :) ****Tell me what you think; review or PM.**

**Happy weekend! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Williams walked outside and started jogging towards Ghost who was wearing the same white t-shirt and dark green pants.

"I thought you weren't going to come love," he said smirking.

"Me? Not come? No way; and don't call me that," she said sternly warming up.

"Whatever you say Marine," he grinned.

"How do you wanna do this?" she asked.

"Let's start jogging and then we'll see. I'll try to go easy on you," he winked.

"Worry about yourself, Brit," she replied raising her eyebrows as they started jogging together. They jogged for about half an hour when finally Ghost spoke.

"Let's sprint until the shooting range. Three, two, one, go!"

They sprinted as fast as they could but Ghost was faster and finished first. He went near the range where there was some water and threw a bottle at Williams and she caught it in one hand.

"Better luck next time Fox," he said panting drinking some water and wetting his head and water started dripping from his face to his chest. The white t-shirt got wet and stuck to his body revealing his muscles bulging from underneath as he breathed.

"Is everything ok, sunshine?" he said smiling noticing she was staring at him.

Williams rolled her eyes and drank some water. She ignored him and said, "What's next?"

"Shooting range; the one that shoots the most targets wins," he said checking her out from her top to bottom. "I can't wait to see that body," he smirked.

"You won't because I'm going to win Lieutenant," she said shoving him aside.

They both grabbed a USP .45 and Williams started shooting. She shot down all the targets at once and looked at Ghost and told him, "Beat that."

Ghost went up to the range and started aiming and shooting at the targets. As he aimed for his last target, he shot and missed it.

"Bloody hell," he said with a grimace lowering his gun. "I lost."

"You did that on purpose!" said Williams grabbing his arm and turned him around so that he could face her.

"I swear I didn't!" he said raising his arms.

"Meh, that was a waste of time," she said placing the gun in its place. "It was obvious that I was better."

"That seems the case," sighed Ghost. "So! Saturday at six?" he asked smiling at her.

"Whatever," she replied as she walked away leaving Ghost smirking.

* * *

The Captain was on her bed reading a book for the umpteenth time. She needed to buy some new books because she had read everything and it was getting boring. Williams entered the door all sweaty; she grabbed a t-shirt and shorts she wore as PJs and went to take a shower. Malloy went into the bathroom as Williams was in the shower which had frosted glass.

"Let me guess," said Malloy, "you have a date."

"That Brit lost on purpose. He's an idiot."

"Because he's hot doesn't mean he's an idiot Charlene," said Malloy leaning against the sink.

"He's ok I guess. He didn't even put on a shirt when I went in with the papers before."

"You saw him half-naked?!" exclaimed Malloy. "Is he a 10?"

Williams grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before going out of the shower. She stared at Malloy for a moment and giggled.

"He's a 100 girl!" she finally said. "That body was chiselled by Michelangelo."

"When's the date?" asked Malloy going back outside to sit on her bed.

"It's not a date! It's an... outing," she replied drying herself and putting on some clothes before joining Malloy. "Saturday at six; what am I going to wear?"

"Jeans and something warm I guess. It's cold outside. Wear some make-up, let your hair down and show him your awesomeness!" laughed Malloy hugging her.

"Oorah," cheered Williams. "Enough about me; did you talk to MacTavish?"

Malloy sighed and rubbed her forehead before shaking her head. "It's embarrassing. We're not even looking at each other. After the incident with Collins he's been avoiding me. I think he feels guilty about it."

"Then that's one more reason to talk to him. He's blaming himself for what happened. Go talk to him, at least you'll ease his conscience; he must feel miserable right now."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," said Malloy.

* * *

The day after was quite relaxing as everyone was taking it easy after the mission. Malloy and Red decided to pay a visit to Collins to the sick bay.

"It seems Roach beat us to it," said Red as she saw him sitting on her bed laughing with her.

"Hello guys," smiled Malloy and Roach jumped from the bed and nearly fell.

"M-ma'am!" he stammered saluting her.

"Relax Roach," she replied and he lowered his hand and turned to Collins.

"I'll come back later," he told her and she nodded and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Red.

"I'm a bit numb and dizzy from the medication," replied Collins.

"What exactly happened yesterday?" asked Malloy with a serious face. At that Collins looked down ashamed when she remembered of the day before.

"I told you ma'am, I was careless."

"Distracted is more likely," said Red and Collins stared at her.

"How's your family Lainey?" asked Malloy.

"Everybody's fine," she replied looking at the side.

"Don't lie to me Private," said Malloy and Collins' eyes started watering and after a while she talked.

"My dad got drunk again and beat up my mother. It was so severe she ended up in the hospital."

"Why didn't you say something?" said Red sitting next to her.

"I don't know, I panicked I guess," said Collins tears streaming down her face.

"Would you like me to send you back to the US so that you can tend to your mother?" asked Malloy.

"No ma'am, my aunt is taking care of her. I will stay here where I am needed the most," replied Collins trying to keep a straight face.

"We're a family Lainey, we're all sisters," smiled Red holding her hand.

"We're here whenever you need us," smiled Malloy and Collins nodded trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

Malloy went back to the soldiers' quarters where MacTavish's office was. She decided to clear up some things between them. She knocked on his door and a voice said come in.

"Price, have you seen MacTavish?" she asked.

Price looked up from the papers he was studying and said, "Last thing he told me was that he was going to the gym."

She thanked him and went to the gym which was near the shooting range. She entered the building and heard the rhythm of the sounds of weights being lifted and dropped. There weren't a lot of soldiers, probably all were resting or goofing around. She spotted MacTavish at the far end of the gym who was sitting down lifting weights with his right hand listening to music from his mp3. He was wearing baggy shorts and a tank top looking at his own arm while lifting the weights. Malloy observed him for a moment his biceps bulging with every movement, his neck was strong and muscled. She exhaled slowly noticing how nervous she was, probably because she had no idea what to tell him or maybe it's because she was remembering the way he held her and kissed her. She cleared her mind before approaching him.

"Hey," she said smiling slightly at him. MacTavish looked up surprised, put down the weights and yanked out the earphones.

"Hey mate," he said panting, standing up and drinking some water. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just came here to talk to you."

MacTavish looked at her for a few seconds and nodded, "Aye, what do you need?"

"It's about Collins."

He looked down and sat again lifting the weights, this time with his left arm and concentrated on it. Malloy sighed and sat down on the floor, crossed her legs and looked at him.

"It's not your fault, Soap. I went to talk to her this afternoon, she admitted she was distracted."

"If I had been more careful, all of this could have been avoided," he said huffing.

Malloy touched his arm to stop him. He looked at her and put the weights on the floor.

"She has family problems," continued Malloy, "these things happen and it's no use going over the 'could've' and 'should've' understood?" and MacTavish nodded. She sighed and continued, "Well, that one point is cleared."

"Is there something else?" he asked her.

Malloy gave him a puzzled look. She had hoped they would discuss the situation maturely but the way he was acting, it suggested he wasn't interested on discussing the matter further.

"Yes, there is. The situation where... you know..." she said trailing off. She did not know how to explain it without getting red.

MacTavish sighed and looked down and said, "Ignore it, it was a mistake."

She stared at him, taken aback by those words. Wait, what? Ignore it like nothing had happened?

"Mistake?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," he said coldly looking away from her.

"I understand," she said sternly standing up. "You should've thought of it before you kissed me then."

"No use going over the 'should've' and 'could've', right Captain?" he asked looking at her.

"You're an asshole," she said her eyes watering. She turned on her heel and walked out leaving MacTavish sighing and regretting what he had just said.

Malloy ran back to her quarters to avoid stopping and talking to people. She just wanted to be alone in her room. Angry at what had happened, she slammed the door and kicked the desk hard while letting tears flow freely from her eyes while grinding her teeth. She forgot the last time she had cried, her job does not permit her to be weak but she was human, everybody had their moment of weakness in their lives. It was a long time since she felt rejected by someone and it's never a pleasant feeling. Hearing the loud noises, Price opened her door shocked, seeing her looking down her face in her hands. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her.

"Lisa, what happened?" he asked concerned.

Malloy wiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"I may be old but I'm not daft," he said and saw Malloy smiling at him her eyes red from the crying. He hugged her for a brief moment and led her to her bed where they sat down next to each other.

"Is it Soap?" he asked.

Malloy's eyes shot upwards looking at him. Price realised that he hit the nail on the head.

"What did that bastard do?" he continued angrily.

"It's nothing Price. I'm a grown woman, I can handle this on my own don't worry about it."

"You sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows and Malloy nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you John," she smiled.

"I haven't heard you calling me by my first name in a long time lass," he chuckled, patted her on her back and got up and went to the mess hall to eat something leaving Malloy alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

Ghost was whistling while aiming down his billiard stick.

"Come on love, get in the hole," he said to himself. "Bollocks," he said as he missed the shot. MacTavish approached him, grabbed a stick to join him and shot a ball right in the hole. Ghost glared at him and then softened when he saw his face.

"You look terrible mate."

"Aye," he said sadly.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Ghost aiming down again.

"She came looking for me actually," replied MacTavish leaning against the billiard table.

"When are you going out?"

"I kind of told her that it was a mistake and to forget about it."

Ghost stared at him and put down the billiard stick. He walked towards him and slapped him at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell's wrong with you?!" asked MacTavish angrily rubbing his head.

"You schmuck! You don't kiss a woman and then tell her it was a mistake! I'm surprised she did not punch you in your bloody face. That's disrespectful towards her; in other words it's like you said, 'Hey, thanks for the good time but you're not good enough for me'," said Ghost imitating his Captain's Scottish accent.

"I get it! There's no need to push it!"

"You've been telling me that you did not know how you were going to ask her out and things just fell into place when you kissed her," said Ghost.

"I got cold feet, ok?! I remembered what Price told me and panicked. I sure as hell don't want to hurt her," said MacTavish sighing.

"Too late mate, 'cause you already did. Go and apologise to her and if you're lucky she'll accept your apologies," said Ghost getting back to the game. MacTavish walked outside and Ghost said to himself, "What an arse. When it comes to being a Captain he's ace, but when it comes to women, he sucks at it."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody :) I have decided that I will be updating once a week instead. If you are enjoying this fic, please let me know in the Reviews! If you are not enjoying this, let me know as well and tell me the reason and I'll see what I can do. Love you all comrades!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so excited for this Chapter! xD I really hope you like it! Please tell me if you're enjoying the story or not!**

* * *

The rec room was quite silent on Saturday morning. Collins was the only one there, her left arm in a cast and sling sitting on the couch. The TV was on but she was staring at the ground, her eyes unfocused. At least the painkillers were working; she did not feel any pain. Not only her arm felt numb, but also her whole body and her emotions with them. She still felt ashamed about last week's mission, she was with the Captain of Task Force 141 and she did not manage to accomplish a simple objective. It was basic training: take cover, shoot at the targets and back to cover while reloading your weapon. She felt miserable and did not feel that she was worthy to be part of the Elite Task Force. There was nothing elite about her.

"Hey Collins!" shouted Allen and Collins forced herself to turn around to see Daniels, Allen and Williams walking towards her.

"Hi," she murmured resuming her previous position.

"You have been discharged. That's good!" said Daniels sitting next to her brushing Collins' brown hair out of her face.

"The Doctor said it will do me good to move a bit and not stay still in a bed."

"How are you feeling?" asked Williams sitting on the other side.

"I'm ok," lied Collins still looking down.

They heard the door open and saw Malloy and Red walk in and they approached them. Malloy stopped suddenly looking at Collins' face confused.

"What's with the face Private?" she asked.

"It's nothing ma'am, I'm ok," said Collins forcing a smile.

They all resumed talking and Williams walked towards Malloy who was playing billiard with Red.

"She's depressed," said Williams and Malloy and Red looked at her.

"Da, she stills blames herself. Her father has ruined her and her mother's lives," said Red shaking her head.

"That's for damn sure," said Malloy shaking her head and then turned to Williams, "and I don't think the medication is helping. The painkillers I took when I was shot made me go mad and then happy a second later."

"Collins! What medication are you taking?" asked Williams and Collins reached into her pocket and threw her a yellow bottle filled with pills. Williams caught it and read the label and threw it back to her. "Stop taking those pills; they have terrible side-effects."

Collins stared at her and said, "But ma'am, Doc told me to take them twice a day."

"And I'm ordering you to stop taking them," said Williams. "You'll feel some pain but you'll feel better psychologically. I'll suggest Doc alternative pills for you."

"Roger that," she said putting the bottle back into her pocket.

"Collins, you're breaking my heart seeing you depressed like that," said Malloy pouting. She paused for a moment and then went to the stereo and took out a CD from her pocket. She inserted the CD, pressed play and turned on the volume. Collins' head shot up as 'Don't stop me now' played; she loved Queen. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Williams and Malloy dancing funnily slow-motion at the start of the music and move their hips with the rhythm of the music. When the rhythm picked up, they started waving their hands in the air and moving their heads from one side to the other and making funny faces. Red started laughing and joined in with them. Daniels and Allen screaming grabbed Collins and started dancing with her.

'Just like the good old times,' thought Collins as she smiled.

Ozone, Archer, Roach and Ghost entered the room to investigate the loud music when they saw the women dancing and fooling around, singing loudly and laughing altogether.

"Yeaaahhh! Let's dance!" shouted Ozone joining the women and shaking his hips around making everyone burst out laughing. Ghost watched Williams dancing and shook his head while smiling and walked towards her.

"What's going on?" he asked shouting over the loud music. Williams grabbed him by the arm to the other side of the room.

"Collins is feeling a bit down so we thought we would cheer her up," said Williams.

Ghost nodded and walked towards Collins and grabbed her right hand and put his arm around her waist assuming a dance position and started dancing funnily and jumping around. Collins laughed so hard that tears started falling and her stomach hurt as she jumped around foolishly with him.

"Roach come 'ere," shouted Ghost as Roach came near them. Ghost gave Collins to him and said, "Show her what she taught you last time Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," smiled Roach and started jiving with her. Collins laughed at his attempt to dance but Roach continued because he loved seeing her smile.

Ghost walked towards Williams and told her, "Objective completed, Marine." She turned to him and smiled. She appreciated what he did to cheer her mate up. The music stopped and 'You're the one that I want' played. Ghost turned to Williams and raised his eyebrows. He suddenly started dancing and took off his jacket slowly and everyone started whistling. Williams started laughing and joined him dancing. Price and MacTavish walked in and saw Ghost fooling around and everyone cheering. Price shook his head, lighted a cigar and sat on the couch stomping his foot and nodding to the beat. All that MacTavish could see was Malloy dancing with Ozone, laughing together. Her radiant smile, those laughing eyes and her silky hair always tied up in a high ponytail; the way she moved with the grace of a woman until she picked up a gun and in an instant turned into a hardened soldier. He sighed and joined Price, together smoking a cigar.

"I'll be right back," said Malloy going out.

They continued laughing with Roach holding Collins by her waist and dancing together. Malloy walked in holding tubs of 'Ben and Jerry's' and spoons.

"Ice cream!" yelled Allen happily. The women screamed and grabbed a spoon and started opening the containers.

"You wanna join?" Red asked the men. They shrugged and grabbed a spoon digging it into the ice cream.

"You're the best Captain ever," cheered Collins.

"I aim to please," winked Malloy.

She still ignored MacTavish for what he had said to her the other day. This hurt more than Special Forces training, and that's saying something. Malloy shook her head.

'I need to toughen the fuck up,' she thought while eating some vanilla ice cream.

Ghost stood up, "I'll see you at six," he whispered in Williams' ear and slightly squeezed her arm as he walked outside leaving her blushing. At least everyone was concentrated on the ice cream to notice.

"Why don't we go to your office for a second, Soap?" asked Price putting out his cigar and MacTavish nodded in response.

* * *

They entered the office and Price waited for MacTavish to close the door and walk near him. Price punched him in the stomach and MacTavish groaned in pain and fell to the floor. He then grabbed him from the front of the shirt to pull him up, staring angrily in his eyes.

"I told you not to hurt her lad!"

"I didn't!" choked MacTavish.

"Then why in the bloody hell did I find her crying in her room?" he asked angrily.

MacTavish kept staring at him. She was crying? Ghost was right, and he thought by avoiding all of this, he would have prevented her from hurting.

"I'm sorry," said MacTavish looking down ashamed.

"Apologise to her not to me son," said Price letting him go.

"I admit it I'm no expert in this field. I barely had time to live, let alone go out with a woman these past years."

"I'm not an expert either, but having a woman in your life who loves you for who you are, is the best darn thing a man can have," said Price sighing and looked at MacTavish. "You are lucky that you may have found a woman who cares about you. Don't lose her."

"Sir?" asked MacTavish confused.

"Never mind," replied Price angrily and slammed the door behind him leaving MacTavish confused and sighing.

'What is he not telling me?'

* * *

"Oh boy, I'm so nervous," said Williams applying eyeliner in the bathroom.

"Calm down, it's just a date!" said Malloy who was playing chess on her laptop.

"Outing!"

"Whatever it is, it cannot be worse than a mission with the enemy chasing you firing at your ass."

"I know," said Williams and checked herself out in the mirror before going out. Her hair slightly curly was flowing freely rather than tied up in a ponytail; her eyes lined with natural make-up, some lip gloss and blusher against her dark skin. She was wearing a cream shirt with a dark brown blazer on top and jeans. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, wore brown gloves and went out of the bathroom and turned to Malloy.

"How do I look?"

"You look ravishing babe! You make me so proud," Malloy said pretending to wipe away a tear from her eye.

Williams laughed and said, "Off I go then."

"Good luck and enjoy yourself. Remember! Always use protection!"

"Funny," said Williams sarcastically grabbing her bag and went outside as they were going to meet just outside the barracks. Ghost was waiting for her near the car. He was wearing a blue shirt which was neatly tucked into his black jeans and a black jacket. He smiled as she walked towards him.

"Wow, you look different," said Ghost mesmerised at her appearance.

"I hope it's a good thing," said Williams nervously.

"Definitely, yes, of course," he stammered slightly panicked and Williams giggled. "You look beautiful."

She blushed at that compliment and said, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He flashed a smile at her. "Shall we, milady?" he asked opening the door for her and she laughed as she got in the car. They drove for about 15 minutes with Ghost trying to glance at her without being noticed. She looked so different with civilian attire, so radiant with her hair flowing he just wanted to run his fingers through it. They parked into a parking lot and he got out of the car and hurried to the other side to open the door for Williams who was already half out.

"I didn't imagine you as a gentleman," said Williams surprised.

"It's because I'm a rough soldier doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a woman," he winked.

The cafeteria was just around the corner with Ghost holding the door open for Williams and holding her chair before she sat down and he sat next to her.

'Wow, I guess I was mistaken about him,' she thought.

The waitress came and Ghost ordered coffee and carrot cake. "Make it a big piece of cake please," he said grinning at Williams and the waitress walked away. "May I call you Charlene?"

"Yes, of course."

"Where are you from?"

Williams looked in his eager eyes for a moment. "I'm originally from California but moved to New York with my sister to study at NYU ."

"That's where you met Malloy right?" asked Ghost and Williams nodded in reply. "How did you two meet?"

She started laughing. "I'm sorry but it's a funny story. I was working at the cafeteria at the University so that I can earn something on the side. Lisa and... Taylor came at the bar and ordered some drinks. I accidentally knocked down the glasses and she ended up soaking in soda. I was panicking because my boss had already warned me not to do anything stupid or he would fire me. Feeling a poke on my shoulder, I turned around and saw my boss glaring at me asking what had happened and I froze up. Lisa took all the blame saying that she was clumsy and knocked everything down. We became friends after that."

"Best way to meet someone then," he beamed.

"Definitely; I still think today that fate brought us together that night. We were taking very different courses from each other. I was studying to become a doctor and Lisa and Taylor were in Education to become Geography teachers. They were a year older than me; I was just starting back then." Williams looked down saddened remembering that night; they had laughed so hard and now it's all gone.

Ghost squeezed her hand briefly and said, "I'm sorry."

Williams smiled at him and said, "So, Simon! I can call you Simon, right?" and Ghost nodded. "I like your name," nodding in approval.

Ghost chuckled, "I'm glad you do."

"Tell me a bit about yourself. What about family?"

He was dreading that question and tried to avoid it. Luck was on his side when the waitress came with two large pieces of carrot cake and coffee. Williams cheered; it had been a long time since she had carrot cake. Her sister used to bake that cake whenever she felt sad.

"What did you learn at University?" asked Ghost.

"Are you avoiding my question Lieutenant?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I did not know I was being interrogated," he replied coldly.

Williams was a bit surprised at his tone of voice. She did not mean to be rude she just wanted to know more about him. He was so secretive and she tried to break the shell that was enclosing him.

"I apologise, I did not mean to be impolite."

"Don't worry about it," he poked her jokingly before turning solemn again. "I don't have a family, they're all dead."

"I'm so sorry," she said grievously.

"It's ok, it's been a long time ago," he said poking his fork through the cake remembering how his family was unfairly slaughtered. He was betrayed by his comrades and commander. He is still thankful that he was chosen for the 141 and met MacTavish and Roach who helped him remember that life was still worth living.

"That mission in Roba's drug cartel must have been tough," said Williams quietly looking at the coffee she was holding.

Ghost looked sharply at her. "I see you have read my file. Did your Captain teach you that? 'Cause she has a habit of doing it."

"She taught me to never let my guard down. I just wanted to know more about you that's all," she replied defensively.

"Yeah, that mission was strenuous," he said sipping his coffee. "What about _your_ family Charlene?"

"My sister is my family. No relatives, nothing."

"What happened to your parents?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions tonight," said Williams sounding nervous.

"You and the E.T.F. have been with us for months and I realised that all I know about you is that you are a very skilled soldier and anything I have read from your file. I'm trying to get to know you," replied Ghost with a soft voice.

Williams sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine. My father was an alcoholic and abusive. He would beat my mum and us every weekend when he would go out and drink with his friends. However, after a while, things got worse as he would return home drunk every night rather than just the weekends. All I can remember from my childhood is my mum screaming and my sister trying to defend us from him."

"What happened?" asked Ghost concerned.

She picked up a spoon and started stirring her coffee. "One night I arrive at my home after a night out with my friends and called for my mum." She stopped stirring and took a sip. "There was no reply. I rushed to her bedroom and saw her sprawled on the floor, blood everywhere and everything was upside-down. I walked closer and saw her eyes wide with fear. Witnesses said that my father was seen at the house during that time so he was charged with murder."

"So he was locked away in prison, right?"

"Wrong. There was lack of evidence so they released him."

"You told me he was dead. How did he die?" he asked her. Then he looked into her eyes and recognised that look. The same look he had when he saw his family dead on the floor; pain, anger, revenge. He had contemplated suicide that night but decided to eliminate all those bastards who had hurt him and his family.

"You killed him, didn't you?" he whispered and Williams kept a straight face and looked away from him. "I'm not judging you," he continued. "The atrocious things I did are unforgivable. The things you do for your loved ones, right mate?"

Williams smiled softly at him and it was her turn to squeeze his hand and he held it.

"I guess we can agree that we are both fucked up in our own way," she said and Ghost laughed. They finished eating and the sun was setting. Ghost paid the bill and suggested they go for a walk in a nearby park. It was early February so the trees had shed all their leaves but it was peaceful with couples cuddling on benches and children playing accompanied by their parents.

"It's so beautiful here! It reminds me of base back in America. We are surrounded by trees there which make the morning jogs more bearable," she giggled.

"I would love to see where you train and where you grew up," he said walking beside her.

She looked at him and said, "I would be glad to show you around and see how us 'Yanks' train."

He chuckled at that comment and saw Williams clutching her scarf closer to her body. He put his arm around her and squeezed her tightly as she looked up to him embarrassed not knowing how to react.

"It's getting a bit chilly isn't it?" he asked as he held her tight to him.

"So you thought you'd squish me because it's getting cold?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Body warmth! You know you get closer to someone so that you won't freeze," he said innocently.

"Mhmm," she smirked but did not complain further; she was shaking because the temperature dropped significantly. Ghost noticed she was shivering and decided to return to the base. Back at the base, he parked the car and accompanied Williams back to her room. When they reached the door, Williams turned to face him.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I had a great time," she smiled.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," he said smiling back.

Williams lowered her head not knowing what to say next but felt a hand under her chin and it pushed her head up. She looked up seeing Ghost looking intently at her getting closer. Her heart beat quickened and she was slightly panicking. But that feeling got replaced by other emotions when their lips met with Ghost still holding her chin with her thumb and index finger. She felt a rush of warmth in her body and felt her cheeks hot. They both slightly parted their lips, their tongues met, the kiss getting more heated ignoring the fact that they are in the corridor and anyone could see them. Ghost moved his hand from her chin to her face and his other arm stroking her waist pushing her against the wall. Williams put her arms around his back as they kissed passionately tilting their heads to the other side. MacTavish was walking down the corridor when he saw Ghost holding Williams. He stopped immediately and turned around walking fast and quietly outside the barracks. He started smiling as he decided to wait a bit; his paper work can wait.

Ghost and Williams finally parted, gasping for air both laughing. He pushed her hair from her face feeling its softness between his fingers. He smiled at her; she was so beautiful with such a charming personality.

"I must admit, I did not know you are so sweet," whispered Ghost grinning.

"You're full of surprises too, Simon. We'll just have to get to know each other more," she whispered back.

Ghost grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for tonight Charlene. Losing to you was the best decision I have ever made. Good night."

"Good night," she said watching him go into his room. She exhaled a deep breath and opened the door entering her room screaming with joy in her head.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? :D There is going to be a twist in the next chapter ;) Is Malloy hiding something...? We'll know in Chapter 16! *salute* Good day soldiers! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**And another chapter is up! Darkmyr, I thank you for your kind reviews. You make me so happy :3 I thank you as well, kind readers who have stuck so far with the ETF. Thanks for the favourites and for following the story. **

**Enjoy this chapter, comrades!**

* * *

Allen, Daniels and Malloy were in the mess hall on Sunday morning eating some breakfast. Allen and Daniels were eating scrambled eggs and sausages while Malloy was sipping her usual tea and eating some buttered toast. Ozone, Archer, Toad and Roach joined them at their table with their plates bulging with food.

"Damn boys, you sure are hungry this morning," said Allen staring at their plates.

"This is a normal meal for us," replied Toad indifferently.

"We need energy, we're growing men," smirked Ozone.

"Hey Malloy, do you ever drink coffee?" asked Archer watching her drinking tea from her mug.

Malloy shook her head. "I don't like coffee Archer."

"How do you even wake up in the morning?!" gasped Ozone.

Malloy looked at him and said sarcastically, "I open my eyes."

They all laughed and started digging into their plates.

"Where are the others?" asked Daniels. "We are supposed to start training in 15 minutes."

"You train on a Sunday?!" asked Roach surprised.

"Yes, we do," replied Allen. "The terrorists do not take a break and neither should we."

"How do you know? Have you asked them?" teased Archer.

"Have you?" sneered Allen and Archer mimicked her jokingly resulting in Allen slapping him on his back.

"There they are!" said Malloy to Williams and Collins. "Good morning sleepyheads. Williams, we start training in ten."

"Good morning everybody! It's a beautiful day!" cheered Williams as she went to fill her mug with coffee.

"Someone looks happy today," commented Collins sitting near Malloy. Her arm was still in a sling so she could not train but she still joined them at meals.

"You had sex didn't you?" asked Allen squinting her eyes. The men chocked on their food and Malloy burst out laughing.

"Whoa! That escalated quickly!" said Williams defensively. "No, I did not and even if I did it's none of your business."

"Mhmm," said Daniels and Allen together pursing her lips and raising their eyebrow. Williams just rolled her eyes.

MacTavish and Ghost walked in, went to grab some food and sat next to them. Ghost looked at Williams and smiled at her and she blushed and smiled shyly back. Everyone was talking loudly and concentrating on their food only Malloy and MacTavish noticed this. Maybe because they both knew what was going on between them. Their eyes met for a brief moment but Malloy looked away immediately settling her eyes on her empty plate. The door of the mess hall opened roughly and Red stood in the doorway looking angry still wearing her PJs consisting of a black jumper with Russian Cyrillic writing on the front and dark green pants. Her red flaming curly hair was collected in a messy bun and her deep blue eyes looked like they were going to kill you with just one stare.

"Red, is everything ok?" asked Williams cautiously.

"Net! (_No_) Some idiot hid my training clothes!" she replied angrily with the usual heavy Russian accent. "Who did it?"

Everyone was staring at her apart from her squad who were smiling and eating. Malloy was sipping her remaining tea and Collins was drinking some orange juice. Price entered the mess hall looking confused pointing at his back.

"Why are there-?" he started asking but stopped immediately as he looked at Red in her PJs and said, "Oh."

Red looked puzzled and then gasped as she ran outside. Malloy snorted with laughter.

"I gotta see this!" she said as she stood up and ran outside and the others followed suit. Outside, they saw the flagpole with the British flag and dangling from the ropes were Red's training clothes. The women burst out laughing and the others looked amused.

"Who was the genius who thought of this idea?" laughed Daniels holding her stomach.

Williams just looked at Malloy and asked her, "How the hell did you even manage to get up there?!"

"Lots of push-ups and a strong upper body my friend," she replied patting Williams' back then walked closer to the pole and saw Red's failing attempts to get to the top.

"Come on Red, put your back into it!" shouted Allen with tears in her eyes.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Petrov?" shouted Malloy smirking.

Red managed to get to the top and untangled her clothes holding on for dear life. Everybody cheered as she slid back down panting and sweaty, massaging her arms.

"You'll pay for this," snarled Red at Malloy.

"You'd better get changed. We start training in 5," smirked Malloy.

* * *

Back in his room, MacTavish slammed on his bed and groaned. He stared at the top bunk with his arm under his head thinking how he was going to spend the day.

'Maybe I'll go find Malloy and talk to her,' he thought.

He did not know how he was going to apologise. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to take it further; their jobs make it impossible to even have a life. They sacrifice their own lives to save others. How is Ghost going to manage?

'Women are bloody complicated,' he thought angrily.

The door opened and Ghost entered and watched MacTavish lying down on his bed.

"Hey mate," said Ghost, "How are you?"

"Let me ask _you_ that question," smirked MacTavish sitting up. "I guess yesterday went well the way you pinned her against the wall."

Ghost blushed and scratched his head. "You saw that huh?" and MacTavish nodded. "Thanks for not interrupting," he continued.

"I'm not that daft don't worry," laughed MacTavish. "You thought of a clever way to ask her out the first time. What are you going to do for the second time?"

"I don't think it will be much of a problem. She told me she had a great time. You know, I thought she was a bit rough but in reality she's a very sweet lass."

"I'm glad it's working out for you mate. I really am."

"Thanks. So," said Ghost, "did you talk to her yet?"

MacTavish shook his head. "She's avoiding me and we haven't talked since. I think that I'm just going to let it go. She'll be better off without me. Besides I have too much work to do to concentrate on a relationship."

"Whatever you think is best mate. Let me tell you one thing though; having a woman in your life makes everything else so worthwhile."

"Bollocks mate; she really made an impact on you. You're getting soft," joked MacTavish. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Roach opened the door and went in. "Captain, Lieutenant. Shepherd wants to see you in your office."

"What does he want, bug?" asked Ghost.

Roach shrugged. "He did not say sir. He just said it was kind of important."

"Thanks, Roach. You wanna go for a drink tonight with the others?"

"Yeah definitely. I need some relax time."

MacTavish turned to Ghost and told him, "Let's go and see what he wants."

They walked into MacTavish's office and saw Shepherd sitting at the desk looking at some files and photographs.

"Gentlemen," he said in his usual gruff voice.

"What do you need sir?" asked Ghost.

"I need you to arrest Lisa Malloy and bring her to the brig," he replied standing up.

MacTavish and Ghost stared at him, shocked and unsure if they heard him right.

"Sir?" asked MacTavish confused.

"You heard me Captain. Arrest her and bring her to the brig. It's simple. I will be waiting for you there."

"Yes sir," said Ghost still uncertain of what he had heard.

* * *

"Price, you're cheating!" exclaimed Malloy.

"I'm not cheating lass, you're the one who doesn't know how to play cards," replied Price.

Malloy looked at her cards perplexed. They were playing Poker in her room and she had no idea how she should play; she never managed to learn it.

"What about this?" she asked laying the cards on her desk. Price looked at them.

"You lost again," he chuckled laying down his cards on the table as well.

"God dammit!" she said under her breath. The door opened and MacTavish and Ghost entered the room.

"Come in," said Malloy sarcastically looking at the cards on the desk trying to understand why Price had won.

"Lisa Malloy," said MacTavish in a serious voice and she looked up at him. "You are under arrest by orders of General Shepherd. Please stand up."

Malloy and Price looked at them both stumped at what MacTavish had just said.

"On what grounds?" she asked.

"He did not say," replied Ghost with a low voice.

"Is this a joke?" asked Price disgruntled.

"I wish it was," replied MacTavish grimly. "Captain Malloy, get on the ground and-"

"I know the procedure MacTavish," she said irritably as she kneeled on the floor and put her hands behind her head. He kept looking at her and Malloy raised her eyebrows.

"I am not going to lie on the floor, crossing my ankles and shit."

MacTavish nodded at Ghost who approached her, grabbed her arms one by one and put them down behind her back securing them with plastic handcuffs. He then grabbed her by the arm and she got up and they escorted her to the brig. Malloy was thankful that it was a peaceful day and there weren't soldiers around to see them parade to the brig with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her team decided to spend the day out after training and she had decided to hang out with Price. She was still confused about what's going on; she'll have to wait and see what Shepherd's accusing her of.

Ghost and MacTavish accompanied her to the interrogation room which consisted of white walls, a one-way mirror, a table in the middle and two chairs opposite each other. Shepherd was sitting in one of the chairs smoking a cigar and stood up as he saw them come in. Ghost led Malloy to the chair where she sat down and looked at Shepherd who exhaled a puff of smoke. MacTavish and Ghost went into the next room to observe the questioning; Price was already there leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed.

"What's all this about?" asked Malloy annoyed.

Shepherd threw a file on the table and some of the photographs got out but with her hands tied behind her back, she couldn't see them properly.

"Umm, it's a bit difficult to see the file," she said turning to the side showing him her tied wrists.

The General held his cigar with his teeth, got out his knife, approached her and held her wrists tight to cut off the cuffs. Malloy rubbed her wrists.

"'Cause someone put them on a bit tight," she said looking at the mirror. In the other room, Price and MacTavish looked at Ghost who shrugged.

Malloy opened the file and analysed the photographs. They showed her, her hair tied up in the usual ponytail; wearing a black t-shirt under a vest with ammo, grenades and flash bangs; jeans with a Beretta 92 strapped on her right leg and her gloved hands holding an M4 Carbine. She was standing next to a woman wearing similar to her with black hair tied in a low messy bun and dark brown eyes. She was a bit taller than Malloy and had a toned slim body just like her. Some photos showed them talking to each other, others, just standing next to each other. Malloy threw the photographs back on the table.

"I have never seen these photos," she said.

"Yet, they show you next to the second most wanted terrorist in the world," said Shepherd. MacTavish shifted uneasily, letting what Shepherd had said sink in. Ghost's and Price's gaze remained fixed on Malloy.

"What do you want from me Shepherd?"

"I want the truth Malloy. These photos are showing you working with Teresa Espinosa; who is involved in drug and illegal arms trafficking, has numerous drug cartels in South America and several dangerous men working for her. Can you explain that to me?"

"Espinosa has been off the grid for years. Why bring this up now?"

"Respond to my question," said Shepherd harshly putting out his cigar. "These photos are telling us two things. Either you were on a mission, which is not listed anywhere because I tried searching it; or you are a traitor, a betrayer to your country."

Price walked up to the glass grinding his teeth, his eyes wide and his hands clenched into fists. How dare he talk to her like that?

"I can tell you one thing. I am not a traitor," replied Malloy firmly, slouching on the chair.

Shepherd sat down in front of her resting his arms on the table. "It was a mission then. Were you working with the CIA?"

Price was baffled and turned to the others. "CIA?"

"Aye, she worked with them as an agent for a number of years," replied MacTavish. "Didn't you read her file?"

"Her file's inaccessible," replied Price thinking, 'Espionage huh? That explains a lot.'

"I cannot remember," she lied. "I don't work with them anymore."

Shepherd stood up and rested on his hands on the table as he drew near to Malloy, inches away from her face. She could smell the cigar he just smoked on his breath; it was not pleasant but she kept staring into his eyes.

"You and I both know there is no such thing as an _ex_-CIA agent," he said with a smirk on his face.

Malloy got closer to him still staring in his eyes and whispered, "You watch too many movies, General."

Shepherd moved away from her and sat down again still grinning at her. How she wished she could remove that irritating smile off his face.

"I have your full file here. You have several decorations for bravery and for your service to your country. So does your Lieutenant. I am not surprised seeing that you had rescued the President's son when he was kidnapped both being just a Corporal back then. Impressive," grinned Shepherd.

Ghost lowered his eyes; how much did he know about Charlene?

"They saved the President's son?!" exclaimed MacTavish in disbelief. "Who the bloody hell are these women?" He felt angry; he did not feel guilty about what he had said to her before. For all he knew, she might have wanted to get close to him to get information out of him; to use him.

"And yet, you are accusing me of being a traitor. It's a bit ironic, isn't it?" asked Malloy staring into his eyes. "The rest of the team have several decorations as well, there's nothing special about that."

"Between your service in the Army and the Elite Task Force, there is a big gap in your file. It's like you dropped off the radar," continued Shepherd. "How can I be certain that you did not work with the enemy during that period of time? Maybe you snapped because of your brother, Thomas. He died serving the country he loved at the tender age of nineteen; he was not appreciated; just another soldier, gone like the rest."

Malloy slammed her fist hard on the table and stood up. She looked furious, and glared at the General. The men in the other room were startled by this action and were alert in case things got out of hand.

"Leave Tommy out of this conversation!" she shouted heatedly.

"After you have lost your friend Taylor in the terrorist attack and your brother in Iraq, you joined the Army hoping to do something about it," shouted Shepherd standing up as well. "But that wasn't good enough was it?! Your country did nothing about it so you decided to let everyone pay for it by working for Espinosa!"

"I have never betrayed my country! How dare you even suggest it?!" shouted Malloy. "I was working with the CIA during that time; you can confirm it with the agency."

"What was your objective in that mission? Why were you infiltrated in Espinosa's army?!" asked Shepherd his voice getting louder again.

"I cannot tell you!" replied Malloy furiously sitting down.

"Fine! Who authorised the mission?"

"The President of the United States," she replied indifferently.

Shepherd stared at her his mouth slightly open. After being silent for some time he asked her, "Is there someone more _reachable_?"

Malloy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Agent Nielson."

"First name?" he asked.

"It's just Nielson. He was my handler," she replied.

"You'll stay in the brig until he arrives," said Shepherd tapping twice on the mirror.

"Wait!" she said standing up angrily as MacTavish walked in. "He could be anywhere! It could take days until he replies and arrives here. Am I supposed to stay in the brig until then?! And how in the hell am I going to explain this to my squad?!"

"That's not my problem," he said as he walked out.

"Asshole," Malloy said under her breath. MacTavish approached her with plastic handcuffs and she sighed. "Are those necessary?"

"It's the procedure Malloy," said MacTavish coldly. As he was tying her hands in the front, he held them for a moment and both looked into each other's eyes. They both showed pain, sadness and anger; both of them needing some comfort. He grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to a cell. As they walked out, Malloy looked in the observation room and saw Ghost and Price looking intently at her.

"Enjoyed the show?" she asked sarcastically and MacTavish nudged her to walk. They entered a corridor, a number of cells on their right and the Captain put her in one of them and closed the cell door behind her and looked at her for a few moments.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked in a broken voice. MacTavish looked down and walked away leaving her alone in the cold building. Malloy sighed and grabbed the icy bars with her cuffed hands, leaned her head against them and closed her eyes. Footsteps were getting closer to her and stopped. Malloy opened her eyes and saw two pair of feet and looked up to see Price and Ghost looking back at her.

"Gentlemen..." she said in a tired voice.

"What's going on?" asked Ghost.

"Guys, I am not a traitor."

"We know that; we don't need confirmation from some agent to tell us that," said Price. "You never told me you were a spy."

"You never asked, Price," she said moving away from the bars and sitting on the bunk. "And I prefer to be called a field agent rather than a spy."

"But that's what you were told to do, no? Spy on Espinosa?" asked Ghost.

Malloy did not respond; she simply looked at her feet resting her head on her hands.

"Why were you sent in there?" insisted Price.

"I cannot tell you," she replied.

"Very well," said Price and turned to Ghost, "let's go have a smoke."

"That's it? We're just going to leave?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"If she says she cannot tell, she won't tell. Trust me, I know something about agents. She's trained not to talk even if we hang her upside down by her ankles." Price turned around and walked away with Ghost following him.

What Price said was unfortunately true. The CIA had squeezed out so emotions out of her, that she doubts if she really feels happy or an imitation of happiness.

"_Never show emotions, Shadow. Feelings are your downfall,"_ her mentor had said.

Malloy sighed and grabbed a safety-pin from her trousers. Her mentor had told her to always carry some in case of an emergency and this was the perfect moment to use it. She inserted it in the lock if her plastic cuffs so that the roller lock would not be blocked. She grabbed the plastic with her teeth and pulled and released one arm. She repeated the same process on her other hand and put the cuffs in her trousers. At least she'll wait relaxed rather than all tied up.

'I hope he's not on the other side of the fuckin' world,' she thought lying down on the bunk.

* * *

**What do you think will happen now? :3 **

******I would also like to point out that I have added an image to the story. The logo of the ETF was designed by myself. It is not perfect I know but I am sou proud of it *cheers* :D if you like it, let me know!  
**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. If you did or did not enjoy it, please leave a review or PM me :) Until next time; the ETF salutes you *salute*****;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back lovely readers :) Another chapter is up! As always, enjoy :)**

* * *

MacTavish was leaning against the wall of the mess hall smoking a cigarette and saw Price and Ghost walking towards him. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the sky was grey. It was always like that in the UK, gloomy as hell. Price took out a cigar and Ghost took out a cigarette and joined MacTavish.

"What do you think?" asked Ghost.

"I think Shepherd's exaggerating," replied Price. "Lisa was just doing her work. It's part of the job not to talk."

"Malloy was right though. Espinosa has been off the grid for years. What made Shepherd look for her?" asked Ghost puzzled. Price shrugged at that question.

"What's on your mind, Soap?" asked Price. MacTavish usually shares his thoughts but that time he was silent; he just concentrated on smoking. He shrugged in reply.

"Come on mate. What's bothering you?" asked Ghost concerned. MacTavish looked at his cigarette and decided to talk.

"Did it cross your mind that Malloy might have been a double agent even if she _was_ working with the CIA?" he asked grimly.

"I know Lisa, she's not a snitch," replied Price sternly.

"You didn't even know she worked as a bloody spy Price!" said MacTavish in a harsh tone, "how can you tell that you still know her? Last time you talked to her, it was years ago! People _do_ change, you know."

"Don't you think her father would have suspected her? I think he knows her well MacTavish," said Ghost cross. "I think her squad would have thought something was wrong as well, they're not idiots."

"How much do you know about the Lieutenant, Ghost?" asked MacTavish getting closer to him. "Did you know her mission about the President's son? Do you know about her past or are you blind and lost after her? How do you know that the fact that she went out with you wasn't a trick? To lure you into a trap?"

"How dare you..." started Ghost grinding his teeth clenching his fist preparing to attack his Captain but Price stopped him just in time.

"Enough! Both of you!" he said pushing Ghost and MacTavish away from each other. "Let's not lose our minds here. We'll know when that Nielson lad arrives. Until then, we relax."

MacTavish threw his cigarette on the floor and walked away from them.

* * *

An hour had passed when a helicopter with the CIA emblem landed on the helicopter pad at the base. Shepherd was waiting as a man came out from the helicopter. He was probably mid-thirties, tall, well-built and wore a black suit, a white shirt underneath and a black tie with shiny black shoes. His hair was shaved off and he was wearing shades. Shepherd shook hands with him and escorted him to the interrogation room.

Back in the brig, Malloy was whistling and looking at the ceiling as she lied down on the bunk. She stopped whistling as she heard footsteps approaching.

"He's here," said Price and unlocked her cell.

She stood up and followed him. Ghost and MacTavish were already in the observation room, both looking at her while she entered the interrogation room.

'The bastard did not change a bit,' she thought seeing the man still wearing shades even though they were inside.

"Sit down Captain," said Shepherd and started staring at her hands. "Weren't you cuffed?"

"Oh right. About that," she said and reached into her pockets and threw the cuffs on the table. Shepherd looked at the cuffs confused and Nielson smirked.

"Great to see you again, Shadow," he sneered.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual, Nielson," she said indifferently while getting comfortable on the chair. "It didn't take you long to get here. Let me guess... MI6?"

"If you knew that, why did you ask?" he said raising his eyebrows. He then turned to Shepherd. "Let's get down to business; why did you call me here?"

"I want to confirm that she is one of yours and not a conspirator," said Shepherd handing him the photographs. Nielson analysed the photos with a serious look in his face.

"How did you get these? They're supposed to be buried deep down in the Pentagon," said Nielson handing him the file back.

"I got contacts," Shepherd simply replied.

"Well, those contacts should be fired because that file is classified. Those were Intel on Espinosa while Shadow was infiltrated in her army," said Nielson crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"What was her objective?" asked Shepherd. Malloy looked at Nielson and he nodded back at her.

"My secondary objective was to collect Intel on the target's actions regarding drug and illegal arms trafficking. My primary objective was to eliminate the target when authorised to do so," said Malloy.

"She is still alive though," said Shepherd throwing a photograph in the table. Malloy stood up straight and took the photo in her hand. It showed a woman with dark brown eyes, black hair tied in a messy bun and armed with an RPG. She looked like she was ordering her soldiers to move up. The buildings were all burnt or on fire, dead people both civilians and soldiers surrounded her.

"When was this taken?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yesterday in Tunisia," replied the General. "She came back on the grid with a big bang. Eliminated an entire village; snuffed it out. I am guessing your mission did not turn out too well, Malloy."

"Why the hell was I not informed about this?!" she shouted at Nielson.

"I was going to inform you tonight. That's why I was here in the UK to discuss Intel with the MI6," replied Nielson defensively.

"The same old bullshit," she said under her breath as she slouched on the chair.

"What happened that day you were authorised to neutralise the target?" asked Shepherd sitting down in front of her.

"It was a Saturday evening when I got the orders. On a Saturday, Espinosa usually stayed in her bedroom and got drunk so it would have been easy to eliminate her. I prepared my Beretta with a suppressor and proceeded to her room," she said looking at her hands and fidgeting with her fingers. "The corridors were empty, which is never a good sign. I started sweating profusely as I opened the door slowly and saw her using the wall as support with a bottle of vodka in her hand. I got out my gun, aimed and fired. One bullet between her eyes and two in her chest."

"Then?" asked Shepherd and Nielson started shifting uncomfortably.

"Then I heard the door open and turned around to see a dozen guns pointing at me and Teresa Espinosa in the middle... The one I had eliminated was a fuckin' double. She had suspected someone was going to betray her," said Malloy with a sarcastic smile on her face. "She had trusted me with her most important deals so you can imagine how pissed she was when she found out. I had passed seven fuckin' months of my life to gain her trust and work my way up in the organisation."

"Seven months is a long time. How did you manage to keep sane and not break under the pressure?" asked the General.

"She is one of our best agents Shepherd. That's why we sent her in," replied Nielson.

"Well General, you sent Joseph Allen a PFC Ranger undercover with no experience to investigate Makarov and you're asking _me_, a trained agent how I managed to keep it together?" asked Malloy sarcastically but with a serious voice.

General Shepherd stared her down and cleared his throat before he continued, ignoring Malloy's remark.

"And I'm guessing she did not leave you unpunished after what had happened."

Malloy looked at the General for a moment and then looked down, hurt as she remembered what happened those dreadful days.

"I was tortured and asked questions. You know, the usual shit. Who are you; who do you work for; who employed you etc."

"How did they torture you?"

"Is this even relevant?" asked Nielson firmly.

"We have to know with whom we are dealing with here Agent. We must be cautious, that's why I'm asking."

Malloy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I was beaten up, water boarded, shocked and... raped."

Price and Ghost looked down, saddened with what they just heard. MacTavish stared at her shocked.

"I think we're finished here," said Nielson angrily.

Shepherd nodded. "You may leave Captain."

Malloy got up and left the building with Nielson and the others after her.

"Shadow, I want you back!" he said grabbing her arm to stop her but Malloy pulled it back forcefully.

"So that you could leave me in the hands of the enemy until you are comfortable enough to send help?! Three days in that fuckin' dungeon Nielson!" she shouted in his face. "I did not forget you know."

Nielson looked at the three soldiers who were staring at them. "What do you want?!"

"Don't mind us," said Price crossing his arms staring at him not wanting to move.

The women had arrived from their afternoon out and noticed the helicopter.

"What's going on?" asked Daniels confused.

"What's the CIA doing here?" asked Allen displeased.

"Go to you rooms," ordered Williams and she walked towards them.

"Good evening Fox," said Nielson.

"Fuck off Nielson," she said rudely and turned to Malloy. "What's going on here?"

"I'll get in contact with you," said the agent to Malloy and walked towards the helicopter.

"You told me you weren't working with them anymore," Williams said angrily.

"I'm not. Now go with the others."

"Not until you explain –"

"That's an order!" shouted Malloy.

William glared at her and went to join the others at their quarters. Malloy sighed angrily and walked back to her room and noticed the others were following her.

"What do you want?!" asked Malloy irritated as she entered her room and sitting at her desk. MacTavish closed the door behind them and Price walked up to her desk.

"You're not telling us everything," he said in a serious voice.

"I told everything about the mission, Price," replied Malloy fiddling with some papers.

"Bollocks Lisa! And you know it," said Price raising his voice.

Malloy looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds and sighed. She was exhausted with what had happened that day. The bed looked so inviting right now. Sleeping peacefully on that comfy bed. Then she would wake up startled because of nightmares. Every damn night...

"Fine... Espinosa was dating Zakhaev at that time. That was another reason I was sent in, to keep an eye on them."

"She was with Imran Zakhaev?!" asked MacTavish in a disgusted voice.

"No, his son Viktor," replied Malloy. "That day he killed himself, Espinosa became paranoid and stopped confiding in me. That's when I started to panic. I contacted Nielson and told me that the SAS had to extract him but Viktor popped himself. He told me to get on with the assassination to avoid further hitches."

"Aye, that was our mission," said Price.

"So she could be working with Makarov now..." said Ghost.

"She could but we have no evidence with regards to that statement. All we have are suppositions," said Malloy. "However, now that we know that she's back in the game everything changes."

"What do we do now?" asked MacTavish with a serious voice.

Malloy looked into his eyes, thinking. "We wait. That's all we can do at the moment."

"Why didn't Nielson request Williams to work with you at the agency?" asked Price.

"He did but she refused. She does not like undercover missions, she's too nervous as a person. So they sent her back to Parris Island to train new recruits. It was a big honour for her," smiled Malloy.

"At least everything is clear now and we know for sure that you're _not_ a double agent," said Ghost looking mostly at MacTavish. "We'll see you later Captain."

Malloy nodded at them as they went out of the room. However, MacTavish stayed there and did not follow the others.

"May I help you with something?" she asked sighing, rubbing her eyes.

MacTavish approached her and hugged her tight and Malloy buried her head in his chest held tightly by his hand. After a few seconds he let her go and Malloy continued staring at him.

"What was that for?" she asked in a small voice.

"An apology of the way I spoke to you last time and... for everything you went through," whispered MacTavish and he turned and left her alone. She smiled slightly at the Captain's strange behaviour.

'That man drives me crazy,' she thought.

* * *

A week had passed from that misunderstanding and everything was going downhill for Malloy. Williams was avoiding her deciding to spend more time with Ghost rather with her leaving the Captain taking consolation in paperwork. MacTavish was steering clear of her as well apart from an occasional nod or smile. At least, Price and the others talked to her normally like nothing had happened. She was smoking a cigarette with Daniels outside sitting on the ground in the middle of the base all sweaty after training.

"How's Derek?" the Captain asked her Sergeant.

"He's fine," sighed Daniels. "He called me last night; told me he wants to get married this month."

"Isn't that a bit soon?"

"He seemed agitated and insisted on the point. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"He's scared Clare that's why."

Daniels looked at her perplexed. "Scared of what?"

"He's scared of losing you in this war. That's why he's panicking. You can't blame the guy; I mean he loves you too much."

"He does worry, poor thing," said Daniels taking a drag from her cigarette. "The problem is that I would have to go back in the US to organise everything. I won't get married here; I mean it would be too much hassle to bring everyone's relatives here. It wouldn't make any sense."

"You'll never know what tomorrow will bring Clare," said Malloy standing up. "If you feel comfortable about it, I'd say do it."

While she was walking back to her quarters to take a shower, she received a text message.

'_Mum and Louise are back in the US. Dad_'

Malloy kept staring at her mobile. 'Ok...' she thought furrowing her brow.

"Ma'am, you are needed in the comms room. Major Stevens is on the line," said Roach smiling.

"Thanks Roach," said Malloy giving him a friendly pat.

* * *

In the rec room, everyone was watching TV, playing billiard or playing cards. Allen was on the phone talking; Ghost and Williams were on the couch watching the news; Red and Roach were playing billiard and Price, MacTavish, Ozone and Collins were playing cards. After what it felt like an eternity, Allen got off the phone and went to watch the others play billiard.

"Damn Allen, you took a long time on the phone," said Williams.

"Yeah, just talking to a friend back home," Allen replied casually watching the white ball hit the red one.

"A friend... Sure," teased Red.

"Collins, who do you think it was?" asked Williams mockingly.

"I'm guessing Ramirez, ma'am," said Collins concentrating on her cards.

"So what if it was him?" said Allen rolling her eyes.

"Did he call you to say that he misses you?" said Williams grinning at her.

"Who's Ramirez?" asked Roach.

"He's a Ranger and Allen's boyfriend," replied Collins.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Allen heatedly.

"You're torturing the poor guy. Just tell him you want to go out with him," said Red shrugging.

"Or, you can tell Sergeant Foley to order him to go out with you," joked Collins.

The others laughed hard and Williams shouted, "Ramirez! Take your team and secure Allen!"

"Ramirez! Take Mac out on a date!" said Collins laughing.

"Fuck you guys!" said Allen smiling.

"Ladies!" said Archer in his British accent, opening the door and sticking his head in. "Malloy wants you all in her room ASAP."

"What does she want?" asked Williams looking back at the TV.

"I dunno. She just said it was urgent."

"Thanks, Archer," said Allen.

They all went to her room and Daniels was already there. The Captain was sitting at her desk with a serious face.

"Try and cram in the best you can gals," she said.

"What's up Captain?" asked Allen.

"Major Stevens called this afternoon," she said. "Well...we're going back to the US."

Everyone stared at her their mouths open in disbelief.

"What?!" said Williams.

"Our objective is not Makarov anymore. We will be dealing with Espinosa."

"We're going back to our base?" asked Collins and Malloy nodded.

"When are we leaving?" asked Daniels.

"Tomorrow morning. I suggest you go say your goodbyes and go pack," she replied in a solemn tone.

The squad went back to the rec room to join the others again, heartbroken at what they just heard. Daniels stayed there with the Captain.

"What is it Sergeant?"

"Did you know about this?" Daniels asked.

Malloy looked up from the papers confused. "I did not request this if that's what you're thinking. They give out the orders, we follow them. Aren't you happy though? Now you have the chance to go back and get married."

"Yes, of course I am. But... won't you miss this place? The 141? MacTavish?"

At the sound of his name Malloy stood up slowly and walked around the desk. "Why would I miss MacTavish?"

Daniels smiled and crossed her arms. "Come on Lisa; don't tell me nothing happened between you two. You know, like Fox and Ghost. They're all over each other and they think we know nothing about it."

"That's why you're all in my team. You notice the tiniest details," said Malloy proudly. "We shared a kiss that's all."

"Why didn't you go on a date then?"

"You sound a lot like Charlene," giggled Malloy. "Come on Clare you know it's not that simple, especially for us soldiers. Charlene and Ghost took their chances and now tomorrow, we're going to leave not knowing if they will ever see or talk to each other again. Anyway... he was the one who rejected me."

"That's true about Charlene and Ghost; but as you said, you won't know what tomorrow will bring."

Daniels smiled at her Captain and left the room.

* * *

When the women joined the others back in the rec room, the 141 noticed that Malloy did not give them good news by the look on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Price.

They stopped and Collins murmured, "We're going back guys."

"Back? Back where?" asked Ghost getting up from the couch.

"Back to the US," replied Red.

"Why didn't she inform us about it?" asked MacTavish stumped.

They shrugged and went back to what they were doing before even though they were distracted and not in the mood to do anything.

"When are you leaving?" asked Roach approaching Collins.

"Tomorrow morning," she replied sadly not looking back at him.

"Our primary objective is now Espinosa, not Makarov. So they want us back at the base," said Daniels joining them.

Ghost looked at Williams as they both sat down.

"Does that mean I won't see you anymore?" he whispered to her.

Williams looked away from him and did not reply.

"We _will_ keep in touch, right?" asked Roach worried looking mostly at Collins.

"I doubt that Roach," said Allen sadly patting him on the back.

"If this is our last night together, let's make it worthwhile," whispered Ghost grabbing Williams by the hand and dragging her outside.

* * *

**Phew.. Ok that's ready :) Tell me how you're liking it so far :) In the next chapter Ghost and Williams will get a bit closer to each other. Until then.. *salute***


	18. Chapter 18

**It is time for goodbyes for the 141 and the ETF. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back in the office/room, Malloy was organising her paperwork about the missions and Intel concerning Makarov. She will then give it to Captain MacTavish as the 141 will have the objective to eliminate the Russian terrorist. Her team will take care of the Spaniard, Espinosa. Even though she was born in Madrid, she actually lived in Milan, Italy most of her life. That was one of the reasons Malloy was picked for the job, because of her knowledge in the Italian language even though Espinosa did speak English.

Malloy grabbed a bundle of files and reports and walked towards MacTavish's office. She knocked and there was no reply so she opened the door and decided to leave them on his desk. The desk was really organised and neat.

'I must take a leaf out of his book,' thought Malloy impressed.

She rested the files on the surface and noticed a small black leather book under some papers. Malloy hesitated; she shouldn't invade his privacy but her fingers were itching to see what it contained. She opened the small book and flipped through its pages. It was the Captain's journal. It contained topographical maps, planning of missions from when he was serving with the SAS and as Field Commander of the 141 and drawings.

'Damn, he is one excellent artist!' she thought amazed.

She continued to flip through the journal when something caught her eye. There were drawings of Red's and Williams' faces labelled '_Red'_ and '_Fox'_ and there was '_Fire!_' written near Red's hair and '_Medic'_ near Williams.

'It must have been the first day we met when we went to help them in London.'

She turned the page and saw a portrait of herself leaving her gaping at the detail of the drawing. Near the sketch, there was written '_Shadow – Captain of the E.T.F._' On the other page was a paragraph describing the mission.

_The mission turned sour the instant we stepped our feet out of the building. Hostiles ambushed us instantly. Worst part? Roach was injured in the leg as we ran for cover. Did the best we could to patch him up. Still angry I couldn't protect him from being wounded in the first place. The enemy was closing in on us and that's when I realised we needed reinforcement. Bloody base told us they couldn't find anyone. We were running low on ammo and getting desperate. That's when I heard her; a woman's voice through my earpiece. I wasn't the only one disappointed when we saw only three soldiers descending from the helo. Meat couldn't believe it either. First thoughts? Only three soldiers and... women. They were women. But my opinion soon changed when the Captain took control. Fox was amazing in healing Roach and Red started popping hostiles instantly. Shadow and Fox kept everything under control even though Red was injured. We arrived at the LZ for exfil in no time._

Malloy smiled at what she just read and continued flipping through the pages.

_Gone. They were gone in the middle of the night. Just like that. I had no idea where they came from or who they were as they had no badges on their uniform. Royce was right; they may be some kind of Special Forces. And we weren't even sure about that either..._

_After six months, I see her sitting relaxed in our briefing room like nothing had happened. I am going to tell the truth, I was happy to see her again. Those green eyes smiling at me as I sat in front of her. I was excited in learning that I was going on a mission with her. I wanted to learn more and see what she was made of. I will find out soon enough..._

She turned the page and her mouth opened at the sketch she was looking at. The drawing consisted of her wearing only a bra with a surprised face. Much like the one she was doing right now. '_Bloody hell!_' was written next to it.

_The mission went smooth. The woman knows how to handle things. I held her when she was overthrown by the strong winds; didn't want her to get hurt. Didn't have to worry about her a lot though; she snapped the soldier's neck like a bloody cracker. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Worst part? Nearly killed me while throwing things at me because I saw her without a shirt. Best part? I saw her without a shirt... I feel a pervert for writing it this way but that body was glorious and those scars she had made her more perfect I don't know why... It's been too bloody long since I've been out with a woman..._

Malloy kept looking at the page her mouth gaping feeling her face getting hot.

'So that's what he thought...'

_Two words when describing the E.T.F. = crazy bunch. Malloy was right. They're hyper, friendly, and very sociable. They don't hold back on the drinks either. Red was going heavy on the vodka. She reminds me of Nikolai; drinking vodka like it's water. I don't know how the hell the Russians manage it. Allen; a woman Ranger. She must be pretty good to be part of a branch composed of mainly men. You can't be fooled by Daniels' innocent blue eyes. Blondes deceive you...I bet she's one hell of a marine just like Williams. Collins' the innocent one; US Army like Malloy. She's the youngest and most vibrant. She reminds me of Roach. On the other hand, the Lieutenant's hard as a rock but Ghost managed to handle her apparently. That second Malloy rested her head on my shoulder when we were outside, I froze. The lack of women this job brings... you have no idea. Put my arm around her and she didn't object. Score! Shite, I'm writing like I'm a bloody teenager..._

Malloy giggled. He is so strange.

_Did I actually kiss her? Did I kiss a colleague? Am I bloody crazy? Her skin, her smell... Her lips were so soft. I couldn't think at all, I don't know what happened. She managed to suck all rational and logical thoughts out of my brain. Best part? It was perfect. Worst part?_

_We were interrupted by. bloody. Price..._

_Even worse than that? He threatened me if I ever hurt her... The old man is protective of her that's for sure. I hope she forgives me for what I am about to tell her..._

'Price...' she thought. 'That explains a lot. If only I had known sooner...'

The door opened and MacTavish walked in on Malloy reading his journal. He froze instantly and she hurriedly closed the journal putting it back in its place, her eyes wide looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked furiously.

"I am so sorry!" she said panicking walking around the desk stumbling in her feet. "I didn't mean to... it was there and... I just..."

She was scared at MacTavish's expression. He was red in the face and furious, his nostrils were flaring.

"That's my personal journal! You had no right to read it!"

"I know! I'm sorry..." she said her face showing regret of what she had done.

MacTavish sighed and his face softened. He couldn't be angry with her even if he tried. The pain which showed in her eyes was unbearable.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a half-smile.

Malloy kept staring at him. "I... you're not going to kill me are you?" she asked cautiously.

He started laughing. "Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"Oh," she replied and smiled slightly.

"I came to give you all the files regarding Makarov, sir."

"Did you just call me sir?" he asked smirking. "You know we're the same rank, right _Captain_?"

Malloy blushed at that slip. "I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying."

"You're so sweet," he said smiling at her.

She blushed even more at what he had just told her. "I should go..."

"Did you enjoy reading my journal?" he asked her, amused.

She turned around with her eyebrow raised. "You're an outstanding artist MacTavish. I liked the drawing of me in my bra. Oh! Also loved to read what you thought about me when you saw me like that as well." She smirked and left the office with a stunned MacTavish staring at the door.

'Bollocks... I forgot I had that in there,' he thought. His face was so red he could be seen from the other side of the base.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Williams confused.

Ghost had dragged her to his room and locked the door behind him.

"If you have to leave tomorrow, I'd like to give you a small treat so that you will remember me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't forget you Simon," she smiled at him as he grabbed her by her waist.

"Maybe you'll decide to run off with a Yank," he said nibbling on her ear.

"That Yank won't have your bloody awesome accent," she giggled as she imitated him and put her hands on his back dragging him closer to her.

Ghost smirked as he kissed her ear lobe and down her neck. Williams turned her head to give him more area letting him lick her neck. As he bit her, Williams gasped slightly with surprise making him grin even more. Ghost reached her collarbone and continued downwards tugging slightly at her shirt but Williams stopped him.

"What if MacTavish comes into the room?" she asked.

"He won't, don't worry," he replied kissing the corners of her mouth.

"But he'll need to sleep-" she started but Ghost interrupted her by kissing her firmly on the lips and she melted right away.

The kiss started getting more passionate; their tongues fighting furiously with each other. Both of them holding onto each other like it was the end of the world. Ghost grabbed the elastic band that was holding her hair and pulled it. Her hair flowed freely and he ran his fingers through it feeling its silky softness. Williams ran her hands under his t-shirt feeling his muscles and scars which made her head spin.

Ghost lost all reason as the flow of blood drained from his brain feeling her hands grabbing onto his chest. He was entranced and couldn't think anymore. This was their last night together; he won't see this beautiful woman again. He wanted to know more about her. Ghost started tugging at her t-shirt still kissing each other furiously pausing only to remove the shirt from her body and throwing it away. He took a second to see her dark blue bra against her dark skin. The sweet smell of flowers emitted from her body and he immediately sunk his head in her neck biting and kissing it. He was getting drunk off her scent and the touch of her as his hands caressed her body.

Williams was breathless as Ghost attacked her neck and chest both sliding down on the floor with Ghost on top of her. She pulled him away, stood up slightly so that she could remove his t-shirt and grinned as she admired that chiselled body while resting on her elbows.

"You like what you see love?" he smirked panting, sitting on top of her as he slowly ran his fingers down her shoulders, sliding down her bra straps. His hands slid to her back and removed the clasps of her bra and removed it leaving her chest bare. Ghost stared at her mesmerised and lost as the blood flow moved downwards even more. Williams raised her eyebrows and he shrugged innocently.

"Come here Brit," she whispered as she put her hand behind his neck dragging him onto her. They started kissing each other slowly, with Williams biting on his lips teasingly which turned him on even more. She lied down back on the floor, their bare chests pressing hard against each other. She dug her nails in his back and slid them into the back of his trousers making him gasp slightly. She felt his rough hand caressing her chest and then moved across her abdomen and further down sliding it into her pants. Williams grabbed his hair and moaned as he touched her just right. Ghost noticed this and he continued making her moan even more.

"Fuck..." she murmured as she arched her back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked teasing her.

"You jerk..." she smirked making him grin even more.

Williams reached for his trousers unbuttoning and unzipping him and slid her hand down. A soft moan escaped his mouth as her hand was rubbing against him.

"Blimey, marine," he whispered in her ear grinning.

"Well... I don't want you to forget me either," she winked at him.

Ghost started getting up but their dog tags were entangled with each other. They both started laughing as Williams tried to figure out how to untangle them. When they were free, Ghost stood up and carried her to his bunk. He got on top of her and started undressing the remaining clothes on her slowly and threw them on the floor. She sat up and did the same for him. They were both laying naked, their bodies both glistening with sweat under the sheets his hazel eyes gazing deep down into her dark brown eyes.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her. He didn't want to hurt her and definitely not force her even though they have arrived this far.

"Yes," she replied smiling while stroking his hair.

Williams hugged him tightly to her as he slowly went inside her making her whimper softly. They kissed each other softly as their lips hurt and were engorged as they were a bit rough before, but that didn't stop them. Ghost started picking up the pace, both breathing heavily. Williams starting sucking on his neck, muffling her moans and wrapping her legs around him as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. A doze of both pain and pleasure made the perfect concoction for that moment. Both of them red and flushing, breathless, dizzy, sweating, Williams forcing Ghost to turn under her so that she could take over. Her hips moving against his, her moaning in his ear, her hands grabbing his hair, the sound of her dog tags with her every movement... he couldn't take it anymore. He arrived to the peak of bliss and total ecstasy. He crushed her against his body as he groaned and twitched and finally his body relaxed.

"Bloody hell..." he murmured breathless.

"You nearly killed me," laughed Williams huffing as she slid next to him and pulled the sheets up to her neck.

"Sorry about that," he winked, "but you make me go nuts. You're too stunning."

"And you're too charming," she replied beaming. "You know how to drive a woman crazy."

"I can say the same about you love," he smiled teasingly at her.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed trying to enjoy her last few hours with him until she leaves in the morning.

* * *

It was cold and dark outside but MacTavish didn't care as he lied on the ground. Stargazing kept him calm during his worst moments; when he lost Meat and Royce, when it didn't work out with Malloy because Price nearly beat the shite out of him, when he was not going to see the women again... He just keeps adding to the list. The heavens were always a mystery to him and they always manage to soothe him whether he's near the Bering Strait or Rio de Janeiro, it didn't matter. Roach was right when he said that the ETF was the best thing that ever happened to them. The bug may be a bit naive but he knows what he's saying. Collins may have affected his judgement though. Both of them young and innocent; Collins just nineteen years old and only a Private making Roach feel responsible as a Sergeant to protect her. The bug follows her like a bloody puppy. MacTavish chuckled.

"What are you laughing at son?"

MacTavish sat up and crossed his legs seeing Price staring at him concerned.

"Nothing, old man," he smiled in reply.

"Have you finally lost your marbles?" asked Price joining him on the ground.

"Probably," replied MacTavish as he took a cigar which Price was offering him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Price shook his head. "I rarely sleep these days, Soap. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either. Too much going on in my head," he replied lighting his cigar. "Even though I _did_ want to sleep, I couldn't go back to my room."

"Let me guess; Ghost is _saying_ goodbye to Fox?" asked Price chuckling and MacTavish nodded laughing.

They stood there gazing up at the sky for some time until MacTavish decided to break the silence.

"Remember when we were back in my office and gave me a knuckle sandwich in the abdomen?"

"Sorry about that mate," laughed Price. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"You told me that 'having a woman in your life who loves you for who you are, is the best darn thing a man can have.' Did you have that kind of woman in your life Price?"

The old man sighed as he smoked. Looking back in his past, he didn't have any social life; heck, he didn't even have any family.

"The only family I had was the military. I didn't have time for friends outside work. SAS was and still is my life," he said gravely. "The first feeling I got of a family was when I met Charles Malloy and his wife Margaret. His daughter Louise was three years old when I met her. The moment the little lass hugged me, I felt joyfulness rush through my body. When Lisa was born and I held her tiny body in my arms, tears sprung into my eyes. Those moments made me realise how broken I was." Price turned to MacTavish looking at him. "And now I realise what a shmuck I have been towards you mate. I should have let you go out with Lisa. I really hope you don't turn out to be an old geezer just like me."

"Even if it did work out, we would still be saying goodbye tomorrow old man," said MacTavish smoking his cigar. "Who's the lady Price? How did you two meet?"

Price chuckled. "Well, it all started about ten years ago. I was a Leftenant in the SAS and Gaz was Staff Sergeant back then and we were on a mission in Kiev, Ukraine to secure a package containing a nuclear bomb. Intel noticed that a woman was going in and out of the facility quite often with no one attacking her. We thought that we could interrogate her and use her to our advantage. Gaz knew Ukrainian so it wouldn't have been a problem. We thought that being a woman would break much easily than a man. Boy, were we wrong," smiled Price.

"Did you capture her?"

"Oh yes... we did."

_10 years ago_

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Kiev, Ukraine_

_Leftenant John Price_

_2100 hours_

"She won't stop kicking!" said Price breathless as he was carrying a woman by her arms.

"This will calm her down," said Gaz injecting a syringe into her neck and the woman tried to kick but started stopping as the energy was draining from her body and closed her eyes. Price and Gaz carried her to the safehouse and tied her to the chair. After fifteen minutes, the woman's eyes started opening up and looked around her, disorientated. She had noticed that her wrists were tied and tried to get out but stopped after realising that it was hopeless.

"Jak tebe zvaty?!" shouted Gaz.

(_What's your name?!_)

The woman did not reply, her light blue eyes continued to stare at them. She smirked and spat on Gaz and he backslapped her, her short black hair flipping with her head.

"Vy ne khochete, shchob ya zol! Khto vy?!"

(_You don't want me angry! Who are you?!_)

After about 30 minutes of Gaz interrogating her, the woman did not budge and was not intimidated by Gaz slapping or hurting her at all.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Price and grabbed his M1911 and pointed it at her head. "If you don't speak, I will not hesitate to shoot."

The woman looked at him for a few seconds and finally spoke.

"You can kill me, I won't talk," she said.

Price lowered his arm immediately both he and Gaz looked confused.

"Your accent, it's American," said Gaz surprised.

"Who are you working for?" asked Price.

"None of your damn business," she replied coldly.

Price grabbed her from her throat slightly suffocating her and her eyes opened wide staring at him.

"I'm an impatient man, lady! Talk!" he roared in her face and she nodded and let her go.

"I just provide food for the men inside," she said coughing.

"That's bollocks!" said Gaz.

The door swung open and a man entered into the room panicked. He was short, stout, had white hair and brown eyes and wearing a black suit.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" he shouted and ran towards them to release her.

"What's going on?" asked Price puzzled.

"She's a CIA agent," said the man cutting her ropes and then looked at the woman. "They're SAS."

"You're fucking kiddin' me!" she said angrily rubbing her wrists.

"CIA?!" exclaimed Gaz and Price together.

"She's our Intel inside the building," said the man wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Nobody informed us that the CIA was on this case too," said Gaz slightly angry.

"Yeah well it's supposed to be classified," he replied.

"Bloody classified..." said Price under his breath. "We've got to secure a package within a building. Your agent may help us."

"I'm not helping _you_," sneered the woman.

"We're on the same bloody team," replied Gaz firmly.

"First things first. I'm Price and this is Gaz; what's your name?"

"You can call me Tiger," replied the woman while checking her Glock which Price took from her before.

"Very well, Tiger. Is there a nuclear bomb in that safehouse?" asked Price.

Tiger looked at her handler and he nodded.

"The bomb is going to arrive tomorrow at 0800 hours. It will then be transported to Sumy and over the Russian border," she replied.

"Well, let's prepare ourselves for tomorrow then," smiled Price and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Let's do this," said Gaz.

"Interesting way to meet someone," MacTavish chuckled.

"Yeah; mission was accomplished and we secured the bomb. She was one hell of an agent; snapped the guard's neck like it was a bloody cracker," he chuckled.

MacTavish's eyes opened wide at his last sentence. "Malloy did the same in the op at Ferelli's lodge."

"CIA procedure. She hated me at first and I didn't blame her, but we grew fond of each other. Our dates were missions and joint ops with the CIA," said Price gazing at the sky. "Then one day, we fell in love."

"It was serious then!"

Price nodded and looked down sadly. "Then I lost contact with her. I don't know what happened. She went underground and we never saw each other again. When I learnt that Lisa was CIA, I was more afraid, for both of you Soap. I didn't want you to go through the same things I went through."

"I'm sorry Price," said MacTavish sadly. "Why don't you ask Malloy about her? She may know her."

"It's been years Soap," Price sighed. "She would have forgotten about me; _if_ she is still alive that is."

"You may never know old man," said MacTavish lying back down on the ground.

* * *

**Even Price who apparently is immune of feelings felt something for someone one day. Will this revelation help Soap to steer away from Malloy or get closer to her? What will happen between Fox and Ghost?**

**This week I finished Black Ops II (I finished it in two days) what did you guys think about it? I found it not bad.. However I will admit that I am a bit of a picky gamer to satisfy so don't mind me :P (If you do post your opinion in reviews, remember that there may be people who have not played it yet. Let's not spoil it for them).  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will come back for more :D Please review, it encourages me to write more and write faster :) xxx  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go! :D a little heads up: AFO Neptune are part of Medal of Honor (2010) for those who haven't played it. They are just going to be mentioned and have a small part in this fic. It is a very small crossover. Enjoy :)**

**Vulthuryol: Thank you for your kind words, you made my day :)**

**Darkmyr: Thank you for your continuous support! :D  
**

* * *

Williams stirred in the bed and raised her head so she could see what time is it from the clock that was resting on the bed stand. Six o'clock. She slid off from the bed as quietly as possible so she won't wake up Ghost and collected her clothing from all over the room and got dressed. She tiptoed near Ghost and kissed him gently on his forehead. As she turned around she felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked her sleepily.

"I need to go to my room and pack," she whispered in reply.

"You still have two hours and a half until you depart. Don't leave yet love," he pouted and Williams giggled.

"I gotta go; I'm sorry..."

Ghost sat up and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said, her head buried in his neck. He felt her shaking and pulled away.

"You're crying," he whispered softly as he saw tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away and smiled at her. "Don't be sad."

Williams cried harder and Ghost held her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Charlene, your codename is not Fox for nothing."

They pulled away again and he winked at her making her smile.

"There it is, the smile I love!" he cheered.

"Simon, every second I passed with you were heavenly. Thank you for everything," she said looking deeply in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? We'll keep in touch marine don't worry."

"In case something happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen to you!" he replied firmly.

"No, listen to me Ghost," she said grabbing his hand, "we may be sent on a mission tomorrow and I may die. I don't want to go from this world knowing that I didn't tell you how I felt about you. That's why I'm telling you this."

Ghost grasped her softly by her face and kissed her intensely on the lips while Williams slipped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart both gazing into each others' eyes.

"I like you a lot Fox. You'll always be my marine," he said smiling.

"Goodbye Simon," she said and left his room without looking back.

"Goodbye Charlene," he whispered sadly as he rested his head in his hands.

* * *

Breakfast was very silent and solemn when compared to others times where everyone is usually shouting and laughing. The ETF did not join them that morning; the 141 were on their own.

"Where are they?" asked Ozone chewing on some scrambled eggs.

"I guess they're not coming," replied Roach playing with his food.

"Maybe they're not hungry," said Price who was reading the newspaper.

"It's half past eight lads," said Archer sighing, "let's go outside so we can tell them goodbye."

They went out of the mess hall and saw the ETF apart from Malloy and Williams standing near a bus which will transport them to the airport.

"Wow! Look at you!" exclaimed Toad observing the women.

They were all wearing their Service uniforms rather than the usual ACUs or casual attire. Daniels was wearing the Marines green blazer and skirt with a khaki shirt underneath, a green neck tab and a green soft garrison cap with the insignia of the marines on it: the globe, anchor and eagle. Collins was wearing the army blue uniform which consisted of a navy blue blazer with a skirt and a white shirt underneath with a black neck tab. Allen was wearing the Ranger tan beret and the green army uniform. They all had military insignias according to their rank on their sleeve and military decorations on the left of their chest depending on the awards and where they served when in the military and a name tag on the right. Red was wearing a black suit rather than the uniform of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation seeing that America is in war with Russia, it would not have been the best idea to parade around in uniform.

"You look great," said Roach to Collins.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"There they are!" shouted Ozone.

Malloy and Williams walked towards them and put down their duffle bags next to the others. Malloy wore the same uniform as Collins except for the Captain Bars and Williams the same as Daniels except for the Bar showing her rank as First Lieutenant.

"I'll get them on the bus ma'am," said a soldier to Malloy.

"Thank you Corporal."

Williams automatically walked towards Ghost and everyone started chatting away. Price and MacTavish approached Malloy.

"This is goodbye then," said Price.

Malloy nodded and hugged Price. "I'll miss you Price."

"I'll miss you too lass. Stay out of trouble ok?"

"No promises old man," Malloy grinned.

"Goodbye Captain," said MacTavish hugging her tightly.

"Bye MacTavish," she said hugging him back.

"Before you go, Price wants to ask you something," said MacTavish and Malloy turned to face Price.

"Since you have worked with the CIA, I wanted to ask you if you knew someone by the codename Tiger," Price whispered.

Malloy stared at him puzzled. "How do you know her?"

"We... _worked_ together. So you know her?"

"Of course I do. She was my mentor when I first started at the agency."

"She's still alive?" asked Price and Malloy nodded.

Price smiled slightly and turned solemn again. "Years back she went silent, I stopped hearing from her. You know what happened?"

"Way before I joined the CIA, someone hacked into the system and identities were compromised. Some Agents were executed and others were pulled out from the field just in time. Tiger was part of the latter. In order to protect herself, family, friends and the agency, she told me that she had to terminate every contact possible."

"That explains it..." said Price to himself.

"You want me to tell her about you Price? It's no problem at all."

"No, don't bother. Thank you for the information Lisa."

"Don't mention it," she smiled and then turned to the others. "Squad! Atten-hut!"

The ladies fell in line and Malloy turned to MacTavish.

"Captain MacTavish, Captain Price; on behalf of the Elite Task Force and the United States, I thank you for your disponibility these past months that we were stationed here. I wish Task Force 141 good luck in your capture of Makarov and would like to inform you that we are always available whenever you need... _assistance,_" said Malloy flashing a smile towards MacTavish's direction in which he chuckled in return.

The women saluted them but were interrupted by Archer.

"Aaaahhh forget the formalities!" he shouted and jumped on Red hugging her and others did the same on the others leaving Malloy and MacTavish face palming and Price shaking his head laughing.

"Before you go, we have something for you," smiled Ghost. "Roach!"

Roach approached the women and gave them a box with a ribbon on top of it. Allen opened it to reveal an assortment of sweets; brownies, cookies, chocolates and much more. The women all cheered and gasped at the surprise.

"I don't know if you can take them on the plane though," said Roach scratching his head.

"Don't worry Roach. I have a feeling they will be long gone before we board the plane," said Williams.

"Let's move ladies because we're going to be late," said Malloy checking her watch.

They boarded the bus and they waved at each other. The 141 stood there until they saw the bus disappear.

"This sucks!" said Ozone kicking the dirt off the floor.

"Come on guys it's not the first time we said goodbyes to other squads," said Toad.

"It's the first time we're saying goodbye to an _awesome_ squad," said Roach bitterly.

"Come on bug, let's go play billiard," said MacTavish patting his Sergeant's back.

* * *

"Hey guys wake up! We're here!" shouted Daniels from the front of the bus.

From Credenhill, they went to Cardiff airport which took them about five hours to arrive at JFK. They had finally arrived at base which was situated near the Military Academy at West Point. However, their base wasn't like the others. There, they trained soldiers which have been exceptional when they finish BMT, graduated with high honours, or have done something crazy like Malloy, Williams and others did and are recognised by the big heads; lucky them.

Fort West is surrounded by tall trees and a lot of greenery with the base spanning out on a vast amount of spatial area. Two military barracks, one for the males and another for the female soldiers, an enormous mess hall, a recreation room and there was even a bar on base. Furthermore, there was also a track around the base going in and out of the woods for jogging and a gym near the barracks. There was also an open shooting range and a military hospital a few kilometres away. There is always a confusion of soldiers; Rangers, SFOD-D more known as Delta Force, Green Berets, Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force and more.

Major Stevens and General Malloy were there to greet them. The ETF went out of the bus, put on their headgear and fell in line in attention to salute them.

"Welcome home," said the General.

"Thank you sir!" they said altogether.

"How was the trip Captain?" asked Major Stevens.

"Very tiring sir," said Malloy.

"Why don't you go and settle down? We'll talk later," said General Malloy.

They all grabbed their duffle bags and dragged their feet to the barracks exhausted from the long journey. As they walked, there were soldiers who greeted them cheering apart from a particular Officer who eyed them in a not so positive way.

"Thompson doesn't look too happy," murmured Allen.

"That's because her face is always stuck on that smug expression," joked Malloy.

"The Angels are back!" shouted a man running towards them.

"Ramirez! 'sup?" asked Red.

"Hey there Russian. Did the Brits have vodka over there?"

"Vodka is everywhere James," she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Mac," he said smiling to Allen, "you ok?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"She constantly talked about you when we were in the UK," interrupted Collins.

"Yeah, couldn't get her to shut up," teased Daniels.

"Not true!" said Allen fuming and blushing.

"You free tomorrow night?" he asked Allen and Malloy whistled flirtingly as a joke.

"Come on guys let's leave them alone to discuss their _meeting_," said Williams winking at them.

They entered the barracks and everyone went to their rooms. Unlike in the UK, Malloy and Williams had their own quarters and the former had her own office in the administration building rather than a desk crammed in where she slept. The first thing Williams did was place photos of her and her sister and her with Ghost on her nightstand. She smiled sadly thinking about every minute she passed with him, especially the night before. They shared something special; something that they may not have the opportunity to share again.

* * *

"Espinosa has prepared a present for you," said Major Stevens sarcastically.

The Elite Task Force was gathered in the briefing room with Major Stevens to discuss Intel. It has already been three weeks since they left Task Force 141 and they have not heard from them yet. The women have not contacted them either as they did not have any Intel on Makarov. Their patrol caps were on the table along with their notebooks to jot down some points.

"We have information on one of Espinosa's soldiers; a certain Veronique Marcoux."

At the sound of that name, Malloy snorted.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I do. She's one of Espinosa's bomb makers," replied Malloy. "She's a very dangerous individual and very unstable."

Major Stevens brought up two images on the screen; that of a woman and a man.

"Veronique Marcoux; ex-French military; age 36; light brown hair; grey eyes. As Malloy said, she is very dangerous; she blew up a whole platoon in Algeria. She has been supplying Espinosa with all types of bombs and has helped her create IEDs. Her assistant is Gautier Bellanger; ex-GIGN; age 29; dark brown hair and black eyes."

"It seems that Espinosa is concentrating on Africa," said Williams tapping her pen on her notebook.

"She started in Tunisia, then Algeria and lastly Niger."

"She's moving south," said Malloy and the Major nodded in agreement.

"Why shouldn't we go there then?" asked Collins.

"I assume it's because we don't know for sure about her next target that's why," said Allen and the Major nodded.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing either," said Red in her usual Russian accent.

"General Malloy sent AFO Neptune to gather Intel. He decided to give it some time and then he'll send you in."

"Navy SEALs huh? Mother and Voodoo must be ecstatic," said Williams sarcastically.

"They looked overjoyed last time we contacted them," replied Stevens smirking.

"I guess that for now, we wait," said Malloy sighing and rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," said a man in a thick Scottish accent.

"What do you want?" replied Ghost upset.

MacTavish sighed. Ever since the ETF left, Ghost had been acting strange and distant; he talked even less. He had been wearing the mask and the glasses even when they were not on a mission; a clear sign that he did not want to be bothered with. He got even worse when apparently, Williams stopped contacting him. Ghost had texted, called her on her mobile and even at her base, before and after missions, but there was no reply. MacTavish had tried the best he could to cheer his best mate but to no avail. Ghost was leaning against the wall in Malloy's and Williams' old room. Price remained in his new quarters after he was rescued from the gulag; probably didn't feel right to sleep in Malloy's bed even though it _was_ his old room. Sometimes Ghost would open the door and check in it thinking they would magically reappear. It was MacTavish's first time after three weeks to go into the room. He felt really uncomfortable about it considering that there he and Malloy shared a kiss. However, like the rest of his squad, they were trying to put it all behind them.

"Come on mate you can't go on like this," said MacTavish joining him.

Ghost did not reply but continued to stare at the ground. Something flashy caught MacTavish's eyes and he approached the bed and grabbed it.

"What's that?" asked Ghost.

"It's Malloy's Zippo," said MacTavish smiling slightly. There was the ETF emblem on it; dark blue background, brown eagle with crossed daggers in the middle and three stars above it. There was the word "ANGELS" written under it leaving both the Captain and the Lieutenant confused.

"Angels? Is it their callsign or something?" asked Ghost.

"We'll ask them when we see them," replied MacTavish and put the silver Zippo in his pocket and Ghost snorted.

"This is bollocks mate. Why the fuck am I getting worked up over a woman?" Ghost asked in frustration. "I'm an elite soldier for crying out loud."

"Ghost, it happens to the best of us. Now let's go and have a drink, Roach and Price are waiting for us."

* * *

"ODA Foxtrot, this is Captain Malloy of the Elite Task Force. We understand that you have requested assistance to clear out Russian Forces."

"Yes!" shouted the Green Beret. "The Angels are here guys!"

"Hooah!" some of them shouted while suppressing fire.

"Another day at work," said Collins checking her AK-47.

"Ok ladies, it's the usual shit. Let's get these guys home quick. I want to finish this book by the end of day," said Malloy checking her M4A1.

"Rog'" they replied lazily.

"Let's do this!" shouted Williams and they all slid down the usual rope, eliminated the usual enemy and proceeded for extraction. Even though they didn't like Shepherd very much, they all agreed on something that he had said: 'same shit, different day.'

* * *

**I apologise if I did not get some details about the service uniforms right. I researched a lot about them to get them right so I hope I did a pretty decent job xD For those who did not play Medal of Honor (2010), do not worry I will not go into detail in this fic. I will just mention them once more and that's it. I thought it would be interesting to integrate another team from another game :)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :) xxx  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there soldiers! Another chapter is up! Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"Overlord, this is Neptune One; are you receiving?"

"Loud and clear Neptune One. What have you got for me Mother?" asked General Malloy.

"We have encountered heavy resistance in Maradi, Niger. Rabbit confirms that he sighted Teresa Espinosa in the conflict. She fled the scene in a helo before we could get to her," replied Mother.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Major Stevens.

"Yes sir, I am positive," replied Rabbit.

"What about Marcoux?"

"Marcoux was seen with Bellanger but did not leave with Espinosa even though there was another helo there," replied another man.

"Preacher, do you have any idea where they may have gone?"

"AFO Wolfpack has informed us that they sighted them in Bamako, Mali. Apparently they are settling there," said Preacher.

"I will send the ETF in ASAP. Thanks for the Intel gentlemen. Good luck; Overlord out," said the General tired. He then turned to the Major who was sitting next to him in the comms room. "I guess it is best we capture Marcoux and Bellanger and interrogate them to see what Espinosa's next move is going to be."

"I'll brief the ETF about the mission sir," said the Major who saluted the General and went out of the room.

* * *

The women were aboard the Chinook on the way to Bamako. With the local temperature ranging from 35 to 37 degrees Celsius, Malloy decided that the squad packed light, wearing jeans, trainers, casual tank top with a vest to carry the ammo and a shemagh scarf around their necks to keep cool. In this way they will also blend with the civilians and the local militia. Collins and Daniels had their hair tied up in the usual military sock bun, but Red, Williams and Malloy decided to go with the high ponytail. It was going to be hot, sweaty and exhausting but the worst part for Malloy was that every time she needed a smoke she had to ask Fox for a lighter. Three weeks and she was too lazy to buy another Zippo.

"Approaching Infil point guys; ETA 3 minutes," said the pilot.

"Roger, Johnson," said Malloy. "So, primary objective is to extract Marcoux and Bellanger _alive_. It is imperative that we bring them back alive; they are the key to Espinosa, understood?"

"Don't worry Shadow," said Red but Malloy did not relax. Espinosa has harmed too many people; it was time to end it all. A small mistake and they lose track of her. The bitch knows how to hide.

"Five seconds," said the co-pilot Castillo.

"Hooah!" said Allen and Collins.

"Let's go!" shouted Malloy and they ran out of the Chinook.

"Holy shit; contact!" yelled Williams as the enemy started firing at them the moment they touched the ground.

"Get to cover!" roared Malloy as she sprinted behind a broken down car.

"Targets 11 high!" said Daniels.

They started taking fire not even giving them the chance to breathe let alone take a peak to see where the enemies are stationed.

"Shit went bad quick," said Allen.

"Stay frosty Allen," said Malloy firing her AK-47 with ACOG. "Tango down."

"The fucker's down," said Williams.

"Ok Angels, let's move up!" shouted Malloy in her earpiece and they moved from cover to cover eliminating as much hostiles as possible.

"Frag out!" shouted Red.

"There are too many of them. Daniels, throw in some smoke. Allen, Collins, use your thermal scope to eliminate the bastards," said Malloy panting and sweating as she took cover behind a fallen wall.

"Roger," they said.

"These motherfuckers seem to resurrect! We need to put some CAS on these assholes" said Williams frustrated.

"Overlord, requesting fire mission!" said Malloy into her earpiece while laying down suppressing fire for Daniels to cross the street which was now full of smoke.

"Shadow, Hammer 2-6 is on its way."

"Rog'," said Malloy into her earpiece and turned to her squad. "Go into the smoke! Push push push!"

After five minutes, they heard sound of a helicopter, looked up and saw a Black Hawk flying over them.

"Angel 0-1, this is Hammer 2-6, we're available for ten mikes."

"Glad to hear from you Hammer. Target is at two-seven-zero meters north-west from our position," said Malloy.

"That is danger close, request painting the target."

"Allen, mark the target with the SOFLAM."

"On it," said Allen and proceeded to mark the target.

"Ok Angels, keep your head down; we're coming in hot," said Hammer 2-6. The walls in the building started crumbling as the M61 Vulcan started destroying everything in its site.

"That's better," said Collins wiping her forehead.

The smoke started thinning out and they ran inside the buildings for cover as more militia was coming at them.

"Angel 0-1 we got Bellanger and Marcoux on overhead. They are approximately 1 click north-east of your position. Hold on... they are going separate ways; Bellanger is running to the west-north-west. Be advised, they are heavily protected by local militia and several .50 cal."

"Shit," whispered Malloy and then pressed her earpiece, "Copy that Overlord, we're on it. Allen, get on the roof and snipe them out; Collins you're the spotter. Red, Fox, go after Bellanger; Daniels, on me. We're getting Marcoux. Move!"

Everyone did as they were ordered. Malloy started running from building to another with some of the militia dropping down due to Allen's sniping and she and Daniels cleared the rest. Allen had to assist both them and Fox and Red which was a bit hectic to manage.

"Shadow, I can see Marcoux at our 10!" shouted Daniels.

There she was, wearing casual with a black vest holding a SCAR-H. She was ordering the soldiers around unaware that there were Special Forces to capture her.

"Captain?" said Collins sounding confused. "There are soldiers who are apparently fighting off the militia as well. Do we have other ground forces with us?"

"HQ sent only us here. Can you identify them?"

"This is not possible..." said Collins gasping.

"What-" started Daniels, but an exploding car sent them flying backwards. Marcoux, startled by the explosion turned around to investigate the noise and saw Malloy and Daniels getting up and running towards her.

"Fuck! Overlord, we've been sighted by Marcoux; we're on hot pursuit. Fox, give me a sitrep," said Malloy panting running with Daniels and shooting at the same time.

"Yebatʹ..." (_Fuck..._) whispered Red as they saw Bellanger's body sprawled on the ground.

"Shadow, Bellanger is dead. The idiot ran into the cross-fire and got himself killed," Williams reported back. "Overlord, this is Angel 0-2, the secondary package is lost."

"Watch out!" shouted Red and Williams felt a heavy blow on the side of her face. Blindly, she got up and grabbed her assailant punching him in his stomach hearing him grunt; everything was a blur, she couldn't see straight. Red was also struggling with someone else on her side. Williams then grabbed her knife thrusting it into her attacker but was stopped roughly before she could stab him.

"Bloody hell!" her attacker exclaimed.

'That accent...' thought Williams. She shook her head trying to clear out her vision and saw a skull mask and a pair of wide hazel eyes staring wide at her behind a pair of sunglasses. Williams panicked, let go immediately and dragged herself away.

"Ghost..." she whispered and looked on her side and saw Red pointing her MP 443 Grach at Roach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Roach slightly angry lowering his USP.45.

"We could ask you the same thing," snarled Red.

Allen and Collins approached them both pointing their Desert Eagle at Ghost and Roach.

"It looks like you were right Collins. Where's the rest of the 141?" asked Allen holstering her weapon.

"They're after Makarov," replied Ghost.

"What?!" the women gasped.

"We got her!" they heard Malloy say in their earpiece. "Overlord, the primary package is secured!"

"Copy that, Shadow; great job."

"Stay down you bitch," panted Daniels pinning Marcoux on the ground.

"Let's get to the others," said Malloy tying Marcoux's wrists. They both dragged her to meet the others.

"Hey guys, where are you?" asked Daniels pressing her earpiece.

"We're near building 13," replied Williams. "We have a surprise for you."

Malloy and Daniels went near the building with their prisoners and saw Ghost and Roach checking the windows.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," said Malloy indifferently wiping her face and turned to Williams seeing half of her face getting puffy. "What happened to your eye?"

"Some idiot punched me," said Williams glaring at Ghost who rolled his eyes.

"Ghost! Makarov escaped, we missed our window," said a man with a British accent in Ghost's ear.

"We're coming to you," said someone with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Copy," replied Ghost.

"Malloy? What the...?" exclaimed MacTavish as he approached them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? And who is she?" asked Price nodding towards the prisoner.

"Veronique Marcoux, Espinosa's bomb maker," replied Malloy. Marcoux started shouting and cussing at them in French. She continued to squirm and fidget and Daniels could not hold onto her anymore. Malloy grabbed her AK-47 and knocked her out.

"Bonne nuit," said Daniels smirking.

"Why is Makarov here?" asked Collins but was interrupted before her question could be answered.

"Angels, get the hell out of there; multiple militia are closing in on you!" said Overlord.

"Wilco," replied Malloy and turned to the others. "We have to move. Now!"

They started running with Allen carrying an unconscious Marcoux on her shoulders as Williams contacted Johnson for exfil.

"Pegasus, this is Angel 0-2. LZ Zulu is compromised, we're moving to LZ Charlie. Be advised, we have extra customers with us," said Williams panting, sweating bullets.

"Roger that 0-2; ETA 30 seconds."

"Contact!" shouted Ghost as an RPG flew and exploded near Red and Malloy. Both of them slammed hard on the ground unconscious. MacTavish ran to Malloy and Williams ran to Red.

"Ghost, Roach, let's cover them!" shouted Price shooting at the enemy and the others did the same.

"Lisa! Look at me!" said MacTavish shaking her slightly panicking.

"I... what?" murmured Malloy totally dazed and disorientated. "Soap? Am I in hell?"

MacTavish started laughing. "Kind of mate; you're still on a mission."

"Well, that sucks...," she said squinting her eyes to adjust to the strong light.

"Damn Red, you're an RPG magnet!" shouted Roach while changing his mag.

"Very funny Roach," replied Red coughing with Williams helping her get up.

"Can you walk?" asked MacTavish to Malloy and she nodded in reply. However, when he helped her up, she nearly fell back down and MacTavish held her just in time. He threw her arm around his neck and held her tightly by her waist. Her knees felt weak and couldn't stand straight. She held on to MacTavish trying her best not to fall but she was confused at all those different sounds around her and her head was throbbing with pain. Everything was a blur.

"Price, Shadow's out; I'll help her to the extraction point," said MacTavish and Price nodded.

"There's our ride! Let's get the hell out of here; double time!" shouted Williams running towards the Chinook who was lying down suppressing fire. The ramp was lowered and they ran with MacTavish half-dragging Malloy. He lied her down and Williams checked her out as they were on their way to base.

"Lisa can you hear me?" asked Williams concerned but Malloy was drifting into unconsciousness.

"She'll be fine, right?" asked Price but Williams did not reply as she was busy helping her friend.

"God dammit Lisa! Wake the fuck up!" shouted Williams.

"Stop shouting in my fuckin' face you weirdo," murmured Malloy dazed.

"Johnson, Castillo, contact base about the casualty," said Williams while wrapping a bandage around the Captain's head.

"On it," said Castillo. "Overlord, this is Pegasus. We've got a WIA, requesting a stretcher for when we arrive, over."

"Copy that, Pegasus. Overlord out."

* * *

"What happened?" asked General Malloy looking at his unconscious daughter on the stretcher.

"RPG sir," replied Williams. "It's nothing serious, she'll recover."

"Take her to the sick bay," ordered the General and the nurses nodded in reply. "I suggest you go check that eye out as well, Lieutenant."

"I will, sir."

"Sir, we've got the package," said Daniels carrying a confused Marcoux with the help of Allen.

"Excellent job," he replied. Two soldiers grabbed Marcoux and carried her to the brig. "Price, I am glad that we have met again even though we did under not so great circumstances."

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Collins who was standing in attention.

"Permission granted Private."

"What is going on exactly? Why was Makarov there?"

"We'll discuss this later. Go rest; Major Stevens will give the tour to the 141 and show them where they will be staying."

The women realised what was going on. If the 141 will be staying with them, that meant only one thing. They had evidence that Makarov was working with Espinosa. Even though they were glad that they will be working with the 141 again, two terrorists as powerful as them is the perfect mixture for utter destruction. Two women wearing fly-suits holding their helmets in their hands approached them.

"Good job out there ladies," said Castillo. Her smiling black eyes matched her black hair which was tied in a low ponytail. She was quite short near Johnson who was towering over her with her dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Everyone, this is Lieutenant Commander Adriana Johnson, US Navy and Master Sergeant Tracy Castillo, US Air Force. They are part of the Elite Task Force as well," said Williams.

"I assume you're the 141 Shepherd's in command of, right?" asked Johnson as they all shook hands and they introduced themselves.

"Yes, but half of us are back in England lass," replied Price lighting up a cigar.

"I understand. We will see you on our next mission. We both have to go back to our bases," said Johnson.

"We'll see you later," said Castillo smiling.

* * *

Ghost just got out of the shower and wore some pants, shoes and his dog tags over his bare chest. He grabbed a towel and started drying his hair while he waited for MacTavish. They were going to meet to go tour the base together to familiarise themselves with the surroundings. He didn't even bother to unpack his things from his duffle bag yet. The advantage is that he had his own room and didn't have to listen to his Captain scolding him for leaving his stuff lying around. His quarters were not bad. It was quite a simple room with a bed, a wardrobe and a bathroom. He had a small balcony which overlooked the entrance to the base. Ghost looked at the clock; MacTavish was already late. For someone who is a perfectionist, he sure sucked at being on time. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" said Ghost. Still drying his hair he walked to the door. "You're late-" he started but stopped immediately when he realised that it was not his Captain who was standing in front of him.

"Hi, may I come in?" asked Williams smiling.

Ghost's expression changed from being annoyed to hostile. He nodded and turned his back on her fiddling with the towel in his hands. Williams entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"I see that you have a habit of greeting people without a shirt," she teased him. Ghost turned around and smiled slightly.

"I'll put something on," he replied searching in his bag and put a t-shirt on.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, MacTavish" he replied. "So, what are you doing here Lieutenant?"

"I need to talk to you," she said with a serious voice.

Ghost sighed and ran his fingers through his messy damp hair.

"If it's about the eye, I thought you were the enemy."

"It's not about that."

"Fine, what is it then?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"I wonder why!" he said sarcastically. "Oh! Maybe because I have exhausted every possible way to keep in contact with you and you didn't bother to get back to me. Yeah, I think that's why."

Williams crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I was busy these last few weeks, I didn't have time. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Well that settles it then doesn't it? We can carry on with our lives," he said throwing the towel angrily on the floor.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk about it?!"

"Williams, I was busy with missions as well and I still found time for you. So the thing that you had no time at all is total bollocks. What is it? You found someone else?"

"No!" she exclaimed and then fell silent for a few seconds. "I thought we weren't going to meet again so I thought it would be better if... we let it go slowly."

"Ah..." is all that he could say at the moment. "Better go find a Yank who will be near you at all bloody times then. However, I do think that it won't be enough either –"

"Ghost..."

"... because you will still lose faith in him. These past weeks have been a total waste of time. I don't know how in the bloody hell I continued trusting you –"

"Stop..."

"... and you know what's ironic in all of this? That you're a marine and all that Semper Fi bollocks. Always faithful? Apparently not for you -!"

"Enough!" she yelled and slapped him hard against his face. Ghost was taken aback by this sudden outburst and apparently so was Williams who was gaping shockingly at him. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and went out of the room bumping into MacTavish.

"Hey there lass," MacTavish cheered but Williams shoved him aside and ran away from them. "Um, what happened mate?"

Ghost didn't reply but stared at his reflection in the mirror where half of his face was red. He scowled and put on his mask and glasses.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

Price decided to take a walk outside the base on his own to the nearby town. Cold air was touching his face gently as he observed window shops and children jumping around with their parents. He started remembering past missions with Charles Malloy, the multiple times they nearly died and were saved and scolded by his wife Margaret who is a surgeon. The good old days at the SAS, where Gaz and himself would joke all the time. Price chuckled when he remembered a determined Soap entering the hangar fresh from selection. The lad looked ready but he was still raw and Price felt the responsibility to take him under his wing. He shuddered as he remembered when Soap lost grip and nearly fell from the helicopter on their first mission. However, Price realised that he couldn't protect the lad from everything, he was a grown man, he still had to live his own life.

He continued walking down the street clutching at his coat. There is when he realised that someone was following him. Whoever he was was doing a great job in hiding. Every time he turned around there was no one in sight but when he continued walking he heard steps behind him.

'I need to shake him off,' he thought clutching his M1911 in his pocket.

Price turned in an alley and hurriedly hid behind a dumpster. As he predicted, his pursuer came into the alley looking around for him. Price got out his gun and stuck it into the individual's back.

"Don't move," he whispered. "Why have you been following me?"

Price grabbed him by the arm and turned him around violently. His mouth fell when he saw the identity of his pursuer.

"Hello, John."

* * *

'Fuckin' RPG,' thought Malloy. She was lying down in bed in the sick bay with her head heavily bandaged. Her head was still burning and feeling dizzy. Apparently she banged her head hard on the ground and suffered a mild concussion. She tried getting up to at least sit in bed but her head felt heavy and her arms were weak and kept sliding every time she tried getting up.

"Let me help you lass."

She felt strong hands under her arms which pulled her up with ease. Malloy looked up and saw MacTavish smiling back at her arranging her pillows so that she could be comfortable.

"Thanks Soap! I was trying to get up this past hour but I have failed every damn time," she said laughing. "How are you finding Fort West?"

"Ghost and I decided to explore the place. This base is enormous we nearly got lost. First we're surrounded by buildings and the next thing we know we found ourselves at the hangars surrounded by jets and helos," MacTavish chuckled.

"You'll feel a bit disorientated at first; not for long though don't worry. By the way, thanks for dragging me out of there today, Soap."

"I'm sure that you would have done the same for me lass," he said winking at her. "I nearly forgot. You left this back in the UK Captain," he said reaching in his pocket and giving Malloy her Zippo back.

"That's where I left it! Thanks," she said smiling. "So what, you're stalking my room now?"

"Pssh, no," MacTavish laughed. "Hold on, I got you something else."

He handed her a package with a ribbon on it. Malloy, confused, opened it; it was a book by Agatha Christie.

"I hope you haven't read it yet."

"This is great! No, I haven't don't worry," she said beaming at him. "You shouldn't have though, really."

"Something to pass the time, until you get better," he said. "Maybe when you recover you could show me around if it's no problem for you."

"Not at all!" she said delighted. "There is a beautiful park nearby, the flowers are in bloom and there are adorable ducklings which swim in the lake. It would be absolutely perfect!"

"I look forward to see the ducklings then," MacTavish laughed and paused. "Wait, you got..." Malloy felt his calloused fingers sweep her forehead as he tried to tuck away some hair which got loose from under the bandages. There was an awkward silence between them. Malloy started fidgeting with the bed sheet and MacTavish coughed nervously.

"You did great today lass," he said tensely.

"Thank you," she replied slightly embarrassed.

"You still wouldn't have managed to get past SAS selection though," he smirked and she gasped.

"Please! You know you're talking to a Captain in charge of a Special Forces squad right?!" she replied proudly.

"So? We're talking about British Special Forces here."

"Did you just imply that American Special Forces are inferior?" she asked indignantly.

"Well, the Field Commander is lying in bed in sick bay. I think that means something," he teased.

"Says the Field Commander who has a scar on his eye caused by an RPG," she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Take it back!" he said and started tickling her in her stomach.

"You are sooo going to get it!" and she punched him on the arm. Well, actually punched him unsuccessfully seeing that she was weak, she merely poked him with her fist.

"Ouch! That's going to bruise," he mocked her rubbing his arm as if he was in pain.

"Dammit MacTavish! Wait till I get stronger and I _will_ bruise it don't worry!"

"Oh, so you mean you're actually stronger than that? Shite!" he shouted laughing as Malloy lunged at him but she stumbled and nearly fell from the bed. Instinctively, MacTavish swooped down and caught her just in time.

"I got you lass," he said softly and he put her back in bed lying down and tucked her in. "You need to rest; I'll come visit you tomorrow ok?" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek leaving her blushing and started walking away.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked timidly and MacTavish turned around puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Leave me hanging. Like last time you kissed me..."

MacTavish walked towards her, stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

"I won't leave your side Lisa, I'll protect you the best I can. Nobody will hurt you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep John," she replied gently.

He was taken aback by not only what she had said to him, but also for the fact the she used his first name rather than Soap, MacTavish or Captain. He was stumped and did not know how to reply to her.

"Get some rest Captain," he replied and walked away sighing.

* * *

**There it is :D I hope you're enjoying it so far :3 thank you for all your support! xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update :/ I was really busy these hols and still am actually. Exams are coming up and I have tonnes of assignments to submit but I did not forget you don't worry :)**

**With regards to the Halo reference: to tell you the truth I have never played Halo so it's a coincidence xD I am really curious about the reference though! Which Halo are you referring to?  
**

**Enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

The alley was still, dark and sombre where two people were standing in front of each other. Price felt both glad and shocked at that time. He was staring at a woman probably in her early forties, her black hair had streaks of white in it and big blue eyes smiling back at him. She looked young even though she had some wrinkles showing on her face and wore a simple black coat over her petite frame.

"Hello, John," she said.

"Tiger... what... how did you find me? How did you know?" asked Price stumped.

"It's been that long that you won't even call me by my first name?"

"It's been seven years, Leila. If I hadn't asked Lisa about you, I would still think that you are dead."

"Lisa?" she asked puzzled.

"You know her by her codename Shadow I presume," he replied.

"Ah yes," she said. "Let's walk John. We need to catch up on a few things."

They walked out of the alley and up the street into the cold. The alley was quiet sheltered and the cold breeze did not find its way in there. They both tightened their coats around them.

"How did you find me?" asked Price.

"I have been tracking you ever since I had to drop off the grid. I sound like a stalker," she joked. "Then I lost track of you and I thought that you were dead."

"I was in a gulag for about four years. So what are you doing now? Are you still working in the field and in black ops missions?"

Leila shook her head. "The CIA transferred me to a desk job. I'm working with Agent Nielson and I have managed squads and trained agents on how to adapt in the field," she said and paused for a moment. "You're in the 141 right?"

"Yes," he replied. "Our objective is Makarov and ending this bloody war. Hopefully we eliminate Espinosa along the way."

"Do not underestimate her John. She is a very dangerous individual; she'll deceive you by her looks and charms but underneath all that is an emotionless being."

"I already know about what happened to Shadow."

"Not only her. We had other agents who weren't so lucky. John, I can't stay I have to go. No, listen to me," she said when she saw that Price was going to interrupt her, "tell Shadow that Alpha team has been compromised, she'll understand you."

"Wait!" he said grabbing her hand. "When will we see each other again?"

Leila touched his face gently, smiling at him. "Soon, John. Stay safe."

Out of nowhere, a black car stopped near them and the agent got in the car which speeded away leaving Price alone and confused.

The next morning, the 141 went to the mess hall for breakfast. This was the first time they were eating there as the evening before everyone went their separate ways.

"Blimey," said Ghost.

The mess hall was large with endless tables which seated about five persons each. The blue seats were matching the blue walls and the white tables with the floor tiles. Even though it was full with soldiers, there wasn't a lot of noise. They went to grab some breakfast from which they had the choice of pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, sandwiches and never-ending food. They grabbed some coffee and juice, put everything on a tray and saw where they were going to sit when they saw a soldier waving at them.

"Yo, over here," he shouted.

They looked at each other and shrugged as they went to sit near them and noticed that he and his friend had the Ranger tab on their ACUs. The one who waved at them had short dark brown hair, almond shaped black eyes and a tanned skin with a strong jaw and a broken nose. The other soldier who was slouching on the chair had very short light brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. He also had a few scars; one under his right eye and another in his nose.

"You're the 141 right?" he asked and they nodded in reply. "I'm Private James Ramirez and this is Corporal Robert Dunn. We're US Army Rangers."

"Ramirez... yeah we heard about you from Allen," said Roach munching on some waffles.

"Now that's a surprise," said Dunn sarcastically and Ramirez nudged him.

"So, you're the SAS guys right?" Ramirez asked taking a gulp of orange juice.

"We are yes, but not all of the 141 is composed of SAS lad," replied Price drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Lucky Brits working with the Angels," said Dunn lazily flipping a coin over and over.

"What's with the callsign Angels by the way?" asked Ghost.

"What's with wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Dunn and Ramirez nudged him again. Ghost scowled at him. He refrained from wearing the mask at times but still was going around wearing the sunglasses.

"Dude, you just can't ask someone why they wear shades inside, it's none of your damn business," whispered Ramirez and his mate shrugged. "Sorry about that, man. Well, the Elite Task Force mainly deals with counter-terrorism, hostage rescue etc. You know, the usual shit."

"However, what happened was that once, a platoon was stuck under heavy fire in Angola. They were Marines if I'm not mistaken," continued Dunn, squinting his eyes trying to remember. "Anyway, the only team in the vicinity was Malloy's squad so they sent them in for backup."

"Every time someone was stuck somewhere, Base started sending in the ETF so the boys started giving them nicknames," said Ramirez shoving down food. "They call them Black Angels because of their gear and the way they slide down the rope from above. It kinda stuck with them so HQ started calling them Angels."

"That's how you met, no? You requested for backup," asked Dunn.

"Aye," replied MacTavish.

The men continued to chat until they finished their meal and went their separate ways. Ramirez and Dunn had to join their team for training and Ghost, Roach and MacTavish decided to go train as well. Price decided to go to the recreation room as he wasn't in the mood to go jogging. The room was empty at that time of the day as the soldiers were either out training or out on missions. He sat down on the sofa and continued reading the newspaper.

MacTavish, Ghost and Roach were jogging around the track, their t-shirts stuck to them with sweat and huffing with every pace they took. The air was pure as they were surrounded by huge trees giving the environment a peaceful feel until you hear a drill sergeant shouting at a poor soldier which shatters the quiet ambience.

"Damn, drill sergeants always scare the shit out of me," whispered Roach as they passed a still platoon with a drill sergeant shouting at a soldier because he was not in formation.

"Last lap gentlemen, come on," said MacTavish looking at his watch.

"Ghost, what happened with Fox? Did you resolve the issue you had?" asked Roach as he wiped his face.

"Not yet," said Ghost reluctantly.

"You know that she's not completely wrong mate," said MacTavish. The lieutenant had told him about the conversation when they were walking around the base the previous evening.

"Still, what she did was inexcusable," replied Ghost drinking from his canteen.

"Bloody hell Ghost, you're such an idiot," retorted Roach and Ghost glared at him. "Don't give me that look buddy. She tried to make it easier on both of you and you're dealing with it like a small child."

"Roach, if you don't sod off I'm gonna squish you like the bug you are," replied Ghost. "Besides, at least I went out with her. All you do is chasing Collins around and smiling at her like a bloody idiot."

MacTavish laughed hard at what his mate said.

"What is it with you and Collins, Roach?" asked MacTavish as they stopped jogging and sat down in the middle of the base to catch their breath.

"She's not like the other women I went out with," he sighed.

"What other women? I have known you for years bug, I never saw you with anyone," said Ghost confused.

"Wait... You've been sneaking women into the base?! Are you insane?" asked MacTavish waving his canteen around.

"Have you ever seen any women around?" he asked and they shook their heads. "Exactly! I'm that good," he winked.

Ghost and MacTavish jumped on their mate as a pileup and Roach was squirming underneath. He managed to shove them away and started punching them jokingly and they did the same. They stopped when they saw a pair of black pumps near them and slowly looked up to see a woman with a dark complexion in her mid-thirties wearing a Marine Service uniform. Her black eyes were staring at them confused and her black hair was collected tightly in a bun at the base of her head.

"May we help you ma'am?" asked MacTavish all of them still bundled on the ground with grass stuck in their hair and dirt smeared on their face.

"I think it's more like: may _I_ help _you_," she said in a stern tone.

They got up instantly and stood in attention, slightly frightened by her gaze.

"I'm looking for Captain John Price of Task Force 141. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's in the rec room ma'am," replied Ghost.

"Tamara!"

They turned their head and saw Williams jogging towards them.

"Tamara? Isn't she Fox's sister?" whispered Roach.

"Yes, I am..." the Marine said raising her eyebrows waiting for him to say his name.

"It's Roach, ma'am."

"Roach? What the hell kinda name is Roach?" she said her face inches away from him. Roach tried to look dead ahead but he escaped a glance at her eyes.

"Are you eyeballin' me son?" she asked staring him down.

"No ma'am!" he shouted.

"Tamara, these are Roach, Ghost and Soap of the 141," said Williams coming to Roach's rescue. "This is my sister, Colonel Tamara Williams."

Tamara took a step back and observed MacTavish's mohawk, Ghost's messy hair and Roach's frightened gaze.

"Is it compulsory for the Force to have such foolish codenames?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ghost, "or you won't be permitted into the Force."

"This one's Ghost? _This_ is Lieutenant Simon Riley?" she asked her sister who nodded. "You're going out with... _him_?"

"I am quite a lovable man ma'am, if I may say so," said Ghost casually.

"You found yourself into my black book Lieutenant! I suggest you start sleeping with one eye open from now on. And watch your six; we wouldn't want that ass being blown off with your lovable face now would we?" she asked her eyes flaring and turned around and walked away with her sister.

"I don't like him," said Tamara.

"He's not usually like that, he's quite disciplined."

"Well, he did not impress me and he'd better watch his back because if he hurts you again, I'm gonna shoot somebody. You know that I'd do it baby girl."

Williams sighed. 'This is going really well,' she thought sarcastically.

"That went well," said Ghost stretching his arms.

"Shite! My heart's still racing," said MacTavish checking his pulse.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Roach still standing in attention.

"I'm glad I'm not your room mate anymore or she'd kill me in my sleep too," joked the Captain and Ghost punched him softly in the stomach.

In the rec room, Price was reading the Sports section. He was not interested in sports but Soap was and he liked reading about Glasgow FC, the football team his mate supported. Apparently, Glasgow was gaining on Fatherwell.

'Soap will be pleased,' thought Price and then heard something landed near him on the couch. He looked up and saw Colonel Williams smiling at him with a pack of cigars near him.

"Cheers," he said smiling.

"I always keep my promises," she said sitting down near him. "That's for saving my ass last time."

Price noticed that she was wearing a ring on her left ring finger and smiled slightly.

"You still wearing it lass?"

"Yeah..." she replied sighing. "He reminds me of the sacrifice every soldier has to make to make the world a better place for the rest of us to live in."

"Griggs is in a much better place than us right now. You don't have to worry about him."

"I know..."

Malloy was pacing around her office while reading some files about Marcoux and Bellanger to keep herself updated. Her office consisted of wooden panels, some plants around the room and photographs of prominent military men and women hung on the walls. A large wooden desk is found as soon as you enter the office overflowing with papers and files. Behind the desk were large windows which overlooked the base where soldiers were marching and training. She sighed and observed the soldiers marching outside practicing their drill. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said in the usual monotone.

MacTavish entered and took a look around the office before closing the door behind him.

"Nice office," he said and then looked at her slightly angry. "What the hell are you doing here? I went to the sick bay and Doc told me that you have been discharged. You are supposed to be resting! You took a large blow to your head lass."

"I have a lot to do MacTavish, I asked the doctor if I could be discharged early and he let me go."

"You still need to rest. And what's with your desk?" he asked his hands over his head as if there was an unsolvable disaster.

"Um... what's with the desk? Is it because of a few papers lying around?" she asked puzzled.

"Few papers? The thing is overflowing with 'em!" he exclaimed and started tidying up with Malloy staring at him.

"You have an OCD Captain," she teased.

"No, I don't," he replied making sure that all the files were aligned perfectly together. He saw that she had several photographs on her desk. One of them was her Dad and her both wearing uniforms, presuming it was Malloy's graduation from Basic Military Training. The other was of her brother's graduation; he had short light brown hair and green eyes just like Malloy and the other woman he assumed was her sister Louise who had dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. The other photo was of her, Charlene and Taylor.

"This is your brother Thomas?" he asked.

"Yes, that's little Tommy," she said uncomfortably.

MacTavish cleared his throat and turned to the papers. "How are you feeling Malloy?"

"Not bad. My head still burns a bit but nothing serious."

"Did Marcoux talk? Maybe she'll give us something about Makarov as well," he said while putting the last files in their place.

"Not yet. She knows that we cannot force the answers out of her," replied Malloy putting the files she was holding down. "I am thinking that I should pay her a visit this afternoon."

"What I find strange is that Bellanger was caught in the cross-fire," said MacTavish skimming through Bellanger's file. "Being ex-GIGN, he shouldn't have committed such a stupid mistake."

"You're right. It did cross my mind. Maybe he panicked and was careless about his surroundings."

"Maybe..." he sighed as he approached Malloy. "So, do I have a reward for cleaning your desk this time as well Captain?"

Malloy raised here eyebrow and smirked. "Well, you know what they say. If you want something, go and get it."

"In that case..." he started and leaned closer to her. He didn't get a lot close though as he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You have got to be joking!" he groaned and stepped away from her. Malloy giggled and shook her head.

"Come in."

Price entered the room and stopped at the sight of MacTavish's expression which was basically killing him with his eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Price cautiously.

"No, it's ok Price. What do you need?" replied Malloy.

"I met with Tiger last night. Actually, she found me," he started. "She told me to inform you that Alpha team has been compromised. She told me that you would understand."

Malloy cussed under her breath and looked thoughtful but then smiled like nothing had happened.

"Thank you for the message Price."

"So?" Price asked. "What is it?"

"It's none of your concern and I won't elaborate. Forget it!" she said as she noticed that Price and MacTavish opened their mouths in protest.

The door opened again and this time, General Malloy came in.

"May I help you sir?" asked Malloy sighing and slightly angry. She was irritated that she did not even have the chance to work in peace. She didn't mind talking to MacTavish but they were both unlucky when they were going to get closer to each other. It's as if the universe notices this and interrupts them on purpose.

"Gentlemen," he said nodding at them. "Lisa, we have a slight problem regarding Veronique Marcoux."

"What happened?"

"She committed suicide early this morning. She hung herself using the bed sheets."

They all stared at him but Malloy had the most shocking expression on her face.

"No... it can't be. But she was our only lead to Espinosa and Makarov!" she said fuming. "What the hell do we do now?!"

"We'll have to rely more on the CIA since they already have agents infiltrated everywhere, it would be easier to learn about Espinosa's and Makarov's location and maybe learn more about their deals and intentions," replied the General calmly.

"I doubt that they would be very helpful," said Malloy sighing. "My old team, Alpha, has been compromised, meaning that the agents are either dead or POWs."

"I believe the CIA has other squads no? What about Bravo and Charlie?" asked General Malloy.

"I'll ask Nielson asap," replied Malloy. "In the meantime I need to inform my team."

"I already did Captain. I bumped into Lieutenant and Colonel Williams this morning. The Lieutenant will inform everyone else and the Colonel will inform her platoons and the General of the USMC. I suggest you and the 141 plan on what to do next."

And with that, the General turned on his heel and left.

"Let's not waste time and get in contact with the CIA," said Price determined. "We will get those bastards even if it's the last thing I do."

"Get in line old man," said MacTavish.

"I'll see what Intel I can gather first from the SEALs, Marine Recon and any other squads and I'll inform you as soon as I learn something," said Malloy picking up the phone.

Ghost was remembering the conversation he had with Roach and MacTavish that morning during training. Roach was right; he might have exaggerated a bit on his side. Thinking about what Charlene had said, she had been realistic about their relationship. However, he would have preferred she had called him and explain the situation.

He arranged his skull mask and sunglasses as he stopped in front of Williams' quarters. He felt a bit uncomfortable to be in the female barracks with female soldiers sniggering as they walked past him. He was about to knock when he heard music coming from inside. He moved near the door and heard her sing softly with the song 'underneath your clothes' by Shakira. He opened the door slowly and saw her reading some papers while swaying slowly with the music. He smiled as he tiptoed in the room. Williams turned around and screamed, throwing the papers in the air.

"Ghost! What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled clutching her chest and Ghost laughed hard.

"I didn't mean to scare you love," he smirked. "I thought marines were always alert."

Williams rolled her eyes and went to turn off her radio but Ghost stopped her. He grabbed her by the hand and waist and started slow dancing with her.

"Now it's like nothing happened?" she asked annoyed.

"No, now it's like, I realised that I went too far," whispered Ghost and Williams stayed silent.

"Did my sister scare you this morning? That's why you're apologising?" she teased him.

"That's not why I'm apologising."

"She hates you Ghost. And if you made it in her black book, she'll make your life a living hell, trust me."

"Tell her to bring it on. I'd do anything to stay with you," he said determined.

He pulled her closer to him and she could see his eyes smiling. The mask and the sunglasses were making her feel uneasy and avoided looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing the mask?" she asked and slowly removed them and looked deep in his hazel eyes; his hair messed up and his face had some stubble.

"That's better," she continued and started smoothing his hair with her hands but it couldn't stay down. It was naturally messy.

"I'm sorry Charlene," he whispered stroking her cheek.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right; I was disloyal towards you. I should have at least called you," she said miserably. "I never gave up on you." She showed him the framed picture that was on her bed stand. They took that photo when they were training at the shooting range so they were both holding assault rifles. Williams was beaming at the camera but Ghost merely had one corner of his mouth slightly curved.

"I remember this. Good times," he smiled. He put down the photo and moved closer to her. He leaned in slowly and brushed her soft lips with his. She smiled instantly and admitted that it felt good. She missed him terribly and couldn't take the teasing anymore so she moved in to kiss him but Ghost leaned back and smirked.

"Oh no you don't love," he whispered in her ear and licked her neck tasting her shower gel on her skin as he kissed her gently.

"You taste like a vanilla cupcake," he smiled and Williams giggled.

"As long as I'm your cupcake Simon," she teased as she led him to her bed.

'This is so awesome,' thought Malloy.

After what had happened that day, she was exhausted and depressed. Marcoux and Bellanger were dead; her ex-colleagues at the CIA were either dead or were going to be soon and they had no leads on Espinosa and Makarov. She was lying down on her bed wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts taking comfort in the book MacTavish gave her and playing with her hair.

Her door opened suddenly, frightening her, so she sat up suddenly. She saw MacTavish staring back at her. She stood still looking confused. He closed the door behind him and locked it and that's where she started getting worried. He came up to her, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her bed. He then pinned her against the wall with his arms leaning on the wall on both sides of her head preventing her to escape in any way. His eyes were full of lust and determination which scared her.

"Soap, you're scaring me..." she said her eyes wide open.

"Are these rooms soundproof lass?" he asked inches away from her face and she nodded confused.

"Good, because I'm gonna make you scream tonight," he growled and leaned in and bit her lips softly. They stopped for a moment and looked into each others' eyes and Malloy ran her finger down his scar which was on his right eye. MacTavish couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her by the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers, hard. He weaved his fingers into her hair and pulled it slightly back and her head yanked up leaving her neck exposed. He bit her hard and made her whimper and sucked on the mark he left on her neck.

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately and she let go completely, kissing him back. Their teeth were clashing but they neither noticed nor cared about it. Malloy managed to free her hands and pushed MacTavish away from her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked panting.

He stood there huffing, his mind blank. He wasn't thinking let alone coming up with an answer to her question. What was he doing?

"It's been months since I bloody kissed you and I already lost you once and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna lose you again," he replied. "Now, if you really didn't want this, you would have already shot me."

Malloy shook her head and smiled. He knew her too well.

"So you just come up to my room, throw me against the wall and think that I would agree sleeping with you?" she asked.

"What can I say? I like it rough," he replied smirking taking off her t-shirt. She was wearing a black bra.

"Recognise this?" she asked half-smiling and he laughed.

"I hope that you won't throw stuff at me this time love," he winked.

MacTavish went down on his knees and started kissing her stomach with his hands caressing her legs and inner thighs. Malloy started breathing heavily as she slid down the wall, caressing his Mohawk and face. She took his t-shirt off as well and noticed his scars across his torso, old bullet wounds.

"You've been shot," she said.

"And you have a lot of knife scars," he remarked.

Espinosa hadn't been gentle with her in those three days she was a prisoner. But that wasn't the time to think about it; she was with the strongest and most wonderful man she had ever met and that is what counted at that time. She got on top of him and kissed him with their tongues exploring each others' mouth. His hands caressed her body and removed the rest of her garments leaving only her dog tags around her neck. He laid her down and started kissing her inner thighs each time moving closer and closer...

"John!" she shouted, breathing heavily.

But MacTavish ignored her and continued, driving her crazy. She moaned louder and louder and then started laughing.

"Stop, you asshole!" she laughed, breathless, pushing him away and MacTavish smiled at her teasingly.

"Is something wrong Captain?" he asked innocently.

"Fuck you," she replied removing his trousers and boxers while kissing him softly on his lips. He was too alluring to resist.

"If that's what you wish," he replied smirking and she slapped him on his chest jokingly.

"On the floor? Seriously?"

"Why not?" he asked seductively.

* * *

**Ok, that is it! I hope you are enjoying it so far. Reviews are always welcome and I hope I am being more descriptive in my writing. Take care guys :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for your reviews! You made me so happy :3 Here is another chapter for ya. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Collins was yawning while holding her tray with her breakfast on it. She hadn't slept much that night and as a result, she woke up grumpy and in a bad mood. She scanned the mess hall and saw Roach sitting alone and walked towards him. As she got near, she noticed that he was writing in a journal while sipping his coffee.

"Good morning sir. May I join you?" she asked.

"Good morning Private. Yes, of course," he said motioning to the seat in front of him. "I told you that you can call me Roach not Sir or Sergeant, understood?

"Yes, s... Roach," she said and she spilt some of her orange juice on the table. "Darn!"

"You ok this morning Lainey? You look frustrated," remarked Roach.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I didn't know you had a journal."

"It helps me keep my mind clear," he replied tucking it away.

"Good morning guys," said Daniels as she, Allen and Red joined them at the table.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Roach as he noticed that Daniels' right hand was heavily bandaged.

"Fell on it during PT. Cannot even fire a gun with it," she said irritated.

The two lieutenants and captains joined them at the table as well, only Price was missing.

"You four sure look happy this morning," said Red smiling in a mischievous manner.

"Can't we be happy?" asked Malloy indifferently.

"Malloy, you always have a poker face on. If you're smiling, that means that you had sex," said Allen chewing on some pancakes and MacTavish choked on his coffee.

"Is there something you need to tell us Captain?" asked Ghost winking.

"Sod off," he replied. "Does anything escape you ladies?"

"Captain, we're Special Forces _and_ we're women. Of course nothing escapes us," said Daniels.

"Mac, you always think about sex. My hypothesis would be that you need to get laid," said Malloy winking at her and Allen stuck her tongue out at her captain.

Everybody heard a crash and a 'Fuck!' and they turned around and saw Collins drenched in glass fragments and orange juice.

"Whoa! Did Collins just say 'fuck'?" asked Williams in disbelief.

"So?" replied Collins fuming, while trying to clean herself up.

"Lainey, you don't even say 'damn' or 'hell', let alone 'fuck'. Is everything alright?" asked Allen worried.

Collins did not have the chance to reply as she was interrupted by Malloy.

"General on deck!" she said and they all stood up in attention.

"Good morning," said General Malloy smiling. "After you finish your breakfast I'd like to see Private Collins and Captain Malloy in my office please."

"Yes sir!" replied Collins and Malloy.

General Malloy furrowed his brow and looked at Collins confused who was still covered in juice and glass shards. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"As you were," he said and left.

"Oh gosh I'm in trouble," she said panicking.

"It does not mean you're in trouble," said Roach helping her clean up.

"He's right. Clean yourself up; I'll meet you in his office," the Captain said.

* * *

The ETF and the 141 were lying down on the grass doing sit-ups with soldiers shouting around them.

"You've got to compensate for that injured wrist Serg'," said Williams huffing and sweating.

"Come on Sergn't, it isn't so bad," said Roach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I interrupt you for a second?" asked Malloy beaming who just arrived.

Her hand was resting on Collins' shoulder who looked ecstatic and jumpy. They all got up and wiped away the sweat and walked closer.

"Everyone, may I present to you Corporal Lainey Collins. Her promotion has been accepted," said Malloy patting her subordinate's back.

"Congrats Corporal!" said MacTavish shaking hands with Collins.

"Thank you, sir."

"Blimey, Collins. That's fantastic!" said Roach shaking hands with her as well.

Everyone shook hands with her, hugged her with Red messing her hair up.

"Our baby's growing up so fast," said Allen pretending to wipe away a tear.

"I will accept any gift," said Collins joking.

"You can take this then," said Red putting a fake spider in Collins' hands and the latter screamed and ran away.

"Some things never change," said Williams rubbing her neck.

* * *

"Will you stop looking at me?" asked Malloy.

"Why should I stop?" asked MacTavish who was doodling in his journal.

They were both in her office and Malloy was at her desk writing reports with MacTavish sitting in front of her looking up at her and back down to his journal.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing," he said winking at her.

She blushed and returned to her work even though she couldn't concentrate. The night before was unforgettable. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to make her scream. He wasn't lying when he said he liked it rough either. He made her fall deeper for him; forget about everything else. She always wanted that kind of man in her life and it seems that she had finally found him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about you and how much I love that accent of yours," she smiled.

"You like my accent lass?" he laughed and she nodded. "I don't blame you. I'm bloody awesome."

"Pshh," she replied laughing.

MacTavish got up and hugged her tightly from behind her seat. He kissed her gently on her temple as he looked down at the papers on her desk. She caressed his arms which were crossed on her chest. She looked up into his warm, blue eyes and kissed him on his lips.

"We should have done this a long time ago John."

"I know... We're here now though," he said grinning.

There was a knock on the door and MacTavish straightened himself up.

"Come in," said Malloy.

"We're needed in the briefing room; something's come up," said Ghost.

* * *

Everyone was around the table with notepads in front of them looking at the huge screen. General Malloy, Major Stevens and General Shepherd were standing on the side holding some papers. There was also a woman wearing a black suit looking rather neat and elegant.

"Langley's got trouble," said the General in a serious voice.

"Langley?" whispered Roach.

"CIA," murmured Collins in reply.

"Let me introduce myself ladies and gentlemen," said the woman. "You can call me by the codename Tiger. I work as... an instructor in the Central Intelligence Agency. We have encountered a slight problem with one of our agents lately. She was part of a squad called Alpha."

On the screen, six photos came up with their codename and their status underneath. Three of them were listed as KIA; the other two as 'active'. As Malloy had predicted, her teammates, with the exception of Williams who already knew, gasped and looked confused as they saw their Captain's photo with 'Shadow' underneath, the status saying 'inactive'.

"An agent huh?" asked Daniels chewing on her biro. "What else did you not tell us Cap'?"

"Get over it Sergeant," replied Malloy indignantly.

"Codename Alice," continued Tiger and a photo of a woman with short, straight blonde hair and blue eyes was enlarged on the screen, "she was infiltrated with the mercs of one of Makarov's squads."

"So go get her CIA," said Allen rudely, closing her notepad.

"The mission has been buried so practically 'Alice' is considered dead," said General Malloy.

"We all have decided to help the CIA. We extract the agent out, we get Intel on Makarov in return," said Shepherd in his usual calm voice.

"CIA believes that the agent have some info on Espinosa as well," said Major Stevens. "That's where the ETF comes in."

"Very well," said Malloy business-like. "Tell us her location and we'll get going."

"Her last location was 10 kilometres North West of Bondarevo, Ukraine," said Tiger. "Good luck."

* * *

"Hey there," said Roach checking his assault rifle.

"Hey Roach," smiled Collins strapping her Desert Eagle to her right leg and ammo to her left leg.

They were alone in the armoury stacking up. Everyone else was already moving to the chopper.

"Hold on, you've got a strap undone on your Kevlar," said Roach and strapped it tight behind her back.

"Thanks."

"Listen, maybe we go out and have a drink at the bar tonight? We'll celebrate your promotion," he winked.

"Sure that would be great. Although I'll try to lay off the beer, I'm getting a bit of a belly," she replied giggling.

"You've got one hell of a body don't worry," he replied and realised that it sounded a bit wrong and started stammering which made Collins laugh harder.

"Thank you I guess," she said putting on her gloves and felt breathing down her neck and turned around. Roach was standing a few inches away from her and she started to panic.

"Um... we should..," she started stuttering but was soon interrupted with Roach's lips upon hers.

After a few seconds, Roach pulled away. He knew Collins and didn't want to alarm her or make her uncomfortable. He just wanted to show his feelings towards her. Probably not the best time considering that they were going on a mission together but it's now or never.

"W-what the heck?" she stammered.

"Lainey I-"

"Sergeant Sanderson, we are now going on a mission and our Captains expect professional behaviour from both of us. Please, let's keep it that way," she said in a formal manner, grabbed her M14 and walked away.

"Fuck, I'm an arse," he said angrily to himself.

* * *

"Approaching infil point; ETA 2 minutes," said Nikolai.

"Roger that," replied Price.

The ETF and the 141 were separated as the former were transported by Castillo with a Black Hawk and the latter by Nikolai on his Pave Low. The squads landed on the other side of the abandoned town and they will regroup at the building were the agent was being held. In this way, they will scout the area and inform each other of any suspicious activity. The ETF consisted of five members on that mission as Daniels had injured her hand. Daniels insisted she stayed in the comms room to assist them from the base.

The town did not occupy much spatial area. It was abandoned due to an attack in the sixties and it remained deserted. However, they would have thought that at least on that day there would be presence of soldiers or something but there was nothing. The only thing one could hear was the howling wind. The smell did not help them either as animal faeces were everywhere, left as a present by stray and wild animals.

"I hope intel wasn't off," said Allen into her earpiece while observing through her ACOG the buildings around her.

"Me too," said Malloy. "Price, anything on your end?"

"Nothing," he replied. "It's too bloody quiet here. Let's move up and regroup."

"Roger."

They finally met in front of the building and stood in a circle facing out to keep watch on the surrounding environment.

"I'm suspecting that we're walking right into an ambush," said Price.

"We better keep our eyes open then," said Ghost.

"Let's proceed," said Malloy.

They started walking into the edifice which looked like a reception. The building was a headquarters for some business suspected to be turned into a base for Makarov's operations.

"Status?" asked Price.

"Clear left," said MacTavish

"Clear right," said Williams.

"Hallway clear," said Ghost.

"Let's move to the first floor," said Malloy.

The first floor was the first surprise they got.

"What the-?" asked MacTavish horrified.

There was a body sitting down against the wall. The man had his eyes gouged out and black goo was spitting out of his mouth sliding down on his neck and onto his bloodied shirt. Williams rushed to him and tried to assist him but she couldn't do much. Malloy squinted her eyes as if she's trying to remember something.

"Fuck! I know him!" she cried out rushing to his side. "Agent Two, can you hear me? What happened?"

"K-kingfish... Span...iard... they...," he murmured and finally took one last breath and died.

"How did you know him?" asked Price.

"MI6. We worked together in the past," she replied. "Tiger, we found Agent Two. Apparently he had been tortured. We're moving up and hope to find Alice alive. We haven't encountered any resistance yet."

"Copy that Shadow. Watch out, it might be an ambush. We just received information that Alice's family had disappeared in the last two days."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Roach his voice muffled behind his balaclava.

Malloy and Williams exchanged a preoccupied look. What mess did the CIA get itself into?

They moved into the offices and cleared room by room and moved to the second floor and repeated the process. However, this time they saw another silhouette of a person who was tied to a chair with a cover on his head. MacTavish rushed towards him and removed the cover. Underneath it was a woman with blond hair, bruised blue eyes and a bloody, puffed up face.

"Alice!" said Malloy in relief.

MacTavish cut the ropes that held her arms and legs and Malloy grabbed her canteen and gave her old colleague some water.

"Shadow, thank God," said Alice breathing heavily and wincing in pain as she tried to get up.

"What happened?" asked Price.

"Makarov discovered my true identity. I would have been dead if it wasn't for Espinosa. She wanted me to live and suffer. That motherfucker..." she trailed off bitterly.

"Let's get you out of here Agent," said Ghost.

"Secure the VIP! Diamond formation," ordered Malloy and they all surrounded Alice to protect her.

"Who left you here?" asked MacTavish as he supported Alice while they ran down the flight of stairs.

"I don't know," she replied. "My head was covered all the time. From the voices, I recognised that of Espinosa."

"What's Agent Two doing here?" asked Malloy as they ran past the body.

"We were working together. He wasn't as lucky though..."

Out in the streets, everything was still deadly silent. Malloy went to help her friend so she shifted positions with MacTavish.

"Pegasus, we're approaching exfil point in about-"

Malloy was interrupted by a _ka-rak_ sound and something whizzed by her ear. She felt something warm splash on the side of her face and turned around to check on her friend. The only problem was that her friend wasn't there. Her head had exploded. Alice did not have a head anymore. Malloy stood there in total shock and started shaking uncontrollably.

"SNIPER!" roared Ghost.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow-motion. MacTavish dragged Malloy behind a low wall and was shouting at her but all she could hear were muffled sounds. It seemed that a firefight broke out. Alpha team was lost; remarkable Agent Two, who had always been sweet to her, was gone; her brother was dead; her friend was dead. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Lisa! Look at me! Everything's going to be fine," shouted MacTavish.

Was everything going to be fine? Really? Because last time she remembered, her mother was heart-broken when she lost her son, thought she lost another daughter and the same daughter stayed in the military not caring that she was hurting her family.

"Lisa! Snap out of it! Right now you have a team who is depending on you to get them back home safely," yelled Price.

He was right. She was responsible of her other family. Her sisters, who always considered her as their mum and jokingly, Williams as their dad.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied as she wiped her face with a shaking hand.

"Shadow, this is Overlord. Espinosa has been sighted two blocks south from your current position. What's the status on the package?"

"Package is KIA. We're going after Espinosa," she replied with a dark voice. "Price! You and the 141 stay here, my team will go after the Spaniard."

"Understood. Good luck."

"Wait! It might be a trap," said Roach while reloading his weapon.

"We'll have to risk it. Let's move out!" shouted Malloy.

They sprinted the other way of the fight, all of them determined to take the terrorist down. Collins speeded up to catch up with Malloy.

"Captain, you sure you're ok?" she asked huffing as they ran down the street.

"Don't worry Collins, I'm fine."

"You have our backs Cap'," said Mac.

They arrived at the building which was an apartment block this time. The atmosphere was the same as before; silent. Frames were hanging lopsided or have fallen on the floor, the tile chipped and the wallpaper was tearing off. It was not a pretty sight but they were used to going into derelict buildings.

"Why don't they choose nice places to attack?" whispered Mac.

"Stay sharp," said Williams.

They continued to move into room and cleared each floor. It was empty except for a few mice and cockroaches.

"Intel was off," said Collins.

"Price, there's no sign of Espinosa here, we are-"

The Captain was interrupted by a few thumps and a hissing noise and they all turned around and saw three canisters on the ground. Gas was emitting from them causing the soldiers to cough and cry.

"It's tear gas!" shouted Williams coughing. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Price! Soap! We've been ambushed, we've-"

Malloy felt a hard blow on the back of her head and that was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

"Fox? Shadow? Do you copy? Does anyone copy?" shouted MacTavish into his earpiece.

"She last said that they have been ambushed. Ghost, contact base about the situation. In the meantime, we'll go check the building out," said Price reloading his weapon.

"Shite," said MacTavish under his breath.

They sprinted gas down to the building hoping that they had a problem with comms. Ghost feared the worst for them, mostly for Charlene. They heard a helo in the distance but did not pay much attention to it as they were focused on getting to the edifice fast. They arrived and checked every nook and cranny but there was nothing and no one. Only canisters which held tear gas were lying down on the floor.

"Overlord, it's Price," he said gravely, "the Angels have been captured."

There was silence on the other line. Overlord, who was actually General Malloy, apparently was shocked by the news.

"...What?"

"They're gone," he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "They vanished. Shadow told me they were ambushed. There's no sign of any struggle here just tear gas canisters."

"Understood... Return to base."

Her head was burning and felt heavy as Allen started gradually opening her eyes to adjust at the barely lit room. Looking around her, she realised that she was in a cell lying down on the cold bare floor, her hands and legs were tied together. The cell was small, humidity lingering in the air, its smell felt heavy in Allen's lungs. The room was sealed with an iron door and a faint bulb hanging from the ceiling swaying to and fro because of a draft. Lying next to her still unconscious, were Red and Collins, tied up as well. Allen slid the best she could to the door and peered through the slit between the door and the floor and saw two pair of feet in front of each other.

'Two guards out there,' she thought and she slid back.

She brought her knees up to Red's face and started prodding her.

"Red! Wake up!" she whispered.

Red opened her eyes slowly and groaned probably feeling her head burn where they had hit her. She started squirming to free her arms and legs.

"Forget it, I already tried," said Allen bitterly.

"What the hell happened? And where are Fox and Shadow?" asked Red scratching her face against her shoulder.

"I am guessing that we are being held captive," said Allen sarcastically as she showed her her tied arms and legs which Red rolled her eyes in reply. "I don't know about the other two. There are two guards outside our cell."

"Collins, wake up!" whispered furiously Red. "I don't like this."

"Me neither..."

* * *

"Wakey wakey _ragazze_."

Williams' eyes started to stir but she felt a cold gush of water all over her making her gasp. She felt another person gasp and shake next to her; it was her best friend Malloy, tied to a chair like her, soaked from head to foot. There was a woman standing in front of them her black eyes filled with pure evil. Her black hair was tied into a soft bun and wore black military gear.

"Espinosa, you motherfucker!" spat Malloy.

"Now now, there's no need for that kind of language," she said and she punched Malloy in her stomach and face.

Malloy grunted, spat blood and looked over to Williams to reassure her. The lieutenant scanned the room and saw two guards armed with M4A1 with grenade launchers attachments. They had flashbangs, grenades, ammo; they were fully equipped. The room was quite spacious with water dripping down the walls and the air damp. Williams assumed that they were in a dungeon, deep underground. On a table near them was a car battery, knives, buckets of water and towels. She opened her eyes wide with shock, realising that they were going to torture them. A glance towards Malloy's expression showed that the captain realised what was going to happen as well.

"Long time no see Lisa. Yes, I know your real name," said Espinosa with an evil grin. "Makarov helped me a bit. I used your friends as bait and I have to say I am a fuckin' genius. It worked like a charm."

"Still pissed off that I deceived you that day, honey?" asked Lisa mocking her.

"You won't be in that mood for long _amore_," she said indignantly and turned to the guards. "I'll start with the lieutenant."

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!" yelled Malloy.

The guards untied Williams who struggled and squirmed resulting in one of the guards punching her hard in the head nearly losing consciousness. They strapped her to a table and brought the battery near her. They raised her t-shirt and put electrodes on her abdomen and chest.

"So tell me, what do you have on me and my colleague?" asked Espinosa casually, straightening her black t-shirt.

"Fuck you!" spat Williams and the guard turned on the voltage and she screamed painfully.

"God dammit Espinosa, leave her alone! Take me instead!" Malloy shouted desperately.

"Because you interfered, I'll increase the voltage."

"No! No!" cried the Captain.

"AAARRGHH!" screamed Williams twitching, with tears running down her side.

Espinosa motioned a guard over to Malloy. He walked to her and started beating her up. She felt her face already puffing up and her mouth was filled with blood which she spat on the guard resulting in more beating.

They unstrapped Williams from the table who was shaking uncontrollably and beat her up after that dreadful session. It was Malloy's turn now. After they strapped her to the table, they put a towel on her face and poured water on it. She struggled to free herself, to breathe, but it was in vain. Espinosa was amused by all that and started laughing. She was having her revenge. In reality, she couldn't care less about knowing what information the military had on her as she was a powerful influence in the terrorist world and could destroy anyone. She wanted to have fun in destroying these women.

They removed the towel from Malloy's face and she coughed up water and gasped for air.

"Not so original darlin'. It gets a bit boring the millionth time you do that to me," said Malloy panting, winking at her.

Espinosa grabbed a knife and slashed it across her whole arm leaving a deep wide gash.

"Aaaargghh fuck!" she groaned in pain.

"You thought that killing Ferelli would stop me? Not a chance _tesoro_. I'm unstoppable!" said Espinosa deranged.

"Ferelli?" asked Malloy confused and then realised something. "You were F. Castro weren't you?"

"Took you long enough huh? _Si_, I thought it would be hilarious. You know what happened to Mason, Woods and Bowman in 1961, right?" she asked as she admired her knife full of Malloy's blood.

"Bay of Pigs, Cuba... mission objective: assassinate Castro. Only later Mason realised that he was his double."

"Exactly what happened to you," she winked laughing.

"It's fuckin' hilarious," said Malloy sarcastically. "Why are you keeping us here? If you want us dead, you would have already eliminated us."

She was stalling because Williams stood barely conscious on the ground. She looked like she was suffering and tried to get the focus off of her even though she didn't know how much she could take of this.

"Oh you know me. I want to make you suffer."

* * *

The 141 were in the comms room along with Generals Shepherd, Malloy and Colonel Williams back at Fort West. Daniels was frantically typing away at one of the computers in spite of her injured hand, looking panicked that her team had disappeared. Other soldiers wearing headsets were looking at satellite feed, maps and endless words scrolling on the computers and big screens. Tiger was studying some files in a corner looking preoccupied as well but none of them looked as grave as the General and the Colonel who just lost a daughter and a sister.

"So they were ambushed?" asked General Malloy trying to reason what happened.

"That's what Lisa said last on our comms sir," replied Price.

General Malloy rubbed his forehead in distress and sighed.

"Espinosa took them. That's for sure," he finally said as a picture of the terrorist came up on the big screen in front of them. "Sergeant Daniels, release the info that we've got five POWs."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll find them, don't worry," said Shepherd sympathetically.


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell is going?" asked Collins terrified.

They were moved from their cell and strapped to chairs in a large room which had fresh blood splattered on the floor. Allen and Red realised that they probably already got to Malloy and Williams.

"It's ok Collins," replied Red.

"Not for long."

A man entered the room wearing an elegant suite. His light brown was messy but still managed to look tidy and his eyes settled on Red. Her deep blue eyes widened with shock when she gazed deep into the blue and green eyes.

"Makarov..." murmured Allen in horror.

"My apologies for my rudeness Mackenzie Allen," he said smiling. "You really look like your brother. Joseph was a handsome young man, very talented. He made a great terrorist; nearly fooled me when he killed off all those civilians at Zakhaev Airport."

"Shut up you fucker! My brother is a hero!" yelled Allen crossly.

Makarov backslapped her hard causing her lip to bleed. He looked calm but his eyes were filled up with anger.

"Watch your mouth!" he said and then turned to Red. "_Privet, moy drug._"

"I am no friend of yours," she replied in a hostile tone.

"You're right, because you're a Russian who's helping out the enemy," he said in a malicious tone. "You have betrayed our Motherland!"

"I will serve and fight until I have eliminated all of Mother Russia's enemies. You are the terrorist here Makarov!"

"We will see about that," he said smirking. "And then we have the youngest and the most innocent."

Makarov moved towards Collins and stroked her cheek. She instantly jerked her head back, petrified.

"This one is all yours, gentlemen," he said to the guards who grinned evilly and started dragging Collins away.

"Leave her alone assholes!" screamed Allen.

Red started swearing at them in Russian which earned her a punch with a knuckle duster in her stomach from Makarov.

"I'm not done with you two," he said wickedly.

Collins started screaming and squirming around, desperately trying to free herself. One of the guards dragged her by her hair and the other from her t-shirt into a nearby cell.

"We're going to have a little fun, beautiful," he said with a thick Russian accent.

"No! Please... no!" she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

One of the guards held her still while the other started unzipping his trousers.

"NO!"

* * *

"Are those screams?" asked Williams.

"Fuck..." whispered Malloy.

They started hearing multiple screams from a few cells away. Both of them were back in their cell, untied this time. They were sprawled on the floor, barely moving and in terrible pain. Espinosa has not been gentle with them; they were covered in cuts where the guards had rubbed salt in them making the wounds burn like hell. She shocked them and drowned them for purely entertainment. They knew that Makarov was there because they heard the two terrorists converse about their plans, thinking that the prisoners were unconscious.

"This is so painful," whimpered Williams trying to tend to her wounds.

"Come on Devil Dog, we can go through this," said Malloy.

"We're going to die in this shithole," she replied.

"Probably," said Malloy sniffing.

Williams dragged herself near her friend and hugged her lightly because of the wounds.

"Remember Lisa, there's strong and then... there's army strong."

Malloy laughed slightly. She was right; she went through this once, she'll do it again.

"Hooah. If we die, we'll drag those fuckers with us," said the Captain determined.

"Damn straight."

* * *

"What have we got Price?"

"Nothing, Soap. They're trying to track them down but it's all in bloody vain."

"Bloody hell, I can't take this anymore!" yelled Ghost slamming his fist on the desk.

"Ghost! Calm down!" said MacTavish.

"Calm down? Are you fucking serious mate? They could be dead by now!" he spat.

"You're not the only who cares for them now calm down Lieutenant!" ordered Price and Ghost took a deep breath and sat down with his face buried in his hands. "Where's Roach?"

"Probably jogging. He hasn't talked much since we came back and I'm worried about him," said MacTavish.

"I'm going for a walk," said Ghost and went out of Price's room.

"Price, I'm going to the comms room to see if there are any developments," said MacTavish and Price nodded in reply.

He walked to the administration building with his mind flooding with frightening thoughts. The things they may be doing to Lisa; she already went through so much. As revenge, Espinosa may eliminate her to get her out of the way. MacTavish waved away these thoughts and entered the comms room. General Malloy was looking into some files and maps and Daniels was still at the computer along with other soldiers. Tiger had returned to Langley to assist Nielson and Colonel Williams went to rest. They had been up all night and nobody slept. Sergeant Foley informed the Rangers about Allen and as predicted, Ramirez took it worse than the others.

MacTavish walked to the General to inquire about new developments that may have occurred.

"Sir! Anything new?"

"No Captain, nothing," replied the General looking up and noticed MacTavish's crestfallen face. "Don't worry MacTavish, we will find them."

"And if we don't? Or we're too late?" he asked in dismay.

"They're amongst the first women to be on the front lines Captain. They are strong soldiers," said General Malloy.

He observed MacTavish's miserable expression and realised that those words still would not comfort him. The General closed the files and invited him to sit at the desk at the far end of the room so that they would not be overheard.

"MacTavish, are you worried that you won't see Lisa again?"

"Sir... I-"

"I know that there is something going on between you two," he smiled. "I am old but I'm not stupid."

MacTavish started panicking. He did not know how to reply to that statement considering that he is talking to the father of the woman he had slept with and that he was a General in the army.

"I don't know what to do or how to feel or ... anything," said MacTavish finally running his hands through his Mohawk.

"Don't worry son. I am sure that Lisa does not want you to be distraught."

"I promised that I would protect her. I failed her sir..." he said in a small voice, looking down ashamed.

General Malloy smiled slightly and put a hand on the young Captain's shoulder. MacTavish looked up at him and saw the General smiling at him.

"Soap, you haven't failed her. As long as you believe in her, you'll never leave her side despite the fact you can't be physically near her. I know my daughter, she may look impervious to emotions but when she has feelings towards someone, she'll do anything for him. Believe me; she got that from me," he said winking and went back to work leaving MacTavish feeling a bit reassured.

* * *

Ghost was walking around the base observing his surroundings. The soldiers went on their business as usual, marching, training and simply walking around. However, one can notice those who are a bit taken aback by recent events. Those soldiers who worked with or were acquainted with the ETF looked devastated but went on with their usual routine. Ghost was glad that Charlene and him had solved the conflict they had between them or he wouldn't have managed with the guilt weighing on his mind.

"Lieutenant, may I join you?"

He turned around and saw Colonel Williams with the usual neat uniform and tied back hair. The bags under her eyes and clammy skin did not show that she was well rested.

"Of course Colonel," he replied.

"Riley, I apologise about last time," she said reluctantly.

By her tone, Ghost noticed that she was not the type to apologise at all.

"Me too, ma'am. I was a bit of a smart ass."

"I have to tell you something else. It was not Charlene's fault that she terminated all contact with you."

Ghost stopped in his tracks and turned to her confused.

"How do you mean?"

"I actually urged her to forget about you and to concentrate on her work and that it was not the behaviour of a Spec Ops soldier to get distracted by such nonsense," she said apologetically.

"So it wasn't her idea ..."

"No. She was getting frustrated by the distance between you two and I noticed that she was not coping well with everything else," she continued sighing. "There is when I noticed that she really cared about you. To tell you the truth, I didn't want her to end up like me."

"She won't because I'll be there for her and I'll do anything to get her back safe," said Ghost determined. "I suggest we put our differences aside and work together."

"Aye aye Lieutenant," she smiled, shaking his hand.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," said Allen weeping.

"Come on Mac, don't give up on me," said Red desperate to comfort her friend.

Three days have passed in that wretched dungeon and they were tortured for information by Makarov and Espinosa. The former wanted information on Task Force 141 and the latter simply wanted to hurt them. Collins was moved to another cell and they haven't heard from her since. In addition, they did not know if their Captain and Lieutenant were even alive.

They've been shocked so many times that they were starting to get immune to it. Shocking someone does not leave any physical damage but punching and kicking you do. They were bruised all over and covered with blood; malnutritioned and dehydrated. The probability is that they were going to die there if they keep going on like that.

"Surprise ladies," said the guard with the Russian accent.

They hated him; he was always coming on to them and groping them. Red wanted to slit his throat and drown him in his own blood. She couldn't take it anymore. These Russians were a cancer to her beloved homeland and she must eliminate them.

They dragged them to the same spacious room and thought that they were going to torture them again but instead they saw a camera in the middle of the room. There were Malloy and Williams tied to chairs barely conscious.

"Fox! Shadow!" exclaimed Red.

Malloy opened one eye and saw Red and Allen near her. She smiled slightly.

"You 'k guys?" she asked barely moving her lips.

"We're still alive," replied Allen.

The door opened and Collins was dragged by her arms onto a chair. She was barely conscious, her clothes were torn and her hair and face were covered in blood. Hear head bobbed over her chest and stood there in a catatonic state.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" asked Williams heatedly.

"Shut the fuck up," said Espinosa who just entered the room with Makarov.

"Is it ready?" asked Makarov calmly, pointing to the camera and the guard nodded in reply.

* * *

"Sir! We have received a file," said Daniels tapping away on the computer.

"From whom Serg'?" asked the General confused.

"No idea sir."

"Open it and put it on the big screen."

"Roger."

It was about one in the morning. Both the General and Daniels could not sleep so they decided to stay in the comms room to work and talk. Daniels was feeling guilty because at that time she should be with them. So to redeem herself, she worked overtime to try and localise her friends causing a stress on her relationship with her fiancé Derek. General Malloy was preoccupied about his daughter and the other soldiers. He didn't even tell his wife and Lisa's sister Louise about the situation.

Daniels played the clip on the big screen and gasped as she noticed her colleagues were tied to a chair all mangled up, bruised and covered with blood. The General got up with a jump as he saw them all in a devastating state in the film.

"Daniels, go and get the 141, Williams and Shepherd! Hurry!" he ordered and Daniels dashed out.

The General paused the clip and surveyed the environment. It was probably a dungeon. It could be anywhere in the world. At least they were still alive despite the fact that they looked in a horrible state. Williams and Shepherd arrived first with the former wearing a jacket over her PJs and the latter the normal ACU. The 141 ran inside the comms room wide awake wearing nothing but a t-shirt, trousers and trainers. Ghost's and Roach's hair was a mess but they did not care as they expressed a sigh of relief.

"They're still alive!" said Ghost.

"Thank God," whispered Colonel Williams.

"What is this?" asked Price.

"We received a file from an anonymous source," replied Daniels sitting back at the desk.

"Sergeant, contact the CIA," said the General and Daniels did as she was ordered.

They all stood there, pensive at the paused clip of the soldiers apparently struggling to keep themselves alive. Then, Agent Nielson and Tiger appeared on the screen next to the film.

"You were lucky to find us here General. What seems to be the problem?" asked Nielson in his usual unemotional tone.

"We received this film with regards to the Elite Task Force after they were captured when rescuing one of your own-"

"In which they failed to do so I might add," interrupted the agent.

"We accepted to help you and in return we are risking to lose five of our best soldiers; so I suggest you shut the hell up and listen," said the General heatedly. "I thought it's best we see it altogether and in the meantime we need you to trace the file's location."

"We'll try our best General," replied Tiger.

"Ok Sergeant Daniels, play it."

_The five soldiers were fighting to keep awake, all tied to chairs waiting on what is going to happen next and the reason why they're being recorded. The door opened and a man and little girl were dragged in._

"_Shit," said Malloy under her breath._

"Who are they?" asked Shepherd.

"They're Alice's family," replied Tiger shocked.

"This is not good," said MacTavish under his breath.

"_Hey! You work with my wife," said the man panicking looking at Malloy, "what's going on here?"_

"_Everything's fine, don't worry," said Malloy breathing heavily._

"_Actually it's not," said Espinosa with a sickening smile on her face. "To all our spectators, I welcome you. For those who do not know me, which is highly improbable, I am Teresa Espinosa. I am the one who will make your life a living hell."_

_Red started swearing at her in Russian and spat on the floor. Makarov pulled out his gun and pointed it at Red's head and the girl started crying._

"_Daddy! I want to go home!" she cried._

"_It's ok honey," said Williams trying to comfort her._

"_I have always hated whiny children," said Espinosa with disgust. Without thinking, she shot the little girl in the head. Blood and brain matter splattered against the wall and her tiny lifeless body smacked on the ground._

"Jesus. Bloody. Christ!" exclaimed Roach turning away in shock.

"Oh God," said Colonel Williams, shutting her eyes and held her mouth as if she was going to throw up.

The others looked away as well. How can someone do something so atrocious to such a lovely child?

_Collins turned her head to the side and threw up. Allen looked as she was going to be sick as well but tried to control herself._

"_My Baby! You monster!" screamed the man, tears flying from his eyes._

"_You'll join her soon," said Makarov and put a bullet between the man's eyes._

"_You'll pay for this!" yelled Malloy in deep hatred._

"_This is a message to all of you, especially for you Price," continued Makarov looking at the camera. "Don't meddle with our plans."_

_Espinosa untied Allen's right hand and put it on the table. She then pulled out her knife and held it high. The Sergeant tried to free her hand but she was too weak and gave up._

"_This is for the Rangers," she spat and swung her knife into Allen's hand cutting off her little finger. Allen just stood there in shock, her hand and whole body felt numb and lost consciousness._

"Shite!" exclaimed MacTavish in shock.

"I don't like where this is going," said Price panicking.

"Me neither," said the General worried.

"_This is for the Marines!" she continued and stabbed Williams in her thigh and twisted the blade in her flesh. The sound of grinding cartilage echoed in the room along with William's screams of pain._

"_I saved the best for last," she laughed sheathing her bloodied knife and pulling out her Beretta 92. "This is for you Captain MacTavish and Price for killing Viktor Zakhaev and his father. This is also for the Army. See you in hell, Malloy."_

"_Fuck you!"screamed Malloy on the top of her lungs._

"NO!" shouted the General.

Espinosa pulled the trigger and the video ended abruptly. Everyone stood there with their mouths slightly opened letting everything they just saw sink in.

"Do we have a location?" asked Shepherd.

No one replied on the other side of the conversation where the CIA was still in shock on what just happened.

"Nielson! Wake the fuck up!" yelled Shepherd.

"What? Umm, yes. Yes, we have something," he stammered.

For an agent without a conscious, he sure looked distressed. After all, he did respect the Elite Task Force even though he did not show it much, or rather, at all.

"So," started Tiger tapping away on the computer on the other end, "The clip was sent from here. Sending satellite image now. Their position is: 22S 59' 19'' and: 43W 14' 54.68'' near Favela de Rocinha, Brazil."

"That's near Rio de Janeiro," said Roach.

"Isn't that near the place we captured Rojas a few months back?" asked Ghost.

"Motherfucker," said MacTavish heatedly under his breath.

"I want everyone geared up and ready to go in 10," shouted the General. "Williams, you will be in charge of a small group of Marines; inform General Briggs."

"Aye Aye sir," said the Colonel and she rushed out.

"Daniels, inform Sergeant Foley. We need some Rangers with us," continued the General.

"I want to come with you sir!" said Daniels determined.

"Out of the question, Sergeant. You're injured; you will be a liability to the team. Now get moving."

"Who will be leading us?" asked Price.

"I will," replied General Malloy.

"Charles, you have been out of the field for years!"

"It's my daughter, Price! I'm sure as hell ain't gonna lay back here while she is dying in some God forsaken place," he yelled and then calmed down. "Presuming that she is not already dead that is."

"I will inform the rest of the 141 sir," said Shepherd.

"Good. Shepherd, I need you here. I need you to manage the base while I'm gone."

"Of course sir."

"Let's get them back home gentlemen."

* * *

The General and the 141 landed in a clearing waiting for the rest of the squad to meet up with them. Ozone, Archer, Toad and Worm remained in the UK on orders of General Shepherd but now they are flying on to Brazil to help out their fellow mates. The Marines and the Rangers will flank the building which is one of Espinosa's drug cartels, giving a way to the General and the 141 to enter the building and search for the POWs.

They were all wearing woodland camouflage with their face painted, apart from Ghost, who was wearing the usual mask with sunglasses. Then they heard Ozone's voice in their earpiece.

"Friendlies at your 9," he said.

"It's good to see you again lads," said Archer who was wearing a ghillie suit, holding an AK-47 and an M21 tied on his back.

"Same here mate," replied Ghost.

"Gentlemen, this is General Malloy of the US Army. He will be leading the Op today," said Price.

"Sir," they said.

"Shepherd briefed us on the mission sir," said Worm.

"Good, let's move up slowly," said the General. "There may be civvies working against their will in the cartel so keep your weapons tight."

"Rog'," said Toad who was wearing a ghillie suit like his teammate Archer.

"Damn, I knew something was wrong when Lisa stopped texting me," whispered Ozone.

"You were texting Captain Malloy?" asked MacTavish in a growl.

"We kept contact."

"Bastard," said MacTavish under his breath.

"What the hell is your problem Cap'?" asked Ozone indignantly.

"Bloody hell! Shut up, both of you and stay focused!" ordered Price in a hushed voice.

They have arrived at the edge of the cartel and stood on their knee observing the surroundings through their scopes.

"Hunter 2-1, what's your status?" asked General Malloy.

"Hunter 2-1 is in position," replied Sergeant Foley.

"Bravo Six is in position," said Colonel Williams.

"You are cleared to engage, I repeat, you are cleared to engage. Let's stir up the Hornet's Nest."

"Roger."

"Copy that. We're goin' in."

"Sniper Team One; set up here and snipe some of the enemies out," said Price and Archer and Toad proceeded as ordered.

"Lock and load gentlemen," said the General. "Let's go!"

* * *

**I thank you for the reviews and the support you are giving me along this fic. I really appreciate it :) xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello once again! :) I am sorry tha tit's taking me too long to upload a chapter :( In the next 6 weeks I have teaching practice and it's been so hectic! I'll try to keep uploading often though don't worry.**

**SunnyBennoda: Thank you for your kind words :) I have been having some crappy days lately and your review was so uplifting! As soon as I read it, I said I must upload the next chapter as soon as possible! So this is for you :)**

* * *

The 141 and General Malloy started making their way to the building firing at the enemy along the way. There were explosions and trees falling down. It looked like the Ultranationalists were fighting hard and so were the Rangers and the Marines. The drug cartel was surrounded by dense, schlerophyllous woodland and the favelas were a few kilometres away meaning that there would not be a danger of civilians getting in the middle of the firefight.

"Foxtrot One, this is Overlord. Be advised, it appears that the section of the building found North-West of your position is surrounded by quite an amount of hostiles. I presume that there is where the POWs are being held."

"Copy that Overlord; will check it out," said General Malloy. "This feels strange replying back to base."

"It's been too long since you've been outside Chuck," joked Price. "I suggest we go through that building. We will reach our objective much quicker than going around it."

"You're right. Let's move."

They ran near the building and stopped abruptly as the plastic blinds which were swaying with the gentle breeze, were pushed aside and a man aiming an RPG aimed at them got out. The man dropped down instantly with a bullet in his head.

"Boom! Headshot!" said Archer in their earpiece. "That's 20 points for me mate."

"Yeah, I'll buy you a cookie when we get back," said Toad.

"Roger that."

"Let's proceed," said General Malloy exhaling.

They have entered into a large room with a high ceiling and rows of tables full of plastic bags and what is presumed to be cocaine in them. There were people sitting down hugging each other, frightened to death and crying. They were startled when they saw the soldiers pointing their weapons at them and hurriedly put their hands up.

"Please don't shoot!" a man implored. "We are forced to work here. Don't kill us!"

"We won't hurt you don't worry," said the General. "Don't move. Soldiers will escort you back to safety. Until then, stay here, understood?"

Everyone nodded and kept clutching each other, praying that they get out of there alive. The General motioned the team to move up and got out of the large room where they saw their objective in front of them.

"That must be the building," said MacTavish.

"There's Hunter 2-1," said Price.

"Foxtrot, we got your back. Continue to your objective. We'll cover you," said Sergeant Foley.

"Hunter, send us Dunn," said General Malloy, "we're going to need a medic with us."

"Roger. I'm sending Private Ramirez along to assist him."

"Copy that. Let's move."

They stood beside a metal door to breach. MacTavish, Ghost and Ramirez stood on the right side of the door and Roach and the others stood on the other side.

"Standby," said MacTavish. "Go for it Roach."

Roach stuck a breaching frame on the door and everyone waited for it to blast away the door. A large explosion sounded and MacTavish threw a flashbang inside.

"Flashbang out!"

"Breaching!" shouted Roach and they got in the room as they were trained.

The enemies were blinded with the large bang and flash in their eyes. The squad eliminated the hostiles in the room with ease.

"Status?"

"Clear!"

"Sir! There are stairs over here," said MacTavish.

"Ok gentlemen, night vision on," said the General.

They went down the stairs quietly and encountered two guards. They neutralised the hostiles and continued along the corridor. General Malloy observed that the stone was the same as shown in the video, wet with humidity and dark-coloured.

"Let's clear each cell."

The first two were empty and they stood beside the third metal door to breach. Like the first two cells, this one was unlocked and they positioned themselves the same as before. Roach clutched at his USP.45 tightly in his right hand as he slowly opened the door. He entered the room fast and heard an ear piercing scream and someone lunge at him and hit him on his head. He was wearing a helmet so the hit did not affect him. He then gasped as he realised that the one attacking him was Collins. She was punching, kicking and screaming at the same time.

"Lainey! It's me, Gary!" yelled Roach frantically as he held her by the arms but she did not appear to have heard him.

MacTavish and Ghost grabbed her by the legs to immobilise her but it was all for nothing.

"Dunn! Do you have a sedative?" yelled Price.

Corporal Dunn entered the cell holding a syringe.

"Hold her still!" he informed them and stuck the syringe in her neck. Collins stopped kicking; her eyes rolled up and collapsed with Roach catching her just in time. After all that panic, they only just realised that there was someone else lying down in the corner.

"Mackenzie!" shouted Ramirez and rushed to her side.

"She lost a lot of blood," said General Malloy pointing out at her hand and wounds.

Allen was lying there out cold with her hand covered in blood where her finger was cut off. Dunn started treating the wounds and heavily bandaged her hand.

"Roach and Ramirez, evacuate Collins and Allen. The others stay with me," ordered the General.

"Shit, man," said Worm shaking his head.

"Ozone, take point and scout ahead," said Price.

Ozone walked slowly forward clutching his ACR and turned right. There was another flight of stairs. Out of nowhere more hostiles started shooting from downstairs.

"Contact!" he yelled and shot them.

However, he did not anticipate the flashbang which exploded near him, blinding him completely. He fell back disorientated and felt someone pulling him from his vest. When his vision readjusted he looked to his side and saw MacTavish and Ghost holding their weapons pointing at the stairwell.

"You're ok Ozone. Get up, come on," said MacTavish.

"Thanks mates."

"On me," said the General and went down the stairs.

"Contact!" shouted Price.

There were more soldiers waiting for them downstairs but Price and General Malloy eliminated them with ease.

"Just like old times eh buddy?" chuckled General Malloy.

"You know it mate."

"Same procedure, gentlemen. Let's clear the rooms."

They breached into the first room and it was empty except for some objects which shocked them.

"Bloody hell..." said Ghost as he observed the battery used for shocking. He would know that, it's his preferred method for interrogating terrorists.

"Water, towels... waterboarding," said General Malloy.

"There are also knives here, all covered in blood," continued MacTavish.

"Knuckledusters... this looks like these dungeons were used often," said Ozone.

"Looks like it," agreed Worm.

"We better proceed," said Price.

They moved on two the second room with Dunn gulping uncomfortably at what he just saw. They breached the second room and were blinded by a strong light. The General ordered to remove the night vision goggles as the room was well lit. Inside there were two soldiers strapped in chairs, blindfolded. One could not mistake the red flaming hair on the one person who was on the right side and the dark-skinned one on the left. They moved forward and removed the blindfold. Williams was unconscious and Red opened her eyes slightly.

"Positive ID on Red and Fox," said MacTavish.

Dunn rushed forward and started observing William's stab wound in her leg and started bandaging it. Price grabbed his knife and cut their arms free. As they were about to help Red up, she stopped them immediately.

"No! Don't touch me!" she said.

"What is it?"

She slowly opened her jacket and they gasped shockingly. A bomb was strapped on her abdomen and a timer showed that two minutes was left until detonation.

"Ok Soap, you're up," said Price.

"Price, I'm a demolitions expert not bomb disposal!"

"I know that you can do it soldier," reassured him the General. "In the meantime, Ghost and Worm take care of the Lieutenant. Ghost, inform the Colonel about her sister. Comms are not working well down here."

"Roger that sir," said Ghost carrying Williams in his arms.

"Go and save yourselves," said Red.

"No man gets left behind comrade," said General Malloy.

"I have seen this type of bomb in Bellanger's and Marcoux's file. It's one of their bombs," said MacTavish wiping away the sweat trickling down his face. "What are you feeling Red?"

"Cold metal against the abdomen, I think," she said.

"Yeah, it is built to explode inwards and if we try to remove it, we might detonate it," he said. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and got out a small pair of scissors while he fiddled through the different coloured wires. "I have to cut the Earth. Well, here goes nothing."

He grabbed the green wire and cut it and the timer stopped.

"I knew you could do it Soap," cheered Price.

Soap exhaled and wiped away the sweat again.

"Ozone, transport Red to safety," ordered the General. "We've got one last soldier to save."

They moved to the last room and breached it. In the middle of the room was someone strapped to the chair with a black cover covering the face. They removed the cover slowly fearing they might find another surprise but what they found was Malloy.

"It's her!" said Price.

"Lisa! Can you hear me?" asked her father slightly shaking her.

Dunn checked her pulse.

"She's alive... barely. She lost a lot of blood. Bullet wound in her shoulder sir," he said.

Malloy opened her eyes slowly.

"Wa...ter," she mumbled.

General Malloy grabbed his canteen and helped his daughter drink.

"Slowly, don't take big gulps."

"Let's get her out of here," said MacTavish and grabbed the barely conscious Captain in his arms. "We're Oscar Mike."

"Let's go."

They went out of the dungeons and into the sunlight. The firefight was still going on; enemy reinforcements were still coming but the Marines and the Rangers were managing to hold them off.

"Foxtrot One, this is Bravo Six, waiting for you to extract," said Colonel Williams.

"Bravo Six we're on our way with the last Angel," informed them the General.

"All callsigns, this is Overlord. Be advised; the place will be levelled down to the ground in three minutes. I suggest you get the hell out of there."

"No need to tell us twice Overlord," said General Malloy.

* * *

St. Peter's Military Hospital was situated a few kilometres away from Fort West in New York. The soldiers were being taken care of and examined as the 141, Colonel Williams and General Malloy were sitting in the waiting room waiting for news. Captain Malloy and Lieutenant Williams were in surgery; the former had the bullet lodged into the shoulder and had to be removed and the latter because of the stab wound.

After what seemed forever, the doctor came into the room holding a clipboard. He had a head full of white hair and a naturally cheery face.

"General?" he asked.

"Yes?" he replied while everybody stood up.

"Both the Captain and the Lieutenant are out of surgery. The operations were both a success. However," the doctor said grimacing, "they both lost a lot of blood which resulted in them falling into a coma. Therefore, they are not out of the danger yet."

"What will happen then?" asked the Colonel.

"Only time will tell."

"Very well," said General Malloy. "What about the other soldiers?"

"Well, Sergeant Allen lost a lot of blood and is in a coma as well but she is in a stable condition; First Sergeant Petrov seems the most stable psychologically. Her wounds are treatable so there's nothing to worry about. Corporal Collins is the one who's worrying me. She's under sedatives right now and has been moved to the Psychological ward to be examined. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"General," said a nurse who just entered the room, "we contacted the next of kin of the patients. However, we could not find one for Sergeant First Class Petrov."

"You won't be finding any," he said. "I'll take care of it. Thank you Lieutenant for what you have done."

"It's my job sir," said the doctor. "I'll inform you if there are any other developments."

The doctor went out of the room leaving the soldiers a bit relieved.

"Did you inform Margaret?" asked Price.

"I had to," said the General. "She's going to kill me."

"Speak of the devil," whispered Price.

In the doorway stood a middle-aged woman, her hair dyed dark brown, slightly curly. Her small brown eyes were scanning the room and settled on her husband, General Malloy.

"Charles! Where is she?"

"She's being settled in honey."

"Don't 'honey' me!" she said angrily. "I was in the middle of an operation at the hospital on the other side of town when I was called out to be informed about my daughter! Tamara, is everything ok darling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Hi Margaret," said Price.

"John you're both gonna get it," she said fuming.

Price was confused so she added, "I told you to convince her to get out of the military but no! You had to encourage her!"

"Margaret I knew that I was fighting a lost battle so instead I trained her to make her stronger!"

"And look where we're standing now!"

Price stood silent; he did not know how to reply. Margaret rushed out of the room to search for her daughter and found her in the same ward with the other injured soldiers. Her eyes fell on Red's puffy and bruised face, Allen's missing finger, Williams' unconscious body and finally her daughter. They all had pipes attached to them, heart monitors beeping away, countless drips. First thing Dr Malloy did, was check out all of their boards to see their situation.

"Honey, what are you doing?" asked General Malloy who entered the ward after her.

"I'm analysing their charts," she replied. "You know, their medical history, the meds they're on etc. So I can understand more what the hell happened to them."

"There's no need-"

"Yes, there is! Now please leave me alone with Lisa."

* * *

The bar in town was buzzing with people socialising with each other drinking cocktails or beers. Some of them were amongst their friends catching up or on a date with their loved one. Then you find those who are there to drink because they just broke up with their girlfriend, lost someone close to them and are drinking to their memory or simply needed a pick-me-up after an exhaustive day at work. The three men sitting in the corner were part of the last group.

"Bloody hell what a day," said Ghost taking a sip from his beer.

"At least we found them," said MacTavish making the whiskey roll around in the glass.

"They wanted us to find them," said Roach clutching the beer in his hands. "What was the point in capturing them in the first place if they had no intention of killing them?"

"We knew why, Roach," said Ghost, "to torture them for intel."

"Nah mate it doesn't make sense. We're talking about Makarov here; he would have killed them instantly."

"Seems that Espinosa had plans of her own," said MacTavish.

"The way she screamed Captain," said Roach dreadfully, talking about Collins.

"Roach, stay frosty," said Ghost. "Don't let it get to your head. They'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand! I kissed her before we went on the mission and she reacted... well... in a not-so-good manner."

"I'm sure it's because she was a bit taken aback because it was sudden lad," said the Captain. "Talk to her when she recovers."

"_If_ she recovers," said the Lieutenant.

"You realise that none of them are eligible to go back to the military right? With their wounds and state of mind and what-not," said Roach.

"Aye," replied MacTavish sighing. "The only one who seems to qualify is Red and she's Russian. The first thing the Yanks will do is ship her arse back to the Motherland."

Ghost looked at his Captain as though he remembered something important and then looked back at Roach.

"Soap just answered your previous question mate. That was Espinosa's plan all along; to ruin them."

"And if she would just have killed them, well, where is the fun in that, right?" said Roach drinking the remaining of his beer.

"Lisa did say that she was a sadistic motherfucker," said MacTavish. "Plus! In this way, the Elite Task Force would have to be built from scratch. Therefore, a lot of time is needed to search for new recruits etcetera, leaving both Espinosa and Makarov time to carry out their plans."

"Let's just hope that they wake up and recover," said Ghost. "In the meantime we'll continue looking for them. After this stunt, I'm suspecting that Espinosa is going to let her guard down."

"Too right mate," said MacTavish.

* * *

A week later, good news started coming in. Allen woke up from the coma and Sergeant Foley along with Private Ramirez went to visit her and reported back to their friends.

"Ok everyone," started Foley, "just came back from the hospital. Sergeant Allen looks fine and she says she feels good."

"She also added that she's waiting for the presents," laughed Ramirez uncomfortably.

"That's Mac for ya," said a Ranger cheering.

"Feels good? After losing a finger and nearly dying?" asked Ghost under his breath.

"Cheer up mate," whispered MacTavish.

"You don't believe this load of bollocks, right?"

"No, I don't and I think judging by Ramirez's face, he felt it too."

"Have you seen Roach?" asked Ghost taking out a cigarette.

"He went to visit Collins at the hospital."

"I'm guessing he's feeling guilty after what he did."

"I did not expect him to just kiss her like that like a bloody teenager," said MacTavish.

"Yeah well, you know that he's a bit reckless sometimes."

* * *

At the hospital, Roach walked through the Psychological wing searching for Lieutenant Walker the doctor taking care of the ETF so that he could ask about Collins. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers so that maybe he could cheer her up. As he was walking, he saw the doctor at the far end of the corridor.

"Lieutenant!" called Roach.

"Ah, Sergeant Sanderson," he said as Roach jogged towards him. "Coming to see how Corporal Collins is I presume."

"Any news?"

"Well, the bad news is she is suffering from severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and her father came to visit last week. We did not give him permission to visit as we already knew about his bad temper and his relationship with the patient. Instead he decided to start shouting in the corridor how his daughter was a useless soldier and how she should have joined the Navy just like him. The Corporal went berserk and started banging on her door trying to get to him."

"Wait," interrupted Roach confused, "her father is a sailor?!"

"Did not expect that right?" said the doctor shaking his head. "Chief Petty Officer Gordon Collins turned to the bottle after he retired. We keep a good eye on every detail about our patients."

"There is good news right?"

"Yes. Her mum stepped in and managed to soothe her. Therefore, in these past days, Corporal Collins kept calm and there was no need to use that many sedatives. Here we are."

Roach peeped into the glass window on the door and saw Collins sitting on the floor hugging her knees and her head buried in her chest. The room was quite pleasant and sunshine rays were flowing in from the window. There were other flowers on her bed stand and girly statues presuming that they were put by her mother.

"I have to warn you Sergeant; she may not recognise you due to the shock. I suggest you do not touch her since she was... well... raped," said the doctor gravely and Roach looked shocked. "If there is an emergency, push the button above the bed and we will come rushing to your help."

Roach nodded and Lieutenant Walker knocked on the door and walked in with the nervous Sergeant after him.

"Good morning Lainey. How are you feeling today?" asked the Lieutenant cheerfully.

Collins looked up looking miserable but her expression changed as she saw Roach near the doctor. She seemed happy and scared at the same time. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair falling in front of her face. She did not talk; she just stared at him deep into his eyes making Roach uncomfortable.

"You have a visitor; you remember Sergeant Sanderson right?"

Collins hid behind her knees so that her eyes were only visible and nodded slightly.

"I'll come visit you later Lainey," said Lieutenant Walker and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

The room stood in an awkward silence with Collins looking at him.

"I heard you were opening a flower shop. Thought I'd umm... chip in," he said shaking the bouquet.

He grabbed a vase and filled it with water where he put the flowers in. He then walked near her.

"May I?" he asked motioning the floor.

He waited for a reply but Collins just stared at him so he decided to sit on the floor near her and smiled.

"It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and there are birds chirping away. I love birds! Do you love birds?" he asked beaming.

She nodded in reply and her expression changed to confusion probably trying to understand the conversation.

"You probably think that I'm a moron," said Roach scratching his head, "and I won't blame you. But it's a thing for the English to talk about the weather you know? We can't help it."

Collins giggled.

"You're funny."

Roach's mouth stood slightly open.

'_She effin talked!_' he thought cheering in his head.

"Thank you," he laughed. "You like sweets, don't you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

Roach reached into his pocket and her eyes got bigger and she started sliding away, panicking.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lainey! I have some sweets. Do you want one?" he asked extending his hand holding sweets of different coloured wrappers.

She stood there staring suspiciously at the sweets.

"The yellow ones are toffee. I know how much you like them," he said smiling.

She grinned and took the sweet with the yellow wrapper. She took off the wrapper and popped it into her mouth. She started laughing and cheering and looked at Roach with a radiant smile on her face.

"I love toffees. Thank you, Roach."

"No problem Lainey," he cheered.

"Toffee gets stuck in my teeth but it's so worth it!"

Collins got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Roach stood still not knowing what to do. Lieutenant Walker had warned him not to do anything rash so not to scare her but she put him in an awkward position.

"You're very comfortable Roach," said Collins.

"Umm... thanks? I guess?"

She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. He did the same and squeezed her.

"I'll always be by your side, Lainey," he said stroking her head.

"I know," she replied. "After all, you like me, don't you?"

"You... remember?"

"Something like that stays imprinted in your mind whatever happens. You were in my mind during ... all that," she said and started crying.

Roach held her tight as Collins cried and shook in his hands and promised himself that he will work extra hard for her. He will do anything to protect her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) and happy weekend comrades! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everybody :) I was going to upload it earlier this week but I didn't like the chapter much so I edited it. I'll try to upload the other chapter next week. I was sick and very busy but I'll still try and upload chapters as often as possible. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

A month has passed from the rescue and Red was getting much better and was discharged from the hospital along with Allen. The Ranger was sent back to her home at Ithaca to recover slowly from her PTSD. Red decided to rent an apartment near the base to spend some time alone. A nurse would continue visiting them to change Allen's bandages and to check on their mental state. More good news is that both Williams and Malloy has woken up from the coma. The bad news was that they both thought were in an enemy hospital and started attacking everyone. MacTavish, Ghost and Price rushed to the hospital as soon as they were informed about the incident as General Malloy and Colonel Williams were engaged with work out of the country. When they walked through the doors to the ward they heard shouting and panic.

"What the bloody hell is going in here?" asked Price.

"Captain Price! Thank God you're here," said a nurse breathless. "The Captain and the Lieutenant seem to have lost it and we cannot seem to get the situation under control."

"Let us handle it," said MacTavish firmly.

They ran to the centre of the confusion and saw Williams on the floor as she couldn't stand up because of her wounded leg, using the pipe of the IV drip attached to her arm as a weapon. On her side was Malloy, her right arm in a sling due to the bullet wound holding a needle with her left arm that was heavily bandage due to the deep gash left by Espinosa. They both looked deranged, gritting their teeth and determined to take anyone who approached them.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" asked Price trying to reason with her.

"Price?" she asked puzzled. "MacTavish?"

"Simon!" said Williams and looked at her Captain. "We're not in an enemy hospital."

"Fuck me...," said Malloy putting the needle on the stand.

"You're at St. Peter's ladies," said Ghost.

Lieutenant Walker rushed in, panicked holding the clipboard high above his head.

"What happened here?!"

"Lieutenant Walker?" asked Malloy surprised, sitting down. "We can explain Doc."

"Damn. They told me you two were trouble but I did not expect this," he said looking around the room.

"We're not trouble Doc, whoever told you exaggerated," said Williams. "We're awesome patients don't you worry!"

Ghost shook his head and helped Williams onto her bed. Price and MacTavish did the same with Malloy.

"My head burns," murmured Malloy squinting her eyes.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, pain and weakness were starting to take over her body.

"What happened to the squad?"

They briefed them about the situation of her teammates about being discharged and also about Collins' condition.

"Everyone's coping?" asked Williams grunting with pain while clutching her leg.

"Yes, you're a tough bunch of soldiers," said MacTavish gruffly.

"Ok so, any leads?" asked Malloy faintly, her eyes drooping.

"No! No talking about work and that is an order!" said Price. "Your objective right now is to get better. Both of you nearly died."

"Yeah we can do that," said Williams coughing. "Get healthy and fit and then back to work."

"You'll have to re-qualify," said Ghost.

Williams looked at Malloy.

"We're fucked there, girl."

"Fuck that Williams, we're awesome."

"You're swearing too much," MacTavish chuckled.

"It's the side-effects of the medicine," said the doctor. "Everything that comes to their mind, they are just blurting it out. It's quite common."

"You tell 'em Doc!"

"Now I'm getting worried," whispered Price.

"Hey! I heard that Price, I'll deal with you later. Right now we have to find Espinosa's and Makarov's location," said Malloy and started to get out of bed.

"Wait a second," said Williams. "I just realised something. If the ETF is practically disbanded... who replaced us?"

The three of them sighed and looked down as MacTavish forced Malloy back into her bed.

"Don't tell me it's..."

"Kowalski," finished Price.

"That bitch," murmured Williams.

"She's a failure guys," replied Malloy. "Do me a favour and avoid any missions with the ETF right now if you want to live and I'm not joking. If she is given the permission to take care of Espinosa and Makarov, I will blow the whole goddamn base up!"

"We'll talk about this later," said Ghost.

"To make sure that you don't do any of your shenanigans," started Lieutenant Walker, "I will keep you in two separate rooms."

"Fine with me!" said Malloy. "Don't want to stay in the same room with a Jarhead anyway."

"'Ey! Take it back G.I. Jane!" yelled Williams as they pushed Malloy's bed out of the room.

"Come and take it sweetheart! And G.I. Jane was in the Navy you idiot!" Malloy shouted back in the corridor.

"This Devil Dog will show you who the idiot is!"

"Tone it down Lisa," said Price in the new room.

"How are you feeling?" asked MacTavish grabbing a chair and sitting down next to her.

"I feel like shit Soap!" replied Malloy beaming sarcastically. "I'm stuck in bed here. I should be out there searching for that son of a bitch!"

"Lisa, calm down," said Price. "What we should avoid right now are rash decisions."

"He's right," said MacTavish. "Focus on getting better."

"Getting better my ass!" she started shouting but then calmed down and looked depressed all of a sudden. "My team's not coping is it?"

Price and MacTavish glanced at each other and looked sombre.

"We just received news that Allen overdosed on sleeping pills," said MacTavish in a small voice. "The good news is that her parents got to her just in time and took her to the polyclinic."

"I'm sure Red is fine. She's Russian and has Spetsnaz blood in her," she chuckled sadly remembering what her friend had told her. "What about Collins?"

"Collins has been broken down mentally," said Price as gently as possible. "She's getting better; she's talking and eating but the doctors say it will take a very long time to recover."

Malloy nodded and looked down. She started remembering the state of her teammates in that dungeon; what they had been through. They managed to break them and ruin them.

"They used Alice as bait," she said quietly. "What I don't understand is how they were sure that they would send the ETF and the 141 to her rescue? I mean there are Delta, SEALs, MARSOC and other endless spec ops teams."

"They knew that you have worked with Alice in the past," said MacTavish.

"But how would they know? It's CIA, everything's classified."

"I think I would know how to reply to that question," said a woman.

They looked up and saw Tiger with the usual black suit and tied-back hair. Her expression was serious and she walked and stood at the end of Malloy's bed.

"Nielson and I suspect that she sold you out."

They all stared at her.

"What proof do you have?" asked Price.

"She could have broken down."

"She's a trained agent," said MacTavish.

"She's not a snitch!" said Malloy through gritted teeth.

"For Christ's sake Shadow, they kidnapped her family! What would _you_ have done?" asked Tiger raising her voice.

"I would have kept my mouth shut! She knew that even if she did give them the information they would still have her family killed!"

"It's not as easy as you think," said Tiger crossing her arms.

"It is not meant to be easy in this field Tiger, and you fuckin' know it," spat Malloy.

Lieutenant Walker walked in the room looking worried.

"I think you better leave. You're upsetting my patient," he said.

Tiger nodded at them and left without a word.

"I'm feeling peachy Doc!" yelled Malloy.

"You have got to calm yourself Captain," he said.

"We'll visit you later," said Price.

"Wait MacTavish," said Malloy grabbing his hand. "I need to talk to you. It won't be long Doc."

"Very well," said Lieutenant Walker and walked out of the room.

"I'll wait for you in the car Soap," said Price.

"Thanks Price," said MacTavish and with a puzzled face he sat back down holding Malloy's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to thank you John," said Malloy turning her head on the pillow so that she could face him the best she could. "You saved my life and also that of my friends."

"I did my job Lisa, that is all," he said softly. "I promised you that I'd protect you-"

"You never gave up on me hun and that is all that matters," she said sweetly.

"I did not know what I would have done without you love," he said kissing her hand.

"You would have found another lass then," she joked.

"Bloody hell Lisa, I would not manage to find a lass like you. The important thing is to rest and gain your strengths ok? And please stay out of trouble!" said MacTavish in a desperate tone making Malloy giggle.

"I'm too weak to even talk let alone do something stupid."

"I'll come visit you tomorrow sweetheart," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

MacTavish walked out of the hospital towards the car where Price was listening to the radio and determined, he went back to the base and started working to bring Espinosa and Makarov down.

* * *

_**In the other room...**_

"Enemy hospital huh?" asked Ghost jokingly.

"God dammit... Lisa thought we were still kidnapped," said Williams in pain as she tried to make herself more comfortable.

"Well, you were unconscious when we got to you love," said Ghost sitting on a chair next to her. "You were in a pretty terrible condition. We thought you were..."

"We're here now aren't we?" she asked smiling while her eyes were drooping.

"Still," he said stroking her face, "I would have been devastated if I lost you. I contacted your sister about you, she was worried sick."

"Where is she?" asked Williams rubbing her head.

"She's in Afghanistan right now managing the Lioness Programme. HQ knows about her situation but they still sent her. I'll place my mobile on your nightstand so you can call her anytime you want ok?"

"Thank you Simon."

"In the meantime, I need to get you another mobile," started Ghost talking to himself pacing around the room, "so if anything happens you can contact me immediately. Maybe I'll install some kind of alarm..."

"Simon-" started Williams trying to speak.

"...so it would be much faster if you're in trouble..."

"Babe-"

"... what would be best is to place a guard in front of your door and he can protect you and Captain Malloy..."

"Riley!"

"Yo!" he replied instinctively and then realised what he was doing. "I'm sorry love I'm just worried."

"We're safe Simon, don't worry," she said stroking his hand as he sat on the bed.

"Charlene I need to go," he said looking at his watch. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes. If you need anything just call. Even if it's at three in the morning, I don't care."

"Thank you," she said smiling softly. "Simon..."

"Yes love?" he asked while putting on his jacket.

"Umm nevermind..." she said shyly looking down.

"You sure?"

Williams nodded in reply. Ghost kissed her softly on the cheek, gave her a wink and a smile and dashed off leaving the Lieutenant lonely, wishing she was near her sister or at least near her best friend Lisa.

* * *

Roach was in his room reading some files that he snuck out of the administration building. He sat down on his bed with the files spread out near him. The files consisted classified information about the ETF's past missions and joint operations and also about the enemies they captured. He tried to learn more about their lives and also about Espinosa and Makarov. Roach's head was going to burst and he could feel a migraine coming. The things that happened in the past weeks were overwhelming and adding training and missions to the list did not make his life any easier.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the door burst open.

"'Ey mate," said MacTavish and noticed Roach packing away the files hurriedly.

"Captain MacTavish," he stammered, panicked.

"Don't worry Roach, I stole some files too," he said sitting next to him on the bed.

"How are Williams and Malloy?"

"They're fine," said MacTavish while skimming through the files Roach had. "They're in a stable condition; they'll get better with time. What's worrying me is that both of them are thinking about Espinosa and Makarov."

"Last time I went to visit Collins, she asked me about it as well," said Roach worried. "I told her not to think about it."

MacTavish sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"And Shepherd has nothing on Makarov," he said running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"He told us he's gonna ask the ETF if they have any intel they gathered when they were captured."

The door flung open again and this time, Ghost and Ozone walked in.

"Yo," said Ghost.

"'Sup?" asked Ozone while ruffling Roach's short hair. "How are Fox and Shadow?"

"They'll be fine," replied MacTavish not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Do we have training tomorrow? As I was thinking of paying them a visit."

"We always have training," replied the Captain annoyed.

"Maybe I'll find five minutes –"

"Or maybe you could concentrate on your work so we can find those who did this to them," said MacTavish slightly heated.

"I know you're my Captain and everything but what the hell is your problem?" asked Ozone irate.

"My problem is you getting distracted by Captain Malloy instead of doing your work as you are supposed to!" spat MacTavish.

"Distracted?! We're just friends! I have been there for her every time she needed me and I intend to the same this time," said Ozone getting red in the face.

Ozone went out of the room, closing the door hard on his way out. Ghost and Roach looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. MacTavish sighed and threw the file on the bed out of anger.

"MacTavish you're too stressed," said Ghost placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Better get some rest sir," said Roach.

"Aye... I'll see you tomorrow," he groaned. "If you find anything, inform me and Price immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry about it mate," said Ghost.

* * *

Red was in her rented apartment smoking a cigarette on her sofa. She was looking out of the window where she could see the base in the distance. Her apartment was decent; a kitchen in the corner overlooking the sitting room which consisted of a sofa and a TV, a bedroom and a small bathroom. Nothing fancy but she needed a temporary place to stay until the Board decides what's going to happen next. Red had already been told that the ETF has been replaced to keep the operations going on smoothly and General Malloy, apart from her teammates, were the only ones who defended her place in the ETF seeing that the Americans were in war with Russia.

Thinking back, she really missed her mates back in the Armed Forces of Russian Federation. They would sweat through PT and laugh together at the bar. Some of them died in the line of duty, others decided that type of career was not for them and others were still going strong. At least that's what she thought; it has been years since she last contacted them. Alas, all of that was a distant memory.

Red extinguished her cigarette in the full ashtray and ran her hand over her stomach which was bruised after all that beating. She was suffering constant headaches and not even medication could soothe her pain. There was a knock on her door and groaned as she flipped her red, flaming curly hair around and got up. She grabbed her Grach and held it steadily in her hands. She looked into her door viewer and saw two familiar faces. She sighed and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey lass! Thought we'd come visit ya and cheer ya up," said Archer beaming.

"This is for you young lady," said Toad giving her a box.

"_Spasibo_ (thank you)," she said. "Come in."

"Nice place," said Archer. "How are you feeling Alex?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the vodka," she smiled as she settled her sidearm on the kitchen counter.

"We all need to unwind from time to time," said Toad sitting on the sofa. "Did you visit Mac?"

"_Da_, she's not ok at all," said Red sighing pouring vodka in three shooter glasses. "She's really depressed and is starting talking about her brother Joseph again."

"Yeah it sucks," said Toad.

They all drank down the shooters and Red poured some more.

"Talking of family," said Archer trying to change the subject, "you've got any? At the hospital, the nurse couldn't contact your next of kin."

"I have no family," she said shooting down vodka. "_Mama_ died when I was six, I have no siblings and I have no idea if my father is still alive."

"What happened to him?"

"He's on the run because Makarov wanted to recruit him for his army. Dad is ex-Spetsnaz and used to train soldiers. He trained me in fact, even though in Russia women are not permitted to fight on the front lines yet, especially in the Special Forces so it was a big opportunity for me to join the Elite Task Force."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Archer walking to sit next to Red.

"I can't go back to Russia it's too unstable at the moment and I have a feeling I won't be very welcome there seeing that I have worked with the Americans."

"That's because you were working with the Yanks. If you decided to join the Brits instead, you wouldn't have any problem," joked Archer and Red laughed.

"If I was a sniper, would you have accepted me as part of Sniper Team One?"

"Of course! You can still join and offer us moral support while we blow stuff up with the Javelin or shoot bad guys," said Toad winking.

"It's settled then," said Red smiling.

"You don't have a special someone waiting for you at home?" asked Archer.

Red shook her head.

"No _lad_, I don't," she replied imitating his accent. "I never had time for relationships and I was never the girlfriend-type anyway."

"So you would decline if I asked you out?"

"Probably," she replied but she couldn't help but smile in realising that there was someone who is interested in her.

"Can't say I didn't try," winked Archer.

* * *

**That is it! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) until the next one *salute* :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**I uploaded another chapter quickly xD It's a bit long. I am pleased that a lot of you out there are enjoying reading this fic. I thank you for your kind reviews and have fun reading this chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

Price was driving to the Malloy residence to visit Lisa after she was discharged from the hospital for about three weeks now. MacTavish had his arm leaning on the window and was looking out on the different coloured houses and the children playing on the pavement. It was a nice neighbourhood and most of the houses had the American flag swaying in the wind on their porch considering that they lived very close to the base and most of the inhabitants were probably soldiers.

"Here we go," said Price and parked in front of a mint-coloured house.

They got out and MacTavish observed the flags of the United States and the US Army on the porch. The small garden was filled with multi-coloured flowers and a pebble pathway led to the large house. There was a bench on the porch overlooking the garden. Price and MacTavish walked up to the door and the former rang the bell. The door opened and Mrs Malloy was standing there beaming as she saw Price.

"John! What a surprise!"

"Hi Margaret," said Price smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Come in," she said holding the door. "How are you Captain MacTavish?"

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Louise! Come here for a second!" yelled Margaret.

They stood in the hallway where on their right, there was the sitting room and on their left a baby grand piano. The house was beautifully decorated with small sculptures and paintings all signed 'Louise Parker'. For a moment, MacTavish felt confused and then remembered that Lisa's sister was married hence the different surname.

A woman holding her back walked in the sitting room and gasped when she saw Price. Her light brown wavy hair was collected in a messy ponytail and her brown eyes lighted up at the sight of Price.

"Uncle John! It's been too long," she said overjoyed.

"Louise you look ravishing and... big!" he laughed.

Louise laughed and rubbed her baby bump.

"Four months to go and this baby's already killing my feet and back," she said and then turned to MacTavish. "You must be Captain MacTavish. Lisa told me so much about you."

"She did?" asked Margaret as Louise and MacTavish shook hands.

"You're together aren't you?" asked Louise.

"They are?! Why did nobody tell me?" asked Margaret frustrated.

"Because you'd have a wedding planned within a week mum that's why," said a woman behind them.

They turned around and saw Lisa, her right arm in a sling wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her skin looked clammy and looked like she lost weight. She wasn't smiling but had this monotonous expression on her face. In her hand, she held a packet of cigarettes and her Zippo.

"May I help you?" asked Malloy.

"We need to talk lass," said Price in a serious tone.

"Follow me."

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" asked Margaret.

After they declined politely, they followed Malloy to the backyard where they sat on the plastic chairs. Malloy took out a cigarette and lighted it. After putting the packet and the Zippo on the table, she looked at them and back at the rose bushes that were growing in the corner of the backyard.

"Can't smoke inside because of Louise. So, what is it?"

"You shouldn't be smoking at all. Did your father tell you about the latest news?" asked Price.

"Are you referring about my team being discharged? Yes," she replied pushing her hair back while holding the cigarette between her teeth. "At least we'll be honourably discharged," she finished sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," said Price lowering his head.

"Me too."

"You haven't talked to us in ages Captain," said MacTavish.

"It's not my fault you're never at the base," she replied indignantly. "Ghost, Roach and Ozone are always reachable."

At the sound of Ozone, MacTavish gritted his teeth but stopped at the sight of Price's glare. Malloy did not notice as she was looking the other way.

"Aye, we're searching for Espinosa and Makarov. You know the ones who put you in this situation in the first place," he said sarcastically.

"Soap, enough," warned him Price.

"Calm yourself pretty boy," she said.

"While you were here, bottled up in your home drinking and smoking, we were out their risking our lives and trying to end this war," shouted MacTavish.

"It's my fault now that I can't go anywhere or do anything?!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "I can't apply to another job because the military is all I know! Williams can apply to be a doctor at the local hospital; Collins is still young she can still apply for college. The only thing I'm good at is teaching which I do not have a degree in. So shut the fuck up Soap!"

"What I mean is that you should get off your arse and stop feeling sorry for yourself," said MacTavish standing up. "We visited Fox last week and she told me that you two fought. You're like sisters, how did that happen? Because you're egoistic and selfish –"

"Soap, I told you to stop!" said Price aggressive getting up as well.

"You think I'm useless don't you?" asked Malloy calmly while trying to fight back the tears.

"It's not what he meant," said Price.

"It's exactly what I meant," said MacTavish. "The woman I met was more energetic and nothing could bloody stop her. She was a strong soldier who would do anything for her team not someone who would get drunk while others needed her help."

"Get the fuck out," she snarled standing up.

"Lisa-"

"You too, Price."

MacTavish stormed out while Price gave a last glance to Malloy. She had tears streaming down her face, her hand crushing the cigarette she was smoking. He turned around and calmly walked away.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Price when they were in the car again.

MacTavish did not reply. He was enraged at what Lisa had become; she was not the same anymore.

"Don't worry Price, Ozone will stay with her," said MacTavish annoyed.

"Good Lord Soap, grow up," said Price turning on the car engine. "At least he has been there for her."

"Are you blaming me as well?!" he asked unbelievably. "Remember Price, we were together all the bloody time searching for Espinosa and Makarov."

"That is true. However, you have to remember that you have a commitment towards Lisa as well," said Price driving back to the base. "I have warned you long ago about this, son."

"I don't know what happened... I just lost it."

"Everything will sort itself out eventually."

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

The park looked and smelled amazing as summer was just around the corner. The scent of flowers filled the air and the ducklings were swimming happily behind their mother in the lake. Malloy was sitting down on the usual bench overlooking the lake which was surrounded by Weeping Willows and lovely water lilies. The sun was shining on the lake giving it that magnificent glow and the children's laughter travelled with the wind.

Malloy decided to go out first time in months to reflect on her life. What better place than the calm park she had always loved? She sighed as she remembered that she was supposed to visit the park with MacTavish but after what he had told her, he has been avoiding her calls. Who could blame him? All those things he said were true. At least she made an effort to brush her hair and wear decent clothes.

While she was lighting a cigarette, Malloy felt movement on her sides and turned around. She saw her team surrounding her. Allen had her right hand bandaged, dark under-eye circles and was very slim; Collins had lost weight as well but tried to look cheerful; Red was the best-looking of all apart from Daniels of course. Williams had her hair tied in a tight bun and was standing up straight. She limped towards the bench due to her leg injury and sat down near Malloy.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" asked Malloy blowing smoke.

"Nice to see you too," replied Williams sarcastically. "We got intel on Espinosa."

Malloy looked puzzled.

"How did you obtain the info?"

"I asked Daniels to be our eyes and ears in the base."

"And you just grabbed the data and walked out with no one noticing?" asked Malloy looking at Daniels.

"It was I who found Espinosa's location," said Daniels, "the others did not notice."

"Will you join us?" asked Allen.

"You're joking right?" asked Malloy laughing. "You're not thinking of going after her?"

"Of course we are," said Collins determined.

"Ok ladies; let me tell you something in case you forgot. We're all fucked up in one way or another and don't tell me that you have healed completely because that would be lying," continued Malloy as she noticed that Red was going to interrupt.

"All you did in these past months was drink and smoke," argued Williams. "The least you can do is help out your fuckin' team."

"Don't start lecturing me Fox, I already heard enough from Soap," groaned Malloy. "We're not a team anymore. Give the intel to Shepherd. Let 141 handle it."

"Captain, with all due respect, but you're pathetic," said Red aggressively. "We have the chance to eliminate the Spaniard and you decide to dump the work on another team?"

"Red, the 141 has all the backup it needs whereas us, we're alone, we do not have access to any weapons or transport and we haven't trained in ages. In other words, it's a fuckin' suicide mission!"

"It's a risk we're willing to take," said Allen in a grave tone.

"Besides, I have access to the armoury and can ask Castillo and Johnson to transport us to the location," said Daniels.

Malloy rubbed her forehead and weighed their options. It is true that Daniels can get what they need. How is she going to do it with no one noticing, Malloy had no idea but it was a risk they had to take. Shepherd is more focused on Makarov thus he will probably give to Kowalski, a Captain with very little experience: not a good idea. Furthermore, they were only six soldiers against a whole army of mercenaries. If they were able to survive that confrontation, they really are angels.

"Fine, I'm in," said Malloy and they cheered. "Let's get down to business. We must do everything on the down-low. We cannot be caught by my father, Williams' sister or the 141. Where is Espinosa's location?"

"Paraguay," replied Williams.

"She probably slipped clearing out her drug business," said Daniels.

"Her mistake is our gain. We'll have to get everything ready asap; there is no time to waste. We'll leave in the afternoon."

* * *

On the way to Paraguay, six soldiers were sitting in a Black Hawk piloted by their fellow teammates Lieutenant Commander Johnson and Master Sergeant Castillo. They tried to ease their tension by listening to some music, chewing gum or reading. Daniels had managed to extract some weapons and ammo from the armoury and into a truck unnoticed. However, that is not enough; some weapons, ammo and other equipment such as C4 and grenades had to be bought from a private contractor who was an acquaintance of Malloy when she was still in the CIA and had to operate on the down-low.

Castillo and Johnson managed to get permission for the Black Hawk. The Navy is thinking that it is being used to carry out a training drill and not for transporting six ex-soldiers to go kill an infamous terrorist.

The helo landed in an open field approximately 1 click from the city. The women checked that their bags were fully equipped with ammo and weapons. As they have to blend in with the civilians, they cannot carry their weapons on their bodies so they stuck everything in black bags. They wore civilian clothes, sunglasses and let their hair loose looking naturally as possible to cover their earpieces and not stand out in the crowd. Malloy has been in Paraguay before with Espinosa and she knew that the terrorist frequented a bar, the same location Daniels discovered.

"Captain Malloy, you have not given us details about the exfil point," said the Commander.

"This was a one-way trip my friends," she replied.

"You cannot be serious!" exclaimed Castillo.

"Don't worry about us," said Williams. "Thank you for everything."

Castillo and Johnson looked shockingly at each other but knew that it would be in vain to argue with them.

"Good luck then."

The Black Hawk rose from the field, the grass swaying forcefully until it disappeared.

"It's better if we move," said Allen readjusting her hair.

"_Da_, we don't want to be late for our date," said Red mischievously.

"Remember the plan," said Malloy as they were walking towards the city, "do not attract any attention to yourselves. We'll identify Espinosa at the bar and eliminate her. We know what is at risk here, failure is not an option."

"We'll meet up at the HVT's destination," said Williams. "Good luck."

Before parting ways, a vibration was heard from Williams' pocket.

"What's that?" asked Allen.

"It's my cell phone," said Williams and got it out of her pocket to see who's calling her.

"You're kidding right?" asked Malloy in disbelief.

"It's Simon."

"No! Don't you pick it up!"

"Hello?"

"God dammit," whispered Malloy fuming, turning around.

"_Hey love. Is everything ok?_"

"Yes baby, I'm fine."

"Shit, Fox hang up!" exclaimed Daniels. "We're losing precious time!"

Williams motioned her to zip it and turned around.

"Listen this is not really a good time. I'll talk to you later ok?"

As she was going to hang up, farmers walked past them talking loudly in Spanish and apparently Ghost noticed.

"_Umm... Where are you exactly?_"

"A bunch of tourists walked past. These damn tourists," she giggled uncomfortably.

"_Yeah... I'll phone you later._"

"You suck Fox. He'll probably suspect something's up," said Malloy walking away.

"Fuck off," said Williams and Malloy replied by flipping her off.

"This mission is off to a great start," said Collins under her breath.

The six soldiers parted ways in two groups going separate ways all of them not knowing what it would become of them.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and MacTavish was in the comms room doing some research. He was spending more time looking at his phone than reading. Lisa was calling him often but he refused to pick it up. She stopped calling him in the last few hours probably giving up that he would pick up the phone. His thoughts were interrupted by Ghost and Roach walking in the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked MacTavish.

"Came to check on something," replied Ghost.

"He called Williams and he said something's not right," continued Roach as he noticed MacTavish's puzzled expression.

Ghost sat on one of the computers and started tapping away.

"You're not doing what I thing you're doing... right?" asked MacTavish glaring at the Lieutenant.

"I just need to be sure that everything's fine."

"You put a tracker in her phone?!" asked Roach in disbelief. "Maybe she just went for a walk and some tourists happened to walk past her. No big deal."

"Well, she walked a long way then," said Ghost looking at the red dot beeping away on the screen in South America.

"Paraguay?!" exclaimed MacTavish.

"Corporal," said Ghost to the soldier who was typing away on one of the computers. "Where is Sergeant Daniels?"

"She took the afternoon off sir," replied the Corporal. "Family problems."

"Which one is her workstation?"

"You're sitting at it sir."

"Let's see what she was doing before she logged off," said Ghost biting his lower lip in concentration.

MacTavish and Roach were leaning on the desk near him, their eyes fixed on the big screen as they saw numbers and letters scrolling down fast.

"What the...?" started Roach.

"Shite," said MacTavish worried. "They discovered Espinosa's location."

"And they went after her," said Ghost fuming. "It's a bloody suicide mission!"

"Inform Price and Shepherd," ordered MacTavish. "Gear up; we're going to Paraguay. Double time!"

"Roger," they replied.

* * *

"It's been hours and no sign of her yet," said Collins in a nervous tone.

"Stay frosty Collins," murmured Malloy.

Malloy, Collins and Allen were in an alley in front of the bar "El Gato Negro" where Espinosa went frequently to stack up on alcohol mainly vodka and tequila. They have arrived in the afternoon and of course, one rarely goes in the afternoon on a Saturday to drink. Williams, Daniels and Red were on the other side of the block keeping an eye on any suspicious activity.

While they planned their mission, Malloy thought best to attack when the target is at the bar as she won't be heavily guarded. They weren't going to risk an assault at the drug cartel, which would be too risky as it would be swarming with guards and heavy artillery. A simple bullet to the head would do the trick of course. Unfortunately, Espinosa's mercenaries are paid really well and backup will arrive in a few minutes. When one refers to as backup, in this case it is a whole army which will search every crack and crevice until they find you and when they do, you can rest assured that it won't be a quick death.

The street lights started lighting up as darkness fell upon them. In the dark and dingy alley, Malloy, Collins and Allen wore vests with grenades, ammo and radio equipment which they took out from their backpacks. They checked that their weapons were in working order. With Allen and Collins having their Desert Eagle strapped to their legs and Malloy having her favourite Beretta 92.

Collins looked like she was sweating and very nervous. She wiped the sweat from her brow and fidgeted with her mag on her AK-47. Allen noticed this and tried to calm her.

"Collins, it's going to be fine," said Allen. "This is a normal mission."

"I-I know," she stammered and started hyperventilating a bit.

"Lainey, I know you're a strong soldier," said Malloy reassuring her mate. "Do it for your mum, for Roach and above all, do it for yourself. Leave the past behind."

"Ma'am, I don't think I can do it," cried Collins.

"Yes you can sweetheart," said Allen. "At least you can still make pinkie promises."

With that, Allen raised her right hand to show her the missing finger.

"Don't worry Mac, Ramirez still finds you attractive," mocked her Malloy.

"I got a positive ID on the Spaniard," said Williams in their earpiece.

"Copy," replied Malloy. "Stay sharp."

"Umm, Shadow, heads up," said Daniels, "she is heavily guarded."

"Damn," whispered Malloy. "Roger that."

Four vans stopped in front of the bar with a screech and armed man and women got out of the vehicles. Espinosa got out of the first van wearing all black and sunglasses, even though it was night, while smoking a cigarette.

"We got her," said Allen.

"Remember, keep your weapons tight; there are civvies here. We don't want to harm innocent bystanders," said Malloy in her earpiece. "Any armed individual is considered hostile."

"Copy your last," said Williams.

Espinosa and some of her goons went into the bar. Some of the locals were outside enjoying a beer, singing loudly oblivious that the place will be turned into a battlefield soon.

Allen and Collins went on the left and right side of the blocks opposite of the bar ready to strike whereas Malloy stayed in the middle. The male soldiers were more interested in the prostitutes rather than securing the area and the female soldiers were talking while checking themselves in the reflection in the window.

"We're in position," said Red.

"Roger," said Malloy, wiping the sweat off her face. "We'll strike as soon as she gets out. Eliminate the soldiers. The Spaniard's mine."

They weren't sure if Espinosa was going to spend the whole night there, or just buy some alcohol and get out. Their doubts were cleared when Espinosa got out of the bar with the soldiers holding some bottles fifteen minutes later.

"Engage!"

The ETF came out of the shadows and started eliminating the soldiers, totally caught off guard. The civilians started screaming in panic and lied down on the ground covering their head. Espinosa reacted quickly; she dropped the bottles and started running.

"Target is on the run!" yelled Daniels.

"I got it!" shouted Malloy.

She dashed off after her, her shoulder, where Espinosa has shot her, burning with pain. The terrorist dashed through alleys and jumping fences with Malloy cursing after her as she had to put extra effort in the climbing due to her shoulder.

"_Damn, I'm so out of shape_," she thought, grumbling about her physical state.

Espinosa was really fit and continued running without any problem. Malloy couldn't just shoot her as Espinosa sprinted in and out of the civilians because she knew about their rules of engagement. Nevertheless, the terrorist was bound to make a mistake and she committed one when she ran into an apartment building.

"Shadow, what's your status?" Williams said in her ear.

"Still in pursuit," she replied breathless. "We're in a yellow apartment building West-North-West of your position."

"Be advised, heavy backup is on your way," said Williams puffing. "We'll try and secure your area as well as possible."

"Forget it Fox!" yelled back Malloy as she was going up the stairs. "Fall back. I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

"But -"

"That's an order!"

"Fuck," said the Lieutenant.

"She's not serious is she?" asked Red.

"Too late for us to back out gals," said Allen.

They saw a number of vans approaching their position from afar.

"We can't let them pass," said Williams. "We need to buy some time for Shadow."

They topped off their rifles, wiping their sweat off their faces. They knew that this was going to be their last mission. They could feel it in their stomach; no help, nothing. They were on their own.

"So this is how we die huh?" asked Daniels, slightly shaking.

"I guess," said Red, trying to sound strong.

"Let's drag those fuckers with us then," said Collins determined.

"Damn Lainey," said Allen, "you're rebelling. Is it the hormones or something?"

"Stay frosty gals," interrupted Williams. "Whatever happens, it's been great working with you."

The enemy opened fire to the corner and cars they were hiding behind. They did not even had the chance to fire back and the enemy was gaining ground and when they would reach them, they would have no chance to defend themselves.

On the roof of the apartment, Espinosa had nowhere else to run. She turned around to face Malloy with a sarcastic smile on her face. Her hair got loose during the run and her hand itched to get her gun from her holster. Malloy stood there panting, thinking about her next move. A firefight could be heard and her stomach turned into knot, realising that her mates did not make it in time to get out of there.

"No escape Espinosa," said Malloy in a smug tone.

"Overconfidence makes you reckless _amore_," said Espinosa. "Let's make this interesting eh?"

She started removing her gun holster from her waist and dropped it on the floor, far away from her. Malloy was suspicious; she did not know what she was playing at but decided to play along as she removed her Beretta from her leg and her M4A1 from her shoulder which was hanging on a sling.

Unarmed, they started approaching each other slowly. The sky was getting much darker than before and there was tension in the air. The firefight was still going, giving Malloy the assurance that her friends were still out there alive.

"How are your _amici _(friends)?" asked Espinosa while doing her hair.

Malloy boiled up instantly when she heard her mock her teammates.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for what you have done to them!" she spat.

Without warning, Malloy tackled Espinosa to the floor and started punching her every place she could reach. It didn't take long for blood to splatter everywhere and the terrorist tried to get Malloy off of her without any success. Espinosa kneed the Captain in her stomach and threw a punch in her face causing the latter to stumble back blindly.

"First you kill Ferelli, then my close friends Marcoux and Bellanger," said Espinosa in a low growl, "And above all, you Yanks killed Zakhaev!"

"Sorry to disappoint you hun, but it wasn't us who killed him," said Malloy wiping away the blood from her nose, "it was the Brits."

"You work with them! You're guilty as well!"

Espinosa grabbed Malloy from her neck and chocked her, both of them falling on the ground. Instinctively, Malloy grabbed her from the arm and tried to pull her off but it was all in vain. The Captain went for her second plan and grabbed her knife which was in her boot and stabbed Espinosa in her leg. The latter yelled in pain and let Malloy go.

Red took a peak around the car to check their situation and it wasn't looking good, at all.

"They're gaining ground!" she yelled.

"Fuck," said Daniels under her breath.

Collins grabbed her AK-47 and aimed down the holographic sight. She planted 7.62x39mm bullets in the enemies without any hesitation. In each of the soldiers' face, she was seeing those guards that harmed her when they were captured. It was giving her satisfaction and fuelling her anger to eliminate them.

"We have to fall back!" shouted Allen.

"To where?!" asked Williams frustrated. "If we fall back, we'll lead them to Shadow, we cannot risk it."

After putting a fresh mag in her M16, Williams went around the wall to eliminate some more soldiers. However, she was not prepared to what she would find a few feet away from her. An enemy was holding two Mini-Uzis in his hands both of them pointing at the Lieutenant. Williams' eyes widened in shock; frozen from head to foot and a thought passed through her mind...

This is how she is going to die.

* * *

**You'll have to wait a bit to see what happens to the ETF. I'll try to upload the next chapter asap. Until next time, take care :) xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was supposed to upload it yesterday but the chapter wasn't ready yet. I also had some problems with the computer which prevented me to finish it :S Nevertheless, now it's here and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate your support! :D**

* * *

_C-130 rolling down the strip  
Elite Task Force on a one way trip  
Stand up, hook up, shuffle through the door  
Jump right out and count to four  
Mission undetermined, destination unknown  
We don't even know if we're ever coming home_

_And if I die in a combat zone_

_Box me up and ship me home  
Pin my medals upon my chest  
Tell my mama I've done my best_

* * *

Fox stood there staring at the soldier having a victorious smirk in his face.

This is how she is going to die.

A bullet went through the enemy's forehead and sides. Still shocked, Williams looked to the left and saw MacTavish and Ghost pointing their weapons at the soldier who is now sprawled across the floor. She couldn't help but express a sigh of relief; maybe this wasn't the end just yet. Together with the rest of the 141, they cleared the area and walked over to the ETF.

"You found us," said Collins.

"Of course we did," said Price. "How long did you think you were going to keep it from us lass?"

Ozone scanned the team and noticed that Malloy is missing.

"Hey, where's Shadow?"

"After Espinosa," said Red.

"We have to go and help her," ordered MacTavish.

"She's in that yellow apartment," said Williams.

"Ozone, Roach and Worm, secure the area!" ordered Price. "If you see movement, inform us immediately.

"Yes, sir."

"Roger."

"Aaarrgghh _stronza_!" yelped Espinosa in pain as she clutched her wounded leg.

She used the wall as support and steadied herself as she looked at Malloy.

"You cheated."

"You really thought I was going to play clean with you Teresa?" asked Malloy huffing.

"Good point," she smirked getting a gun out from behind her back and pointed it at Malloy.

"Two of us can play at that game _tesoro._"

Malloy put up her hands thinking of her next move. Actually, she didn't have any; she was doomed.

'_You have got to be kidding me_', she thought fuming.

Her Beretta was lying a few feet away from her. However, a slight movement from her side means that Espinosa will pull the trigger. She needs to distract her.

"How the hell did a woman as highly as capable as you pair up with someone?" asked Malloy trying to buy herself some time. "I always thought you were the working alone type."

"I still am," replied Espinosa. "I needed to expand and Makarov was the perfect candidate; a close friend of Zakhaev and with both of us having a common objective."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Malloy continued to stall her as she moved slowly to her left towards her gun. Finally, her foot bumped into the gun. She swooped down and grabbed it swiftly. She shot Espinosa's arm, dropping the gun on the floor.

"_Maledetta_!" snarled Espinosa, clutching her arm to prevent more blood from pouring out.

"This is the end of the line," said Malloy maliciously pointing her gun towards Espinosa. "You die now, you bitch! DIE!"

Malloy pulled the trigger multiple times not giving Espinosa any time to react. The terrorist's body was forced backwards with the force of each bullet piercing through her body until Malloy could see her no more as she plummeted down the side of the building.

The Captain went near the edge and looked down and saw Espinosa's broken body with the knife still stuck in her leg and her body full of bullet holes. What Malloy did not expect to see was her team and the 141 staring at the body and then up at her.

"I told Fox that Ghost was going to suspect something," said Malloy to herself.

"I think she's dead," said Collins sarcastically as she observed Espinosa's body.

"You think?" replied Worm stunned.

"Fox, I'll be down in three... actually, make it five," said Malloy in her earpiece, "I'm feeling particularly lazy today."

Williams smirked.

"Roger that."

After walking out of the building, Malloy lit a cigarette and walked over to the others. She approached the body and removed her knife from the leg. She then wiped the blood on the body's clothes and sheathed it back into her boot.

"Nikolai, we're coming to the exfil point," said Price pressing his earpiece. "ETA 15 minutes."

"What are we going to do with the body?" asked Ghost.

"We'll bring it back with us," replied MacTavish, "as proof."

"Wait," said Allen. "No telling us off or something?"

"Yeah," agreed Daniels puzzled.

Price turned around and looked at them with a dead serious look on his face.

"There is no need for me to be angry with you," he said calmly and then faced Malloy. "Guess who arrived this afternoon wanting to surprise his daughter and instead his daughter surprised him? That's right, General Malloy is back from Afghanistan and he was pretty pissed off when General Shepherd informed him about the situation."

They all started walking towards the exfil point rather quietly. They were supposed to be celebrating in getting rid of a dangerous terrorist but their minds wandered off thinking on what will happen once they arrive at the base.

* * *

Nikolai landed his Pave Low in the hangars at Fort West and there were soldiers waiting for them.

"Captain Malloy," said one of the soldiers, "General Malloy would like to see you and the rest in briefing room."

Malloy was perplexed how the soldier addressed her. It felt strange to be called Captain after all those months not being on duty. The ETF were covered in blood and dirt and did not have time or place for a quick wash.

With their heads hanging, they proceeded to the briefing room were Generals Shepherd and Malloy were standing stiffly, waiting for them. The 141 decided to go directly for debriefing to know what their next steps will be.

The room was barely lit surrounded by monitors showing maps and identities on HVIs. The briefing room was connected to the comms room by a glass door but separated by a thick, clear glass. An oval, grey table lied in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. The soldiers stood in attention by the chairs with Price opting to lean against the wall at the back of the room. Looking closely, General Shepherd had the usual monotonous expression on his face; on the other hand, General Malloy's eyes were fired up with fury.

"Sir, the umm...," started Malloy but stopped. She realised that they weren't an official task force anymore and did not know how to address the situation.

"Just sit down," said General Malloy in forced calmness.

They all sat down and waited for hell to unleash upon them.

"Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?!"

There was a brief pause before Malloy decided to reply.

"General, we acted as private military soldiers and not affiliated in any way with the US Army."

"You are still enlisted as part of the US military Malloy until the Board finalises and makes their decision official," said Shepherd.

"_Damn_," she thought.

"Sergeant Daniels, you had Intel regarding Teresa Espinosa, is that correct?" asked General Malloy.

"Yes, sir."

"You are aware that you are obliged to show any Intel to your superior and have no right to hide that kind of valuable information?"

"I am aware."

"Yet, you took the information to people who are not working full-time due to events which prevent them to fulfil their duties," said the General shuffling through some papers and then looked at his daughter.

"Why do I have the feeling that this was all your idea?"

"Yes sir, you are right," said Malloy without hesitation. "I was driven by revenge and forced my team to-"

"Lisa enough," interrupted Williams.

All eyes in the room fell on Williams and Malloy glared at her. Ghost looked like he was holding his breath under the mask, probably hoping that his girlfriend wouldn't say something to condemn her team.

"Sir, it was my idea," she continued. "I told Daniels to be our eyes and ears in the base."

"The rest of us agreed in helping Lieutenant Williams," said Collins.

"We actually forced Captain Malloy to join us," continued Red.

General Malloy had a baffled expression on his face.

"You planned this well," he said. "What did the Captain suggest then?"

"She advised that we should tell everything we know to General Shepherd so that Task Force 141 can handle it," said Allen.

"However, we were afraid that the task would be given to Captain Kowalski," said Daniels.

"Seeing that she doesn't have a lot of experience..." said Malloy her voice trailing off.

"Ok I get it," said General Malloy raising his hand to stop them. "For once you weren't the one who got your team into trouble. Even though I don't know why, I am not surprised that the Elite Task Force managed to find themselves in a mess. It's always the same people.

"Nevertheless, I have to consider the facts that you were not fully able to carry out the mission and yet you were determined to bring this dangerous terrorist down in which you have accomplished. You are in line for a dishonourable discharge for not following the rules but after this little stunt you pulled, we may find a small hole in the army to fit you back in."

The ETF couldn't help but cheer. The 141 seemed happy about this turn out of events but did not show it much.

"Before I dismiss you, I have other news" he continued.

His voice changed; it became heavy and solemn. General Malloy looked old and tired and he ran his fingers through his light brown and gray hair.

"As you all know, Major Stevens was deployed in Afghanistan in charge of platoons to protect the locals from insurgents. This afternoon, while investigating near Kandahar, Major Stevens and his team hit an IED..."

The soldiers' eyes widened in shock; not wanting to hear what General Malloy had to say about their Commanding Officer.

"... unfortunately, they did not survive the impact. The Army of the United States suffered a terrible loss of a great man and leader. He will never be forgotten and neither will be the soldiers who were with him."

Tears were streaming down Collins' and Allen's face. Malloy and Williams buried their faces in their hands while Daniels and Red simply looked down depressed.

"Rest assured that his sacrifice will not be in vain," said Shepherd determined. "He sent valuable intel regarding Makarov and with the info provided from you during your capture, we have two possible locations where Makarov can be situated. However, this is not yet confirmed; 141 you're on standby until further notice."

"Yes sir," replied MacTavish.

"I suggest you go and rest," said General Malloy. "You can go back to your old rooms. Dismissed."

* * *

Hot water was running down Williams' face and body as she relaxed her mind and tried to absorb what happened in the last twelve hours. She had faced death multiple times and the most terrifying was when she was tortured. The fear that eats your brain of not living to see another day terrorises you in a way which is indescribable and wouldn't want to wish that kind of experience to anyone. Having a weapon in your face isn't a pretty thing either. She never experienced close quarter battle that close.

Being part of the Female Engagement Team in the past and a Drill Instructor at Parris Island, gave her the know-how on leading a team and training recruits. Still, the objective when being part of the FET would have been, to integrate with the locals and gather intel from them and not participate in battles. Everything changed when that Bill, which permitted women to fight on the front lines, passed. She never imagined that her best friend would contact her to be second in command of a spec ops team. Also, she would never have pictured meeting a Special Forces soldier and becoming his girlfriend. Ghost... Williams smiles every time she thinks of him. A strange name to accompany an even stranger personality; but she likes him the way he is.

"Sorry to interrupt love."

"What the...?!" she exclaimed, nearly slipping in the shower.

Ghost was standing behind her, grinning and observing the Lieutenant.

"You creep..." she whispered as she closed the tap. "Permission to get dressed?"

"You know the answer to that," he winked.

She rolled her eyes and tried to rinse any excess water from her hair.

"You could have knocked."

"Couldn't wait to see you," he said handing her a towel. "I should shout at you right now. How's your leg?"

"I'm feeling better. Still limping but it doesn't hurt as much as before."

Williams got dressed while Ghost waited for her sitting on her bed.

"It was really all your idea?"

"I knew Malloy would have given up after we fought," she said, sitting near him, "so I took the matter into my own hands. Not proud of risking my friends' lives but this is what we do."

"You were supposed to be resting at home," he scowled.

"You are not supposed to be putting a tracker in your girlfriend's cell phone either," she replied, glaring at him.

"I apologise for invading your privacy but if I wouldn't have done it, I would be talking to your body lying in a coffin!"

"Fine, you're right."

She was not in the mood to argue after everything that happened,

"Thinking about Major Stevens?" he asked softly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes... I am so worried about my sister. She is still there and I haven't heard from her in a long time."

"I am sure that she's fine."

"I never imagined Major Stevens, such a strong man, would ever..."

"I know what you mean love," he said, trying to soothe her pain. "What we can do now is make sure that his sacrifice would not have been for nothing."

Ghost embraced Williams with all his might and she couldn't have felt safer. He lost all his family, he was determined in protecting her in any way possible.

"Thank you Simon."

"I am always here for you Charlene. Whenever you need me, I will always be by your side."

He kissed her forehead softly and beamed at her.

* * *

MacTavish knocked on Malloy's door but there was no answer. A hundred thoughts passed through his mind thinking why she's not replying. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to him because of what he said to her a few months back or because he didn't talk to her at all; maybe she fainted in the room and needs help. He opened the door swiftly, panicking, looking for a body lying on the floor...

... or maybe she was just sleeping.

"_I'm becoming too paranoid_," he thought, shaking his head.

Malloy was lying in bed, her light brown hair covering half of her face. MacTavish sat near her and nudged her softly. The Captain continued sleeping peacefully and did not even notice the nudge. MacTavish rubbed her arm and this time her eyes started to open slowly and her eyebrows rose with surprise when she saw him there.

"John..." she croaked.

"Hey love," he said tenderly. "I wanted to talk to you before we are called in for a mission."

Malloy sat up, rubbed her eyes and removed her hair from her face.

"I had in mind to come and talk to you but I lied down on the bed and slept without realising it," she said.

"How are you feeling?" asked MacTavish.

"My arm is killing me, my head is throbbing, I'm hungry," she complained, "and Major Stevens is dead. How do you think I am feeling?"

"I am so sorry," he whispered.

"We'll be fine," she said, yawning. "The sad thing is that we are getting used to these type of news."

Malloy rested her head on MacTavish's shoulder and he rested his hand on her thigh.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"Nah, I was missing that sexy Scottish accent," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

MacTavish chuckled and looked in her light green eyes. Her touch made him feel warm in his stomach and his head swim.

"I can't believe I'm dating a soldier who eliminated a notorious terrorist," he smirked.

"Well, you eliminated Imran Zakhaev," she winked. "I would be dead if it weren't for you and your team. Espinosa's goons would have been all over me."

"If it wasn't for Johnson and Castillo, we all would have been dead," said MacTavish.

"Wait... what?"

"A Black Hawk kept a whole army of mercs back. They stayed there to make sure that you wouldn't have needed any support or transportation back to the base. They're facing charges for deceiving the Air Force."

"Damn it..." she sighed. "I ordered them to go back."

"Don't worry about it. Price and I are helping them lass."

"Thank you sweetheart," she said and embraced him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"John, I need to tell you something," she said, blushing. She faced him and took his hand in hers.

"What is it?"

"I love-"

They were interrupted by a knock and the door opening.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but Shepherd's got something for us," said Ozone. "He is waiting for us in the briefing room."

"I'm coming."

The door closed and Malloy buried her face in her hands. She was burning up with embarrassment.

"I have to go Lisa," he said, standing up. "One last thing..."

He leaned in on her, looked her in the eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too."

He brushed his lips against hers and left. Malloy felt warmth engulfing her body and a tingling sensation she couldn't explain. He had just left and she was already missing him. She's hoping that the mission will be over soon so she could stay in his arms and hear his heartbeat.

* * *

"Mum, I'm fine, do not worry!"

Collins was on her mobile talking to her hysterical mother. She went mad after hearing what they had done.

"It's our job-"

"_Your job is resting young lady! Not going out shooting people!_"

The corporal sighed and rubbed her head. She nearly dropped her mobile when realising that Roach was peeking through the door. She was alone in the room as Allen decided to go for a small walk with Ramirez. She motioned Roach to come in and to wait a second.

"I've got to go; I have important business to attend to."

"_Is the sweet Sergeant there? Thank goodness for him, he is such a sweetheart._"

"Love you mum!"

She hurriedly hung up and blushed furiously. Roach looked at her with a puzzled expression in which Collins smiled back hoping that he did not overhear what her mum just said.

"May I help you Roach?"

"Just came to check if Corporal Collins is ok before I head out to briefing."

"I'm well Serg', I'll be better. It's just..."

"What is it?" he asked, moving closer.

"I'm feeling angry all the time. I'm hearing voices in my head and having nightmares every night. I barely get any sleep and well, we need to talk."

"If you want to talk about the nightmares and the voices, I'm here for you Lainey. However, I am no psychiatrist. Actually, I bloody suck at these things," he chuckled nervously, "But I will try my best.

"Talk about us Roach," she said sounding concerned.

"Oh, that..." he said, scratching his head.

He felt his heartbeat quickening and his face getting hot when he started to remember what idiotic move he had done long ago. Now that Collins is getting better, she could tackle the situation.

"Listen, you were right," he started. "I acted immaturely. I didn't think it through, I was only thinking about myself."

"Yet, you stayed near me through my most difficult times and for that I thank you."

Collins wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Roach was astonished by this action but did not complain at all. He held her by her tiny waist and could feel her breath upon his neck and her heart beat against his chest. What would he give to stay in this position forever...

They parted a bit but Collins was determined to not let go. She kissed him softly on the neck, cheek, and moving to the corner of his lips. She paused to mock him, and with a smirk on her face, she leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

The kiss was getting more intense but something evil reminded Roach that he was supposed to be at a briefing and General Shepherd was probably going to kill him if he is not there on time.

"I got to go," he said in a forced manner.

"The briefing; I forgot, sorry," she blushed.

"After the mission, you and I, toffees and wine. That rhymes," he said looking up, thoughtful.

"You're going to be late! Go!" she giggled, pushing him away.

"Later," he said and kissed her on the cheek before darting towards the door.

* * *

In the briefing room, the 141 were sitting around the table with General Shepherd facing them and the monitors all showing different positions captured by the satellite. The door opened and Roach entered. He apologised and quickly sat near Ghost.

"It's been tough, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed," he said, pacing around. "Major Stevens was a terrible loss; but we will recover. At least his death was compensated by the neutralisation of Teresa Espinosa. The Elite Task Force has done its part, now it's time to do ours.

"I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killing Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen."

MacTavish ran his hand over his stubble, concentrating on the images that appeared on the screens. One showed the Georgian-Russian Border near the Caucasus Mountains where it is suspected that Makarov's Safehouse is located there. The other satellite image was showing a US vehicle disposable yard also known as the 'boneyard' in Afghanistan where there is a suspected Makarov arms deal. Price voiced his doubt on how will they carry out the mission.

"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once," said Price.

"Impossible?" asked Shepherd.

"Not for the 141," said Price determined.

"Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh?" asked Ghost in approval. "Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach."

"Granted," replied Price. "Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan."

"Very well," said Shepherd. "We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now."

"Strange," said Price under his breath. "I thought we already ended this war."

"Let's move out mates and get this over with," said MacTavish, standing up.

"Let's do this!" said Ghost.

* * *

_V-I-C-T-O-R-Y  
Victory, victory that's my battle cry  
S-O-L-D-I-E-R  
Soldier, soldiers that's who we are  
C-O-U-N-T-R-Y  
For duty, honour, country I'd give my life_

* * *

**I hope you liked the marching cadences I added, I thought that they would make the chapter more effective. You can search for these cadences on the internet if you would like to listen to them. **

**You can imagine what mission I will be writing about in the next chapter. I'll try not to take long to upload :/ Thank you for everything and see you soon :) xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go guys :D Another long chapter xD Thank you for your reviews. You are so kind :) Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Ghost, Roach and the others just landed in the Caucasus Mountains, all prepped for a dangerous mission. The location was breath-taking and it would have made the perfect vacation spot if they weren't there to hunt down Makarov.

These mountains, which are considered as the dividing line between Europe and Asia, consist of pine trees which stood tall with numerous oak trees surrounding them filled with luscious green leaves. Most of the soldiers were wearing woodland camouflage, blending perfectly with the local flora. The sound of the grass being trampled by combat boots echoed in the vast forest. Towering cliffs were found on their left with some rocky landscapes merging with the greenery of the forest. But the soldiers were not there to admire the view. They had a task to complete and the sooner they get to it, the sooner they can go home.

Archer and Toad, unrecognisable under their ghillie suits, crouched behind some rocks situated on a ridge overlooking the forest beneath them. They looked through the scope of their M14 Enhanced Battle Rifles after putting the FGM-148 Javelin on the ground near them. They inserted fresh magazines in their M14 and were ready to go.

"Snipers in position," said Archer.

"Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight," ordered Ghost.

"Roger that," said Scarecrow.

"Solid copy," confirmed Ozone.

"Let's go, let's go!" said Ghost in a hushed and urgent tone.

Roach aimed down his holographic sight on his ACR and surveyed the area. The birds were chirping away creating a peaceful environment. The soldiers were moving up in front of him, Ghost was near him and everything was quiet.

Out of the ground, an s-mine also known as a 'bouncing betty' sprung from the ground triggered by a sensor.

"Ambush!" screamed Ghost with all of his might.

Roach, panicking, hit the ground as fast as he could. He hoped that this would minimise the impact by the exploding shrapnel from the mine. Unfortunately, not all of the soldiers were lucky and he heard screams of pain from his mates. Shell-shocked and with a high-pitched whistling in his ears, he tried get hold of his weapon.

"Targets! Left side! Left side!"

Grabbing hold of his ACR, Roach glanced over to the left side as told by the lieutenant and noticed RPGs flying over his team. He started shooting and suppressing the enemy.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire!" shouted Scarecrow.

"Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push!" ordered Ghost.

The mission went bad quick. On the other hand, they did not expect entering Makarov's safe house by simply waltzing in. Ghost tried his best to get the situation under control but the enemy was flanking them and they could lose Makarov in this confusion. Out of nowhere, two trucks drove past them and the 141 started shooting them with no results.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building," informed them Toad.

"Don't let those trucks get away!"

"Roger; firing Javelin, danger close!" said Archer.

"Javelin, danger close; get back from the road!" yelled Ghost to inform his teammates. "Bloody hell, these trucks are bullet proofed!"

"Two away!"

The trucks exploded and burst into flames. There is no way that anyone could have survived it.

"Moving vehicles have been neutralized," said Archer. "Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys; over."

"Copy that," replied Ghost.

Roach was sweating profusely and could feel his gear stick to his chest and the rest of the body. His mouth was dry and his head felt hot under the helmet. His mind was drifting away from the mission thinking about Lainey and how he had promised her a date after he returned. He forced himself to concentrate as they moved up to the safe house to prepare for breaching.

"We're advancing on the house now! Clear the perimeter!" ordered the lieutenant.

The 141 started eliminating the enemy until the area was cleared. The safe house looked like a lodge in which you go in winter to take a break from the usual routine. From the outside it looked unsuspicious and a merry place but Roach bet that it was the total opposition on the inside.

"Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go!"

Ghost stood on the right side of the door and waited for Roach to go on the other side. The Sergeant placed a breaching frame on the door and it exploded.

"Breaching!" shouted Roach.

After clearing the hallway, the soldiers made sure that the first floor is clear of all enemies. The hallway was spacious with lots of light coming through the windows. At a first glance, the room consisted of desks with computers on them. On the walls, there were black and white photographs of the massacre that occurred in Zakhaev International Airport.

"Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen," ordered Ghost.

"Roger that."

"Roach and Scarecrow, clear the basement and the top floor. Let's go, let's go!"

The 141 soldiers did as they were ordered and cleared the remaining of the house from any enemies that were left.

"House clear," said Roach.

"Roger that," replied Ghost. "Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs."

"Roger."

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

"Plenty; at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov," replied Price. "Perhaps our intel was off."

"Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine."

"Copy that," said Shepherd. "Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook; names, contacts, places, everything."

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run."

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out."

"Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go."

"Roger," replied Roach.

"On my way," said Ozone.

Roach rushed to the computer and connected the DSM to it. He started tapping away on the computer and a loading screen came up indicating the files transferring onto the DSM. Ghost was looking around and arranged the mic. How he wished he was back in England at a pub drinking a cold beer with his mates. Soon, all of this would be over.

"Task Force, this is Price," they heard in their ears. "More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard; Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

Explosions were heard from a distance. Roach got up from the computer looking perplexed and from the comments they heard from the others, he wasn't the only one feeling baffled.

"What the hell was that?" asked Scarecrow, astonished.

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter!" said Archer hurriedly. "I'll try to thin them out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over."

"Roger that!" replied Ghost half-shouting in his mic. "Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!"

"I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast!" said Ozone preparing his assault rifle.

"RPG team moving in from the southwest!" said Toad over the comms.

"We must protect the DSM until all the files have downloaded," said Ghost frantically as he started shooting at the enemy.

Waves of soldiers were coming at them and even with the help of the snipers, they couldn't thin them out. It was becoming mission impossible. The 141 tried to stay positive as they thought about the files which would corner Makarov. All of this horror would end and everyone could live their lives peacefully.

"Files nearly downloaded!" informed them Roach.

"Roger. Use claymores to protect the perimeter!" roared Ghost.

"I'm hit!" said Scarecrow in pain.

"Scarecrow is down!" said Archer.

"Bollocks!" said Roach, frustrated. "Ghost, transfer is complete!"

"Roger!" replied Ghost. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Roach grabbed the DSM and tucked it away safely. He put in a fresh mag in his Rifle and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

"This is Shepherd; we're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?"

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go!"

Ghost and Roach ran out of the house with Ozone following them. They darted into the forest and there were explosions a few feet away from them. Another wave of hostiles were coming at them. They tried to get cover behind trees and suppressed the enemy the best they could.

"Shit! I'm hit-" yelled Ozone.

Roach searched for his friend from his position but could not find him due to the confusion and overwhelming amount of bullets flying towards him.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars. Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving!"

Roach hoped for the best and moved while Ghost laid down suppressing fire to cover his mate. As he managed to push past a large number of hostiles and found himself out of the tree line, the Sergeant found himself on the ground. A mortar exploded near him causing him to smash into the ground seeing nothing but black and creating a high whistling in his ears, muffling all the sounds around him. He tried to call out to his mate but nothing came out as he opened his mouth.

"I've got you, Roach, hang on!" said Ghost, trying to carry his mate by his gear. "Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the tree line! Standby to engage on my mark!"

"Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke; standing by."

"Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!"

"Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns."

Roach managed to get on his feet but his vision was blurry and getting worse. He was looking forward to rest in bed as he felt his head pound with pain like someone smashing a hard board against it. Ghost grabbed his friend's arm and put it on his shoulder while he grabbed his waist to keep Roach from falling. At least there was the Little Bird which was providing them covering fire.

"Hang in there mate, come on!" pleaded Ghost. "We're almost at the LZ. I can see Shepherd!"

Shepherd was on the ground with the Pave Low behind him waiting for the soldiers to reach him. Soldiers of the Shadow Company secured the area. Ghost managed to carry Roach with the latter clutching at his sides in pain trying with all his might to not collapse on the ground and pass out.

"Do you have the DSM?" asked Shepherd loudly over the noise of the helicopters.

"We got it, sir!" replied Ghost.

"Good. That's one less loose end."

Ghost was puzzled by Shepherd's last statement but did not have a lot of time to work out what the General meant by that sentence. Out of nowhere, Shepherd took out his .44 Magnum and pointed it at Roach and shot him. The Sergeant felt a piercing pain in his abdomen and collapsed on the floor as his legs gave out.

"NO!" yelled Ghost, as he went for his ACR.

It was a little too late as Shepherd shot him in the chest and Ghost found himself on the ground.

"Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!"

Price's warning was too late. Ghost's vision was fading as he watched the beautiful sky above. He wanted to do so much but maybe his destiny wanted him to meet this family. He wanted to apologise to Charlene, to everyone else, but it was too late...

"SHEPHERD!"

* * *

_**30 minutes earlier...**_

"Ok ladies, let's just check if everything's ok and we'll extract with the 141," said Malloy.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Williams.

"General Malloy ordered us to do it. We've got orders and we follow them."

Malloy, Williams and Collins were on the Caucasus Mountains wearing woodland camouflage with their face painted green and observing their surroundings through their scopes. They were ordered to ensure that the situation is under control and serve as a backup to the 141.

"Orders to support the Task Force consisting of the most elite spec ops soldiers?" asked Collins. "Something's not right."

"Let's just do this so we can go back to base and rest," said Malloy.

The first surprise they got was on the mountain ridge; there were covers composed of grass usually put together by snipers to cover themselves to become one with the surroundings and not be spotted by the enemy. Under the ridge were multiple bodies sprawled on the ground.

"Where are Archer and Toad?" asked Collins puzzled.

"Come on," said Malloy.

They descended the hill to take a closer look at the bodies.

"Shadow, these are soldiers of the 141," said Williams alarmingly.

"I am assuming these are Makarov's men," continued Collins observing the other dead soldiers.

"It appears that they have walked into an ambush," said Malloy. "Let's move up and hope for the best."

They continued to walk through the forest and arrived at the safe house. There was no front door to the house as it appeared that it had been breached. The pieces of wood were not the only things laying everywhere.

"This is a massacre right here," said Collins, stunned at the scene before her.

"Williams check out the basement; Collins, check the status on the first floor."

"Roger."

"I'm on it."

"Overlord, Angel 0-1; the safehouse is empty except for bodies lying around. Seems the 141 swept the building recently; over."

"Roger t... conti... your mission... and..."

"Overlord you're breaking up."

"..."

"Are you receiving? Over."

"Shadow, I found Scarecrow's body down here," said Williams on their comms.

"Damn... Collins, give me a sitrep."

"Clear up here ma'am."

"There is something interfering with the comms I cannot contact base. Regroup on me."

Malloy was clicking away on the computer when the others joined her.

"The computer is wiped clean; no files."

"The 141 is probably on the way to extract," said Williams.

"Let's move! Double time!"

They rushed outside with their weapons on the ready. They half-ran through the forest and countless bodies on the ground and did not stop until they spotted someone still squirming on the ground.

Malloy motioned the others to stay sharp and they readied their weapons. They approached the moving soldier to identify him.

"Oh no..." said Williams in total shock.

"Ozone!" shouted Malloy.

She kneeled near him; his eyes were wide and staring at her. He was coughing up blood and lied there helpless. Malloy tried to press down on his bullet wounds to prevent more blood loss. However, deep down, she knew that all of that was in vain. Still, she kept at it and did not give up. Williams and Collins kneeled around them and observed their surroundings to protect them and avoid any surprises.

"Ghost... Roach..." he spluttered.

"Shh, it's going to be ok dude. Hold on!"

"Shadow..." started Williams.

"Damn," said Malloy, her hands full of Ozone's blood.

"H-help t-them," he continued. "Lisa, l-leave me..."

"No! Nobody gets left behind!"

"There's nothing we can do," continued Williams calmly.

"No..." she cried.

"L-Lisa," he said, trembling, "I've a-always l..."

His eyes kept looking at her and his body went limp.

"Ozone! God dammit!" shouted Malloy frustrated, with tears in her eyes.

"Captain, we have to move!" said Collins.

Williams grabbed Malloy from under her arm and dragged her away from Ozone. She couldn't believe that the same soldier who enjoyed the same books as she did was gone. He would always crack a joke and make her laugh and he was always there for her. She wanted to show him a new book she had bought by Agatha Christie when they were back at the base and maybe go grab a beer with the whole team. But now...

"Let's move," said Malloy in a quiet voice.

She wiped away the tears and they continued through the forest. The trees and ground was tainted with blood. The soldiers' horrific expressions indicated that their death was not easy. There were black holes in the ground and body parts everywhere which were results of the mortars exploding. Williams felt a knot in her stomach due to this gruesome scenario. But there was no time to feel sick or sorry, they have to move and fast.

As they ran out of the forest they came across an appalling scene. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was not possible. Roach was lying on the ground and Ghost was looking for his weapon to defend himself however it was all too late. General Shepherd shot him in the chest and Shadow Company just stood there like it was a normal day at work. Rage was bubbling up in Malloy's body and she clenched her fists so tight that she could feel her nails digging inside the palms of her hands.

"SHEPHERD!" she roared.

Shepherd looked up and his eyes opened wide in surprise. One of the soldiers of Shadow Company pointed his weapon at them but Shepherd knocked it down and informed them not to take any action. He motioned to the helos to take off and as they disappeared up into the sky, Malloy, Williams and Collins rushed to Ghost's and Roach's aid. Williams observed Ghost and Collins and Malloy started working on Roach.

"Overlord, I need medevac," said Malloy. "Are you receiving?"

"Shadow, he's messed up bad," said Williams desperately.

"Nothing on comms. Pegasus, come in. We need extraction, over."

"We have your coordinates Shadow; we're coming to your position, over."

Roach was looking at Collins with wide eyes as she removed his helmet and balaclava. His face was bruised and covered with dirt and blood. Collins pressed down on his wounds and Malloy started patching him up.

"Look at me baby. You're going to be fine," said Williams as she frantically patched Ghost up. "How is Roach?"

"Bullet from a .44 magnum at point-blank range," said Malloy. "Not good..."

A Black Hawk circled over their heads and landed near them. They loaded Ghost and Roach inside and settled them the best they could. They were a bit crammed but that wasn't their main concern at the moment. The injured soldiers' pulse was dropping and Roach lost consciousness. Ghost was fighting hard to keep awake but his eyelids felt heavy. Maybe he could take a quick nap...

"Ghost wake up!" she yelled and she started slapping him repeatedly on his face.

"We're losing Roach!" said Collins desperate. "What are we going to do?"

"C-Charlene," whispered Ghost.

Williams put her ear near Ghost's mouth so that she could hear well.

"I l-love... you," he said shaking.

"Me too Simon!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too!"

Ghost lost consciousness and Williams cried even harder.

"God dammit Malloy! What the hell do we do?!" yelled the Lieutenant.

"Captain, where to?" asked Castillo.

"I'm thinking!" she replied yelling.

Ghost and Roach were in a devastating state and they needed assistance fast. If they went back to America, they will die along the way, that's for sure. And with what just happened, she didn't think that would be the best idea.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

"Roach? Ghost? Come in, Ghost! Do you copy? Does anyone copy?!" yelled Soap in his ear-piece.

"They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house," replied Price. "I'm working my way back to you."

"Shepherd betrayed us..." said Soap enraged.

"Have to trust someone to be betrayed; I never did," said Price coolly. "Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location?"

"_Da_; inbound, Price. But I am not the only one. You've got Shepherd's men on one side, Makarov's on the other."

"We'll have to take them all out then."

"Or let them take each other out. Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend."

"Soap! Shepherd's trying to wipe out us and Makarov at the same time! Head for rally point Bravo to the west! Trust no one!" said Price while suppressing fire. "Nikolai! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot!"

"Ok, Captain Price, I am on the way! Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok?" said Nikolai.

"Right, whatever you say, Nikolai! Just get here sharpish! Soap, let Makarov and Shepherd's men kill each other off as much as you can. We can use their comms to listen in on their radio traffic. I'm going to try to contact Makarov."

"Roger," replied Soap.

MacTavish ran from a destroyed plane to a shipping container for cover. He started shooting whoever got in the way, Russian or American. It didn't matter for him; he was furious for trusting Shepherd. Soap had worked so hard, nearly losing his life multiple times and in return, the General kills his mates and wants to kill him and Price as well; fat chance. Not today. Not ever.

"Makarov, this is Price. Shepherd's a war hero now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll take care of the rest. I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week."

"And neither will you," replied Makarov his voice full of hatred.

"Makarov, you ever hear the old saying: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell."

"Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first."

Price continued fighting his way to the rally point. He hated Afghanistan; he could feel the gritty sand all over his body. The heat did not help and neither did the overwhelming amount of enemies.

The soldiers who were approaching him started dropping on the ground one by one. Baffled, Price started searching around and shielded himself as best he could. He was not in the mood to be hit by a sniper.

"Wait a second," he said thinking aloud. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

Allen was clutching her M21 and together with Red and Daniels, they ran towards Price while suppressing fire.

"Hey there Cap'n," said Daniels casually, shooting her M16.

"You didn't reply my question lass."

"We are here on General Malloy's orders," said Red.

"Was this your work?" he asked Allen indicating the dead soldiers.

"Yep," replied Allen. "Where's Soap?"

"We have to move to the rally point to extract. We'll meet Soap there. Let's move!"

"Aye aye sir," replied Daniels.

They continued moving up and passing through the wreck. The soldiers avoided attracting any attention to let Makarov's men and Shadow Company take each other out as much as possible.

A 141 soldier came drifting in a jeep and braked fiercely near them.

"Get in!" he shouted.

"Price!" yelled MacTavish, as he ran towards them.

"Soap, let's go!" shouted Price.

"What are you doing here?" MacTavish asked Red.

"Not know Soap! Shoot the enemy!"

"We're on it Price, do not worry!"

Vehicles started surrounding them and Soap started taking down the gunners. They were managing to keep them at bay; however, they weren't so lucky. One of the bullets went through Rook's head.

"Soap! Rook is down! Take the wheel! Aim for the ramp!" shouted Price.

"I got it!"

Nikolai lowered the ramp and Soap took control of the wheel and aimed for the ramp. After enter the C-130 and settled down, MacTavish and Price wiped the sweat off of their faces.

"Now," said MacTavish. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

"General Malloy ordered us to come here to check out the situation," said Red, "while Malloy, Williams and Collins took the Caucasus Mountains."

"We lost contact with them though," said Daniels.

"Yeah, don't know what happened," said Allen adjusting the laces on her combat boots.

Price and MacTavish exchanged shocked looks.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Red.

"You saw Shepherd's Shadow Company trying to eliminate us, right?" asked Price.

"What?" they asked puzzled.

"Aye," said MacTavish. "We lost contact with Ghost and Roach and we're assuming the worst..."

"Shit!" said Allen wide-eyed.

"Shadow, come in!" said Red frustrated in her earpiece.

"We'll have to contact base about Shepherd," said Daniels hurriedly.

"No!" said Price. "Forget it; we're on our own. We know Shepherd's location. Soap and I will go after him."

"We'll come with you," said Allen determined.

"No!" yelled Soap. "We already lost half our teams; we don't want to lose the other half..."

It was not possible. Lisa and the others couldn't be dead. They lost so much already. He felt his stomach being squeezed by an invisible hand and felt like throwing up.

"Mac, you need to get away from us," said Price.

Allen glared at him and slapped Price across his face. The others looked at her stunned at what they had just witnessed. She grabbed her M21 and moved on the other side of the plane without any word.

"What did I say?" asked Price, baffled.

"Someone's stressed..." remarked Daniels.

"Ok Price," said Red. "We trust you. Whatever you tell us, we do it."

Price nodded.

"It's been a pleasure working with you," said Soap with a heavy heart.

"This isn't goodbye Soap," said Daniels winking at him.

Soap couldn't help but chuckle. He's going to miss the Elite Task Force. He already is.

* * *

**There we go! I hope you like how I twisted the "Loose Ends" last part. Tell me what you think :) Love you guys! :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello you lovely people! :D I have read your reviews and you have made me the happiest person on earth :3 Therefore, I have uploaded this chapter earlier :) enjoy!**

* * *

"We've got one good UMP they've got a thousand. We don't even know if Makarov's intel is any good," said MacTavish frustrated. "Price? ...Price?"

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember us. For this. Because out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigour in our hearts and one goal in sight: We. Will. Kill him."

* * *

Landing at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan, tension started settling in MacTavish's stomach. Allen, Daniels and Red stayed with Nikolai so that he could transport them somewhere safe. Price knew what he was doing and Soap agreed. It is better to have two soldiers dead rather than five. For Ghost and for Roach. Also, for Charlene, Lainey and above all, Lisa.

After hours of battling with Shadow Company, Soap and Price managed to locate Shepherd. They were covered in sweat and sand coated their gear from head to toe. They managed to get on a Zodiac and were in pursuit of Shepherd on a wide river surrounded with cliffs. Soap tried to block out Lisa from his mind. It is too distracting; he needed to concentrate to take down the bastard.

"_How did you know that you would fit in the military?" asked MacTavish._

_They were cuddling on Malloy's bed at Fort West. Her head was resting on his chest and he was playing with her hair._

"_I didn't," she replied. "I was too determined to graduate from BMT that I didn't even care that the DIs were picking on me because I was the General's daughter. I was blinded by revenge."_

"_Isn't it exhausting lass? To carry that burden around?"_

"_How did you feel when Zakhaev killed your mates?"_

_MacTavish stayed silent and rubbed the back of his head. Malloy raised her head from his chest and glanced back._

"_I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's ok sweetheart," he said, grinning. _

"_How do you deal with... loss?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk._

_He gazed into her eyes and felt a bubble rise from his stomach and burst into his chest. _

"_I think of my loved ones and how I cannot give up for them," he said beaming, but the smile was wiped off of his face. "Though, I do admit, getting over PTSD was not easy."_

"_It never is..." said Malloy burying her head in his chest. _

"_Aye, but I was determined to become stronger both physically and mentally. And now, I am near the most beautiful lady of the world. I guess it was worth it."_

_Malloy looked up at him again. He winked at her and she blushed and giggled. _

"_God dammit John; I am supposed to be a tough soldier. You're turning me into a giggling idiot."_

"_It's not my fault I'm irresistible," he teased._

_She started tickling him and he yelled as he was caught by surprise. He grabbed her by her waist and slammed her on the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips and gazed into her eyes._

"_What would I do without you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I don't know," he replied. "But I would be lost without you. So don't you dare die or something because I would kill you."_

"_You're such a loving person," she said sarcastically and kissed him softly. _

"Soap! Shepherd's trying to get into the Pave Low! We must stop him at all costs before he gets away!"

MacTavish snapped into his senses and concentrated on keeping the Zodiac steady as Price aimed his M4A1 at the helo. Firing three shots, the Captain managed to damage the rotors and observed the chopper going down.

"Soap, back up!" roared Price.

"Shite!" yelled Soap.

The Zodiac fell in the waterfall and they braced for impact. The sound muffled as they went underwater. Dazed and confused, MacTavish tried to grab on to something as he was carried by the current. He found himself on the river bank and coughed up the water and started breathing heavily. He lost all of his weapons in the river and was only equipped with his combat knife. That was all he needed to bring Shepherd down.

He felt heavy and in pain as he dragged himself through the sand. He lost Price but he couldn't afford to lose precious time searching for him. MacTavish shook his head to try and clear his vision; everything was a blur but he could still make out the helicopter wreck and the half-dead soldiers. One of them pointed a gun at him but there was no more ammo in the mag. Soap lunged at him and slashed his throat. Fury was building up inside him and he clenched his teeth as he eliminated more soldiers of the Shadow Company.

MacTavish saw Shepherd's outline staggering away. Wounded, in pain and trying to keep his balance, Soap followed him and blinked multiple times in order to clear his vision. The sandstorm was making it harder and all he could see was sand and the rocky landscape. Finally he spotted the General leaning on a blackened and broken down car breathing heavily with what it looked like an abandoned building in the background.

"_Gotcha motherfucker,_" thought MacTavish vindictively.

He swung his combat knife at Shepherd but the General blocked him. He grabbed Soap by his arm and neck and crashed his head into the car causing the latter to fall down on the ground feeling his head explode. It was not over yet as Shepherd unsheathed his own knife and stabbed Soap in his abdomen. MacTavish groaned in pain and coughed up blood but he couldn't do anything else. His vision had started to blacken out and he felt frail and distraught that he couldn't finish the job.

"Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched," said Shepherd livid.

He got out his magnum and emptied the chamber from the bullet shells and started loading it again.

"Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots..."

Shepherd pointed his magnum at MacTavish where he lied on the ground, wide-eyed and conscious of the fact that he is going to die in the next second and can't do absolutely anything about it.

"...I know you'd understand."

MacTavish waited for the bullet to penetrate his heart but as the chamber started turning, Shepherd was tackled to the ground by Price and the bullet missed him.

"_Price_!" he tried to say out loud, but was too feeble to do so.

Price knocked the gun out of Shepherd's hand and started fighting each other. Without wasting any valuable time, MacTavish dragged himself towards the gun with the knife still stuck inside him. As he was going to grab it, Shepherd kicked it out of the way and planted his foot into Soap's face causing his nose to break and blacking out again. Price and Shepherd continued to battle each other using only their fists. With their face bloody and grunts of pain echoing through the Afghan air, none of them wanted to give up.

As MacTavish regained consciousness, he noticed that both of them were on the ground and Shepherd was overpowering Price, continuously punching him in the face. The knife in his stomach, caught Soap's eye and he grabbed it with one hand.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He started taking out the knife with one hand. His abdomen was on fire and felt like he was going to throw up due to the unbearable pain. He used his left hand together with the right and with all the strength he could muster, finally managed to free the knife from his body. With his fingers, he turned the knife so that he could hold it from the blade.

"Shepherd," he muttered weakly.

Shepherd looked up in surprise and MacTavish took the opportunity to throw the knife at him. It pierced into his eye causing the General to slump lifeless on the ground.

Finally, he can rest as the wind is howling and the sand is whooshing near and around him as the sandstorm was increasing. He was drifting into a peaceful and serene sleep when it was interrupted by coughing. Price forcefully tossed aside Shepherd's leg which was resting on his body before turning around on his stomach and looking up at his mate MacTavish. In spite of being bruised and bloody all over, he beamed and coughed some more.

As Price noticed his mate's condition, he forced himself on his feet and staggered near MacTavish.

"Soap!" he croaked.

Kneeling near him, Price took out his bandages and gauze and started patching him up. The sound of a helicopter was nearby and Price shielded his eyes while trying to make out if the helo was friend or foe. He grabbed Soap's arm and swung it on his neck.

"It'll hold for now. Come on, get up."

MacTavish groaned as he stood up, holding onto Price for support and noticed a figure in the sandstorm. He still came back...

"I thought I told you this was a one-way tip!" said Price.

"Looks like it still is," said Nikolai. "They'll be looking for us, you know."

MacTavish stumbled and held on to Price to not fall over. Nikolai rushed to their aid and held him until they arrived to the helicopter.

"Nikolai, we gotta get Soap out of here," said Price, urgently.

"_Da_, I know a place..."

* * *

"This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero. 'Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history.

His truth will be the truth.

But only if he lives, and we die."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter for "The Elite Task Force." However, this does not mean that it is the end. In fact, I have already started Chapter 1 of my next fanfic which will take Task Force 141 and the Elite Task Force into new missions! I am thinking of uploading next Friday/Saturday so keep an eye out for it ;)**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my lovely readers. Your support was vital to me to inspire me to continue writing this fic. I would like to ask for any suggestions that you may like to see in the sequel. For example, I need to continue working on a particular area of my writing or you would like to see some more action. I don't know xD and I will see what I can do :)**

**This is not goodbye! Until next time... *salute* :D xxx**


End file.
